The Beauty Of Accidents
by 3107Delete
Summary: Updated! The final long awaited conclusion detailing the fate of Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, their pups, Kagome and the rest of the gang.
1. The Beauty of Accidents

Sequia: Hello yeah I'm here once again just a little one shot AU inu/sess enjoy

Summary: Sesshomaru is in heat and usually his guards who are all mated to each other. Usually they protect him from any danger while he in his weakened state and they keep other demons from ravishing him. This time they have something new planned. What happens when Inu comes along for the ride? Blood and Tears will be shared Pretty PWP and Sappy at the end.  
WARNINGS: Mpreg, yaoi, grapich lemons

Reg. POV

It was normal for him to be chained down to his bed at this time. This wicked time oddly at the beginning of the winter that nearly killed him. But what was happening now was unusual and cruel. He was never carried on his large bed into the forest that was filled with demons that would jump him, by his two most trustworthy guards.

"No, Tenji, Aikimi please don't do this," He fussed, "I'll be ravished, mated, and pupped by some lower class demon and then what?"

"A well ravishing is just what you need," Aikimi replied in a jaunty tone, "And a baby in the castle would make Rin so happy."

"Don't worry the barrier will only allow strong upper class demons to mate you and the type we think is most suitable," Tenji added.

"How dare you I demand you take me back this instant," He commanded, "I can't believe you. This is my virginity and future life."

"Don't worry. You'll thank us for this afterwards," Tenji and Aikimi said in unison.

"I didn't know you were a virgin that will attract more demons. It will also make it harder for someone to get in here if they don't do it fast. Oh, well I hope the person is cute," Aikimi giggled

They entered a beautiful oasis. Really, it was a waterfall that led into a spring that had a small clearing near. The place was surrounded by beautiful wild life. They sat the bed down in the small clearing.

"Sorry milord," Tenji sighed, "But we're only doing what's best for you. I just hope you get a gentle one. You know being a virgin you don't need any of the rough stuff."

They hurriedly jumped away before he could yell at them. He tried to relax even though he was in heat. He tried to mask his scent but the burning he felt all over his body prevented him from doing so. He struggled to break his chains to get free and maybe swim in the spring to cool down.

Inu and the gang

Inu POV

Gods that smells so wonderful. Who or what is that? That smell, it's almost like heat but that season is over. Shit I'm getting hard. Damn sexy scent.

"Inu Yasha is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I think I smell a demon… a strong one… yeah, it's this way," I answered running off toward the scent.

They were close behind me and I didn't care if they saw me fuck the hell out of who ever it was that had this scent. I was getting closer and harder. I had to slice through rows of demons that seemed to be blocked or something. I didn't notice it was a barrier until I heard Miroku warn Kirara. I was beyond it by then. I ignored their shouts to me and kept going.

Finally the scent was so close I could hear the person. It was a man moaning out and struggling. When I came into the clearing I saw a bed. I calmed myself and walked toward it. Black sheer curtains somewhat block my view of the figure from afar. As I came closer I recognized beautiful silvery tresses that covered the black silk sheets. Yes it was him. It was my brother, my Sesshomaru and he was definitely in heat. I savored the image of him chained down and at my mercy. The only thing that blocked my view of his beautiful body was a thin red sheet wrapped around his waists. I started to go back he would probably wear me out and be pissed as hell if he saw me. Then I thought of all the youkai that wanted him. What if the barrier crumbled and they all came to him? I wouldn't have a chance to get him back. He was mine he belonged to me I've loved him throughout the hatred and the fights. I deserve him. I marched back, opened the curtains and sat down on the large soft bed.

He looked up at me with those brightly shining red suns, panting wildly, "Inu make it stop please."

My breath hitched at his words. I had to stop myself from jumping him madly. I didn't want to hurt him I'd never get him again if I did and I wanted him again. Slowly I ran my fingers down his abdomen to the see through red sheet around him. I looked at him when he moaned out. He looked at me pleadingly. I broke the chains on his wrists and ankles. He pulled me down to a ferocious kiss and pulled me above him. I lay between his legs and returned the kiss with the same vigor. He arched up to me and wrapped his legs around my hips rubbing against me.

"It's so hot Inu. I'm burning," He whispered quickly pulling off my clothes with skillful fingers, "Hot so hot Inu please. I'm burning. Please I need you to cool me down."

I couldn't deny him so I began to kiss down his neck to his collar. He moaned out beneath me and continued to remove my clothes. I moved down to his chest by then he had me out of my pants. I kissed down the smooth skin of his abdomen and stopped at his waist line nuzzling the skin softly inhaling his scent.

"Oh Inu please, please, please I need you," He whimpered as I began to travel back up.

My hand dove under the red silk sheets and grabbed his erection. He arched his back and bucked into my hand. I held his hips down and I stroked him slowly teasingly at first while I looked down at his beautiful face. He was a sensualist and the expressions that crossed his face were enough to break me. He was biting his lower lip longer fangs pierced the skin, arching his back, tossing his head side to side, tearing the sheets madly. I kissed and nipped at his collar.

"I-Inu Inu Ya-Yash-Yasha oh, oh please," He panted wildly.

I moved faster now pumping his hard cock toward relieve. I let go of his hips and allowed him to thrust into the tightness I made my hand. With a one last cry he came all over my hand and our stomachs ruining the sheets. I loosened my grip on his semi-hard shaft. I looked down at my own unfulfilled need.

"Are you still too hot?" I asked huskily as I lick his cum from my hand

He nodded feverishly and begged, "I'm so hot. I'm incinerating: on fire. Put it out. Put it out please."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had finally finished after giving into their demonic sides and instincts.

"Inu Yasha you-you-" Sesshomaru stumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry; it was the scent I didn't mean to lose control like that. Look I can leave right now and no one will have to know about this," Inu Yasha said calmly.

"No, I will remember. I will know. You took advantage of me and you took what doesn't belong to you," He spat with hatred.

"Look I'm sorry I took your body. You don't have to freak out. I'll leave and we can both forget about this," Inu replied temperately.

"No you took…that was my first time," Sesshomaru's growling voice turned into a gentle whisper.

"You mean I was your first? I thought that you-I didn't know. I-" Inu Yasha stuttered as his brain searched for words.

"Could you get off of me," Sesshomaru replied indifferently with retained demure.

He crawled off of his cautiously and sat on the edge of the bed, "I didn't want to lose control like that and I didn't want to be your first just to spite you. I thought you had already bedded many people. I mean-"

Sesshomaru POV

I tried to sit up but it hurt. I gasped and winced at the intense pain. Inu Yasha shut up and moved to help me.

"I'm sorry because I lost control I hurt you. I didn't – Oh gods," He muttered as he stared at something on my shoulder or neck.

He moved clumsy claws across my skin and suddenly he reached my mating spot that skin was tender. His eyes were wide and his face held an expression of pure and utter shock. I knew then what he had done. I wanted to weep. I wanted to burst into tears and cut off his head. At the same time I wanted to jump into his arms so he could embrace me and chant sweet remarks in my ear.

I had the chance to do you neither as he chose for me. He took me into his strong arms and bathed my cheeks in kisses. His hands massaged my abused hips as he kissed his way to my ear.

"Please Sesshomaru can I just love you a bit before you make me leave you?" he softly whispered into my ear.

"Inu Yasha do not try to persuade this Sesshomaru into anything," I replied dully as I tried to break his embrace.

"I'm not trying to persuade you. I'm asking you as your soon-to-be ex-mate," He explained tenderly, "Sesshomaru I love you. I'm telling you the truth. You see I did come here because of the scent but when I found out it was you where I saw here on this very bed chained down and pleading for release. I thought about turning back and leaving you but then the thought of another having you made me infuriated. I don't want anyone else to have you but if I can't make you happy then I know I have to give you up. So please I'm begging you can I please just love you once more?"

"I-I'm render without words to beseech," I murmured confusedly.

"Just say yes," he purred gently gliding down to my poor hips.

How had this happened? How did we go from nearly killing each other to this? I bit back the moan the threatened to leave my lips as he coated my wounds with saliva instantaneously healing them. He moved on to lick up my thighs slowly. I threw my head back and gasped. I fell into an illustrious stupor. He lifted my weak body up and carried me out of bed. I felt water coming over my aching body.

"How about a bath until you decide," He explained his rather extemporaneous actions.

He washed my entire body carefully and gently. Languidly he washed away all seen evidence of our early bustles that resided on our bodies. He did a slipshod job on his hair before massaging my scalp.

Inu POV

I slowly washed his hair and marveled at how soft and luscious it was. It was perfect and it was never in a way that looked bad. I let his hair fall unto his back and each strand went to its rightful place. Unlike my hair his hair had virtually no knots or tangles even after our…activities. I leaned forward and kissed his neck.

"Gods I love your hair," I chuckled into his elfish ear before nipping playfully at it.

He turned around in my embrace, "Turn around I'll wash yours."

"Look my hair is really messy it'll take years to untangle it," I replied.

"Are you coming to an expedient point?" He asked with feigned clueless expression.

I turned around, "Fine," I groaned.

Nimble finger untangled my hair quickly and elegantly. Within minutes Sesshomaru could run his fingers through my hair without catching any snags, knots or tangles. He had done the job Kagome and her fancy hair things couldn't do.

"Years," He whispered against my skin heatedly.

I turned around quickly and kissed him hard. He must've lost control because he kissed me back but when I opened my eyes he was panting hard, looking flushed and turned on all with golden eyes. I grabbed him and kissed him senseless. We were walking to a location unknown as I kissed him witless. The sound of the waterfall got louder then suddenly my back was against a smooth wall of rock. The water came up to mid thigh which was low enough. I quickly switch our positions and attack his neck. He moaned as I lifted his legs to my hips. My hands held up his soft thighs.

Sesshomaru POV

I don't know why maybe it was the combined lust between the mark and my heat or maybe I have given up because it was what I wanted. I bit back a moan as his soft lips suffocated me and then moved down to my neck. His left hand left my thigh and traveled up slowly. This had obviously happened before. What was he going to do? Asphyxiate me with pleasure and then take me so roughly I wouldn't be able to walk? I shove his hands away from me and stood on my feet.

"What is it?"

I didn't answer I just dropped to my knees. I began to kiss my way down starting at his navel.

"You can't be-oh gods," he with a shaky breath.

I slowly kissed down his shaft. His taste was that of the finest honey and the sweetest sugar. I lick the tip softly and shyly before taking just the head into my mouth.

"Sesshomaru,"

"Where the hell did you learn that?" he asked raggedly.

He didn't give me a chance to answer as he pulled me up and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly slid into me. He tried to distract me from the pain by kissing me and toying with my pert sensitized nipples. Soon the pain was gone and I cold feel him in me. I couldn't move. I felt so full and so very stretched.

"So tight," he murmured huskily.

He withdrew his hard flesh from my entrance slowly before slamming back inside hitting something that made me scream.

"What was that?" I asked dazedly in my catatonic state.

"That is your prostate also known as your sweet spot. Don't scream so loud or you'll lose your voice." He said haughtily as he rammed against that spot again.

He kept going and going, he never seemed to stop but I didn't want him to. He just kept barreling his cock into me stretching me so deliciously again and again and again. Oh Gods it was too much to stand. I had reached my peek twice already and the advent of my third apex was within a close distance. He was so insatiable it was like some type of hunger drove him to lead us from one climax to the next.

"INU YASHA!" I screamed as I came against our abdomens.

"SESSHOMARU," He roared as he spurted into me.

He washed my exhausted body again. I sagged against him tiredly as we soaked. He stroked my hair lovingly and I smiled. Being in heat wasn't that bad. I untangled his hair once more.

Inu POV

"Inu Yasha I don't know much about heat. What makes it stop?"

"Heat doesn't stop until someone's pupped by you or you cum enough or until the week is out," I said simply thinking he was up for another round, "Why? Are you feeling anything?"

"No I was just wondering. Inu Yasha what if I'm-"He stopped abruptly but I got his meaning.

I took his hand and we walked out of the spring. I put my pants on but then I wondered what Sesshomaru would wear.

"Don't worry I have clothing," He replied reaching between the beds and pulling out silk clothes, "I keep them there just in case I don't have time to go to my closet."

Gods did he have to read my mind? Quickly we dressed and lay down on the grass. I hold close to me and he let me freely embrace him. I stroked a stray strand of silky hair from his face.

"Sesshomaru there is no way you could be pupped you're a guy," I chortled at my silly love.

"Inu Yasha I don't think you knew this that's why you said what you did. My mother came from a rare clan. Everyone of her clan had the special ability to draw poison to their claws and the ability to give birth with those of the same gender. The reason her clan died was because everyone in the clan could only give birth once. There was a momentous massacre only she and a few elders survived. I am the last of that clan because of her blood I am allowed to give birth even though I am male. Father's blood allows me to give birth more than once. Inu Yasha, you would be the father if I carried a pup you would be able to sense it," He clarified.

I closed my eyes and focused. I lower myself to his abdomen and place my hand upon him. I felt his steady breaths and heard his heart beat calmly. Suddenly I feel a pulse like a pulse from the tetsusaiga only stronger. My eyes snapped open it was a pup, my pup, our pup. I moved back up to face him and nodded my head excitedly. He closed his eyes and sighed uncharacteristically. Tears started streamed down his cheeks.

"Does it upset you?"

"No, I just didn't think this would ever happen and it happened so fast," He choked out, "I've always wanted children but I never thought I'd have them and I don't know what to do. The pup is affecting me already."

"Shh, shhh Sesshomaru it'll be fine. You only have to endure this for three months. I'll help you every step of the way. We'll find a way together," I cooed trying to calm him.

Has something unexpected ever happened and you thought that it would ruin your life but it only made it better. That's what I felt as I held him in my arms until sleep took hold of us booth. The Beauty of Accidents...

Sequia: I hope you liked please review or flame. Thank you! Ja! I have an uncensored version at If you want to view that one. Same title!


	2. Refused Hanyou

Sequia: Hello a lot of people actually read this surprising but even more surprising is that people wanted it to go on. So I'll write more for you people! Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story. Um…I kind of didn't plan on going this far but uhh…I guess I can anyway. I seriously thought this story was going to suck like my other ones but I guess not. Please give me suggestions or I'll hurt my brain.

Summary: Sesshomaru is pregnant with Inu Yasha's pup. Now it's time for the others to find out what will their reaction be. Rated for some naughty, naughty.

Inu POV

That night I took him to Kaede's village. When we were close to the village Kirara or Shippou must've caught my scent because they were running towards us. I was carrying him on my back. He was exhausted and couldn't walk well which was my fault and partly his but mainly mine.

"Inu Yasha are you okay? Sesshomaru! What is he doing here? And on your back?" Kagome yelled.

Shippou hid behind Kagome and everyone else got into fighting positions.

"I'll explain on the way to the village," I said calmly as I continued to walk.

"Very well Inu Yasha begin when ever you wish," Miroku replied, "I'm sure everyone is confused of where you went, what happened and why Sesshomaru is here."

"Yeah we were very worried about you we had to retreat because of all the demons that flooded the area. We even saw Kouga and Naraku. Naraku retreated though saying he didn't have time to fight us. Kouga left to saying he needed a bath," Sango said, "It was almost like someone was in heat but that season is long past over."

"Uh…yeah about that…you see… um-" I stumbled searching for words.

"I am the only youkai on earth who goes into heat at the beginning of winter due to my rare blood. Usually I would be in my castle chained down with a spell covering my scent but as of late my mated-guards have been telling me to find a mate so they wouldn't have to protect me during my heat and so that I could bare a heir for the western lands in case I died. It's more dangerous for me during my heat because all non-mated demons flood toward me, during the spring there are millions of demons in heat so they have millions of choices. Aikimi and Tenji my two most trusted guards placed me in a clearing with a barrier around me that wouldn't allow anything less than strong upper class demons," Sesshomaru paused and pulled his shirt somewhat off to show them my mark, "Inu Yasha was the first one there and instinct took over."

Everything seemed to stop for a moment, even my heart but Sesshomaru's didn't. How could he be so brave under these circumstances! All of my friends were ready to kill him and our child only a few moments ago. Yet here he is completely relaxed on my back staring dully at my companions.

"So now Inu Yasha is your mate?" Kagome asked with a hint of sadness as Sesshomaru nodded slowly, "Shouldn't you still be in heat?"

"Yes it took Inu Yasha a week to get out of heat," Miroku commented.

"Unless you're one of the Mimoudoku," Sango said, "But that would be impossible they all died out."

"Mimoudoku?" Miroku questioned.

"They were an elite clan of inu youkai. They were called the three deadly poisons because of their poison attacks. There were three different poisons: a red one, which was a slow and painful poison but could be cured it was mostly used for paralysis; a blue one that was quick and pretty painless very bad for the torture methods that they loved to use and could also be cured with rare ingredients, and a green one very powerful and could be willed by the person who used it to be quick but painful or long and suffering there is no cure that I know of and it is always painful," Sango said, "My father told me that when he was young the demon exterminators lost business because no human dared go against them. Very few demons went against them. My father also told me that there was a massacre of them. Though they were very strong there were few of them because of breeding complications. It was said that none survived."

"My mother survived that massacre; she was the only one who survived who had never given birth. The others had given birth to one child the limit of the Mimoudoku. I am the last of my kind. You forgot a poison though it was rarely used and only few could use it. It's called yamayuri (golden rayed lily) because of its scent or kinsha (golden dust) because of its morphing states," Sesshomaru responded.

"You mean you can give birth!" Sango shouted abruptly.

"What birth? But he's a male Sango!" Kagome said confusedly.

"His heritage allows him to Kagome," I inputted.

"How could you do this?" Shippou wailed.

"Instinct took over I didn't mean for it to happen,"

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku asked.

"What do you think? I'm going to take care of him that's what," I growled.

"I was almost sad when you came back but now I'm a little better because this won't hurt you any. Kikyou is dead…again," Kagome said calmly.

At first I could've sworn I felt great sadness but then I notice it wasn't me it was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I…d-don't know I-I j-just heard t-th-that sh-she d-di-died and now I-I feel s-s-so sad. And I don't know why," He cried out.

"He really is pregnant! Oh Sesshomaru its okay think of happy things. Lots and lots of happy things," Sango said frantically.

"Very well," he choked.

"So he really is pregnant and he is your mate," Kagome muttered.

"Yes," I sighed.

When we finally reached the village all was silent until we got into Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep on the small silent walk there.

"Why does the Lord of the West grace my home?" Kaede asked.

"He's Inu Yasha's mate now Kaede," Kagome answered sadly.

"He was in heat and Inu Yasha lost control of his demon instincts," Miroku filled in.

"Now Sesshomaru is pregnant with his pup," Sango added.

"Ah, the Mimoudoku I had no idea there were any left," Kaede replied.

It was a long while before anyone spoke it was a very strange circumstance.

"Inu Yasha can I speak with you in private for a bit," Kagome said calmly.

"Sure," I replied carefully lying Sesshomaru down.

I followed her outside. We walked to the God tree. Kagome sat down on one of the large roots I sat beside her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Don't you love me?" She cried.

"Of course I love you Kagome," I answered.

"Then why did you do it? Why couldn't you stop yourself?" She cried, "Why didn't you stop if you love me?"

"Kagome instinct took over I couldn't do anything about it,"

"Why didn't you fight it? You could have fought it if you had wanted to. You've done it before," she yelled, "But you wanted him didn't you? You wanted to do it. Didn't you?"

"Kagome I-"

"Didn't you?" she shouted.

"Okay! I wanted him! I really did! I thought about leaving before it was too late but I thought I'd never get the chance to have him again! So I took him! I took my chance and I took him!" I retorted.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I feel much better now knowing what you think of me."

"Kagome-"

"You know what if I had a chance to do it again I would still take you down from the tree but I wouldn't have fallen in love with you I would have loved someone else," she muttered with a melancholy smile upon her face.

"Who would it have been?" I asked in a solemn tone.

"I don't know," She giggled, "Maybe Sesshomaru."

"What!"

"Or Kouga," she laughed.

"Okay who's next Miroku?"

"Maybe even Naraku," she snickered.

"What the-!"

"I bet he'd look so sexy without his baboon costume on," She laughed as she ran back to the hut.

I followed her and quickly caught up. I stopped her for a moment.

"Kagome I still love you, just not in that way," I replied honestly.

"That's okay I like you more as a brother anyway," Kagome giggled as we entered the hut.

(Sequia: Gods that was sooo mushy. It was mushified. Gods it was so mushy it made me want to vomit. o okay just had to let that out back to the story.)

Sesshomaru POV

I had just woken from my slumber. I felt languid and warm. Everyone was sleeping well almost everyone we were awake. I snuggled closer to my mate. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt like well to put in a vulgar manner getting jumped. I felt so hot as if I was on fire. I moved closer to Inu Yasha but I only felt hotter and hotter.

"Inu Yasha," I whispered into his ear as I pressed my body against his.

"Hmm," He replied briskly.

"It's too hot," I said in a throaty tone.

"Sesshomaru it's the beginning of winter it can't be hot. Do you have a fever? Are you getting sick?" He asked as placed his cool lips to my fore head, "I shouldn't have kept you out in the cold for so-"

"No Inu I'm not sick. I-I need you to," I stuttered not able to find the right words as my heat was intensifying.

"Sesshomaru tell me what's wrong," he said firmly in an almost territorially tone.

The demanding tone he used was enough to break me. I grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. I pushed him to the ground straddled his waist.

"Sesshomaru," He panted, "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm about to have you take me wildly before I burn to death," I replied in my usual bored tone.

"Sesshomaru what are you Mmfph-" I interrupted him.

I kissed him hard and looked him into the eyes. He wildly looked back at me with frantic searching eyes. I knew what he was thinking. Dream, reality or was it a nightmare? Was this really happening or was this the twisted fate he had been born into to dream about a forbidden lover that happened to be his brother that was likened to beauty.

"No not here," he whispered, "Let me up we'll go outside."

I did as he said and we both exited the hut quietly. He took me some ways away from the village. There was this giant tree. He gently pulled me down to my knees and I allowed myself to be laid back.

He kissed me hard and slowly made his way down to my collar. His hands worked to rid me of my clothes as mine did the same to him. He was teasing me by the time I was fully naked.

His mouth moved down to my erect nipples and his hand moved down to my erect member.

"Ahh Inu Yasha, oh," I moaned out.

"Tell me you want it," he whispered hoarsely.

"Please, please, please," I moaned out.

His fingers danced across my cock lividly. He fisted my erection tightly before moving his mouth over the slit. I threw my head back and arched up as he buried his head between my thighs more tenaciously.

"Oh, oh gods Inu Yasha," I moaned.

I grabbed the head between my thighs unsure of what to do. I could either push him entire on me or yank him off and scream for him to take me. My hands clutched spastically as I wavered on the decision.

"I-Inu," I cried out.

He spread my thighs wider as I cried out in pleasure. He picked up my hips and his mouth encased my pulsing shaft. I gasped and moaned out. Gods I had to figure out how he did that. Damn him and his voracious mouth. Sweet death I'm going to cum.

"Oh, ooohhh, Inu Yasha!" I yelled

He flipped me on to my knees and shoved into me roughly. I gasped at the painful pleasure as he continued to barrel into me with little restraint. I could feel his raging need plummet into me. Stretching me fully, I felt so full I forgot to breathe and when I remembered my lungs would not be pacified. He went harder and faster moving almost desperately.

I spilled hard only to be ridden to my next apex.

Inu POV

I gripped his hip tightly and held that ass up to me. I kept going… Oh yeah this would be one hell of a long night.

NEXT MORNING---------------

Throughout all I've been through that night must've been the worst. Kaede and nearly

Yes but it had its good parts that embraced in the morning. I woke up at dawn the rays of sun just spilling on to land illuminating the forest. Sesshomaru move closer to me. I could still smell the after math of our love making. I dressed myself and then gingerly dressed Sesshomaru. Suddenly I was cut on the arm and Sesshomaru was taken from my arms.

"Okay who are you?" some woman said.

"You took you're the one that took our lord are you not?" The man said.

"My name is Inu Yasha and yes I am the one who took him. He's my mate," I snarled at them, "Who are you?"

"I am Tenji and this is my mate Aikimi. We are the guards of Lord Sesshomaru," Tenji said calmly.

"You have mated him and you've pupped him as well," Aikimi added, "You realize that when he wakes, he won't want you."

"What makes you think that?" I spat.

"Well yesterday the effects of his heat hadn't worn off completely but when he awakes now he will despise you more than he did before," She hissed viciously.

"That's not true!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh really," She replied as Sesshomaru shifted, "We'll soon find out."

Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open. He arched his back up and stretched his limbs in a cat like fashion. He sat up and looked over and me. His quick glance turned into a cold glare.

"What have you done?" He snapped in a wild rage.

"You know what happened Sesshomaru," I retorted.

"How dare you take advantage of me, you vile half-breed monster!"

"You accepted me, you asked me!" I yelled back

"Oh you- you impertinent ill-bred bastard, I never want to see you again," He hollered in rage, "Tenji Aikimi remove the earth of his revolting, absolutely nauseating presence at once!"

"As you command milord," Aikimi hissed as she approached me.

"Wait milord he is the father of the pup you bare," Tenji a.k.a. the lifesaver replied, "Do you wish for your pup to grow up with only one of its parents?"

"I suppose you are right," He sighed sullenly.

"But Lord Sesshomaru-" Aikimi began.

"Do not question me. I am tired of people questioning me and my actions," he yelled and then sighed, "I'm just too tired."

"Sesshomaru-" I sighed.

"Don't. Do not talk to me. I will accept the truth that you are the father of the pup inside me but I will have very little to do with you half-breed," Sesshomaru replied coldly, "I will communicate with you only on matters that involve the pup."

"Sesshomaru you can't just push me off like that. You accepted me yesterday!" I yelled confusedly.

"I was in heat. I was only using you as a sex toy," He said maliciously.

"How dare you say that? After accusing me of taking advantage of you it seemed you took advantage of me," I snapped.

"Kill him, my pup needs not to know of his kind," Sesshomaru said as he stood effortlessly and began to walk away.

Aikimi approached me quickly and well as Tenji though he had some reluctance. I fought back. I drew out the tetsusaiga and moved into an offensive stance.

"Look you don't want me to use this. Just let me by so I can talk with Sesshomaru," I negotiated.

"I'm sorry but we must obey our lord," Tenji replied sadly.

"You asked for it," I muttered before I attacked.

Sesshomaru POV

Some where in the woods going west

I had been walking for nearly an hour. Aikimi and Tenji must've had more trouble with Inu Yasha than I thought fore his scent was quickly becoming stronger. I sighed morosely before I put my perfect mask on. I stood ready for him when he popped out of the wood.

His dress was sloppy and he was breathing hard. Aikimi and Tenji must've given him hell before he had defeated them. It was oddly electrifying to see him wild and disheveled

The way he was. I ignored any thoughts I might have had as I was pushed against a tree roughly. He held my hands above my head with one strong hand and pressed his body firmly against mine.

"Inu Yasha unhand me," I decreed crossly.

"Sesshomaru," he growled, "I have won your trust, your love, and your desire and yet you still refuse me! Why?"

"I would never love a half-breed bastard such as you," I spat distastefully.

That's when it happened. He slapped me across the face… fiercely. I don't know what astonished me more this or my instantaneous reaction. My vision became very blurry and wet trails ran down my cheeks. I knew what this was I had done it before as a child I had never expected to do this again without being under influence. But the pup didn't seem to bring these tears from my eyes.

"No don't…Don't cry please," He sighed, "Come on I'm sorry I didn't mean to slap you I just…Oh gods please I'll do anything just don't cry."

"Leave me to my solitude," I cried out.

"I can't do that Sesshomaru. Not until you listen to me,"

"I don't want to hear any words that may spill from you lips!"

"How could you? I gave up so much for you! My friends may never journey with me again, Kaede's village will no longer take me in, and you still don't love me? Because I am nothing but a worthless half-breed!" He hollered.

I turned my head away from him to avoid his splendid yellow gaze that burned holes into my skull. He gently turned my head back to him and stared intensely into my eyes. I tried my hardest to not look into those yellow orbs.

"I fight for you; I do all of these things just for you and you push me away. Well then I'll show you what it's like to be pushed away." He replied too calm for my tastes.

He pushed me to the ground and I immediately grabbed my stomach. I laid still on the ground the only thing that move on my body was my chest and my claws that were digging into the fertile ground. I could feel my fangs lengthen and my eye tint red. I sat up and looked at Inu Yasha his eyes were completely crimson. He kneeled down beside me and licked at the mark, the very mark he had made.

"What are you doing?" I bit back a moan.

I looked into completely red eyes. I was in deep shit…

TBC

Sequia: Well I hope you like it. Its okay not as well thought out as the first chapter but I appreciated the suggestions made by:

GoTribina: I really liked your good tips. Thank you I decided to use your suggestion because it was really cool and out of the box inside the box at the same time.

Rayniece: Thank you! It's okay you weren't the only one. I included yours because I thought it was good to send my OCs back in.

The others are going to be used later in the story. I'm still taking suggestions and I need someone that doesn't mind being a beta for UNCENSORED work. Thank you please review hope you enjoyed. Ja!


	3. Broken Doll

Sequia: Hello I am surprised at how many reviews I got! I got so many thank you. Thank you all for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT READ THIS! Thank you and enjoy…or exit out of this right now!

Summary: Sesshomaru is pregnant with Inu Yasha's pup, but Sesshomaru denied him! Who could deny our broken hearted hanyou?

SESSHOMARU POV

"Inu Yasha," I said calmly.

He growled and pinned me down. I struggled and he bit his mark. I gasped out in pain. I ceased my struggles as I caught his meaning. He looked down at me, my blood dripping from his mouth the same color of his eyes. Suddenly I wished he was burning with those yellow suns again. He quickly tore my clothes to shreds as he pulled them off of me. I heard him growl his approval of my body. He roughly pulled my legs apart. That's when I began to struggle again.

"Stop it you-" I began before I was cut off by a bloody kiss.

Blood ran down from my abused lips. He brutally spread my thighs and held my hands above my head with one strong hand. His claws were maliciously cutting my hip as he lifted me up to him. His hand still held my wrists but now I was sitting in his lap. He nipped at my collar as he slowly removed his clothes. What had I done to deserve this? He couldn't have expected me to accept him when my mind was clear. It wasn't my fault those weak human emotions he bares told him what I was doing wasn't fair to him. It didn't matter if it was fair to him it was suppose to be fair to me but now it looks like everyone is being treated unfairly. Suddenly he stopped. He threw his shirt to cover my body and stood growling.

The buzzing of a certain bug and a stench that was truly Naraku's appeared. I quickly donned the shirt and looked at the scraps I had left for a top. My pants were still intact mostly. From the knees down had been ripped off in his haste. I hurriedly put on what was left of them and tried to stand. Inu Yasha growled more and pushed me back to the ground. His eyes were his voice, "STAY!" they yelled to me and I obeyed quietly only because I had not the strength to fight him in my condition. Even worse, the forest was deadly quiet telling us of Naraku's arrival. He slithered through the wood until he came upon us.

"So it was you Inu Yasha, I should have expected as much. How dare you take what is destined to be mine?" Naraku hissed.

Inu Yasha just growled and looked at me. "Don't get hurt," his eyes replied for him. Naraku's tentacles grew from beneath his baboon cloak. Inu Yasha ran toward him quickly and sliced out the dolls head. I hadn't even noticed when a firm hand gripped my shoulder. Suddenly Inu Yasha was behind me. He slammed Kagura down to the ground.

"He belongs to Naraku," She yelled as she attacked.

Inu Yasha just growled and dodged her attacks flawlessly. He quickly sliced her body into four portions. First her head fell off then her torso then her waist to her thighs and her knees down followed the suit. Inu Yasha licked his lips. Never had I seen a more arousing sight. He had just fought for me, for my safety, for the safety of my child and now…now he was drenched in blood. He was completely soaked in the blood of MY enemy. He came toward me and kneeled between my legs. I breathed hard and my breaths came out as soft shudders. His eyes weren't as red as before.

"You belong to me," He growled.

He put his hand up to my eyes, "You see this. This is the blood of your enemies. I have killed them for you. I did this for you because you belong to me. You are my mate. You are mine! You will accept me, even if you have to be broken in order to do so!"

He kissed me harshly, "Do you refuse me?"

I couldn't answer as he kissed me again only this time it was softer. He laid me back unto the grass and sent butterfly kisses down my neck as he removed his haori with one had and my tattered silk hakamas with the other. I breathed hard and he kissed across my collar before biting down viciously.

"Do you refuse me?" He repeated angrily.

I was to say the least shocked. I didn't answer and his eyes were reddening again. He took off his pants and lifted my legs over his shoulders. He plunged into me ruthlessly. I screamed out in agony. He pulled out slowly and I thought he was going to stop hurting me…but he didn't. He plummeted back into me with a hard thrust. I could feel the blood splatter as he shoved back in. He did this many times before he halted his actions and kissed me roughly before burying his face in my neck kissing the skin softly.

"Do you refuse me my mate?" He purred nuzzling into my neck comfortingly, "Hmm well do you my love?"

I shook my head as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I would do anything to get him off of me…out of me. He smiled against my skin and started to send plum kisses up my neck over my chin to my mouth. His face hovered a breath over mine. He smiled brightly down at me. His eyes were still outlined with red but he freed my hands.

"I need you to say it for me my love," he whispered.

"I do not refuse you." I stated and the first of many wet trails came down my cheek.

"Do you love me?" he asked licking away my tears.

"I…I-I," I stuttered.

"Shh, my love, shh," he whispered sweetly, "That, you can answer afterward."

He began to slowly and gently move in and out of me. The pain was still there but not nearly as dreadful as before. In fact the ache began to sedate and I could actually feel him moving in and out of me. I gasped out…not in pain or in enjoyment but in astonishment. I had never felt this before.

"Do you like that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I-I…I am…I am un-uncer-uncertain," I stumbled.

He jabbed his hips in slow tight circles. I felt something bizarre erupt in my belly. I gasped out again this time I was sure it was in pleasure.

"Inu…Inu Ya- Inu Yasha," I panted out.

"That's right, say it," He growled as he started to move faster within me.

He was hitting something inside of me that drove me mad. It made me bite me lip from screaming out. I grabbed his arms to release some of the pressure in my body and looked up into those joy-filled yellow eyes. He moved my legs from his shoulders to his waist and moved a bit faster. I hadn't known I'd done anything but then I heard a moan come from him. My hands had moved now they were splayed across his chest subtly brushing against his nipples. He moved harder into me because of this.

"Ahhhh, oh gods," I moaned out.

"Yes sing it," he roared out.

"Oh, oh, Inu Yasha please, I-I…gods," I cried out unable to hold it in.

I gasped repeatedly. I tried to take in air but my lungs weren't working. Inu Yasha grabbed my face and held it up to look into my eyes. I fisted my hand in his soft hair and pulled him down into a kiss. As our tongues battled fiercely he pushed harder into me. I gasped out and broke the kiss with a low moan of pleasure and threw my head back. He kissed down my neck and licked his way back to my lips.

"Inu…Inu Yasha," I whispered harshly.

"What is it baby?"

"I need you to… I need," I was cut off by his kiss.

I broke away from the kiss and moan out his name. He howled in delight. I stopped moaning I stopped everything. My hips were moving to meet him on their own. My vision was fogged by this blinding bliss. I panted wildly and threw my head side to side trying to decide what to do with all this pleasure building inside of me. Then his hand came to stroke my shaft. I panted harder.

"Inu I need you do it faster," I whimpered.

He did as I asked. He was going so fast and so hard he had hit a spot deep inside of me I thought never existed. He hit me there once more and I came hard into his hands. His hand tightened around my shaft as he came immediately after me, spilling wildly into me. He brushed the hair from my sweaty brow and tried to regain his breath.

"What are you going to wear?" He laughed leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Don't," I said just salvaging my breath.

"What? What did I do now?" he asked bewilderedly.

"Don't kiss me there," I stated.

"Why not?"

"That marking on my forehead is sensitive," I informed him.

He brushed his lips across it I immediately became hard, "How sensitive?"

"Very sensitive, it's the most sensitive part of my body," I panted.

He kissed me there and I instantaneous spurted across our stomachs with a loud cry. He looked down at me with a somewhat confused face.

"Well that was…Wow," he replied.

"Don't do that," I panted trying to calm my heart beat and regain my breath.

"How sensitive are your other markings?" He replied tracing the stripes on my face.

"Sensitive but not as sensitive as the moon," I whispered tiredly.

"Tired?"

I nodded and shifted somewhat uncomfortably. The activities that had partaken earlier in the day had really affected me. Inu Yasha collected me into his arms along with his clothes and the scraps of mine. Soon we reached a lake. The water was very cold and Inu Yasha kept his body close to mine. Yet I still trembled. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands through my hair. This is how it was going to be. I would be his…in a very boorish manner his bitch and he would treat me like a doll at all other times. If I was to refuse him I would be broken and then fixed to perfection.

I…am… his doll…

_**You don't have to be…**_

TBC

Sequia: YES! I actually have plot! I'm so happy I actually gave the story plot. This is a major accomplishment considering my usually WPOP (Without plot or point) chapters. Well then if you like please review if you didn't flame the hell out of me. JA!


	4. You're Taking Over Me! Stop it!

Sequia: Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT READ THIS! THAT MEANS HOT GUYS JUMPING ON HOT GUYS!Thank you and enjoy…or exit out of this right now!

Summary: Sesshomaru is pondering about the weird voices he's hearing in his head. Inu Yasha gets a beating like never before all through the chapter. Kouga appears to have some fun but Ayame isn't far behind. Oh yeah weird pregnant cravings: Sesshomaru meets peanut butter, chocolate chip fudge cookies…mustard and…pickles all together in one big bowl of creepy.

INU POV

Sesshomaru was silent and I washed him carefully. When I reached his thighs I had to wash a bit harder to get rid of all the blood. I felt really bad cleaning him. I knew I had done all of this. It was hard to wash him because he flinched every time I touched him. Tears were silently sliding down his cheeks and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. I slithered back up to his face. He held his face down and his body was trembling.

"Sesshomaru, please look at me," I pleaded.

He immediately obeyed. His eyes were slightly wider than normal and they were red with tears. This was because of me I did this. The reason he was sad, broken; the reason for these tears that came from his stunningly gorgeous eyes and down beautiful soft cheeks. I held his face in my hands and wiped away his tears but more came.

"Will you forgive me Sesshomaru?" I asked as I pulled him into an embrace, "I know what I did was horrible but I really do love you and I didn't want to…I didn't want it to come out and hurt you. I was just so angry from when you rejected me I lost control. I-I…I…Sesshomaru I-"

"Yes Inu Yasha, I forgive you," he replied in an empty tone.

All those times in the past when I heard my brother speak or when I looked upon his face or when I gazed into his eyes all I saw was cold emptiness. The cold let me know something had to be there and I always wanted to see some type of emotion in his eyes. That's why I was always so happy and excited when we fought because in his eyes I would see hatred. I would know that my brother had a soul but now I see nothing, I hear nothing and I know that I am to blame for this.

I looked into those empty eyes knowing mine were filled with regret. Why did I choose to break him? I could have asked him to give me a chance to prove myself to him. I know he would have considered it even if it was only the affects of the pup. But I didn't I just let my demon side rule over me. Kagome was right I could have fought it but it was what I truly wanted…I wanted to break Sesshomaru into submission just to prove to myself and to him that I was better, stronger than him. I only proved that I was weaker and pitiful instead.

"Can you walk?" I asked dumbly.

"Yes Inu Yasha," He said dully.

I held his hand and we got out of the lake. I will be punished for what I have done…

SESS POV

Those words kept echoing in my mind. _You don't have to be._ Those strange words were taunting me. Trying to give me false hope so that I may think I could get away only to be hurt once more. I try to ignore them but the echoing gets louder. Just the sound of it makes me want to squirm. The squirming feeling you get when a spider crawls across your belly. The word spider made me think instinctively about Naraku and the attack that only made me feel worse.

I gingerly put on the clothes he had given me. I slowly stand to my feet I start cry much harder yet my sobs are still silent. I have never cried this much before today. Even in my days as a child my eyes rarely stung with tear but now they sting so badly. My tears merely come down so profusely that my cheeks begin to ache. It hurts so much. I'm hurting all over. My legs, my arms, my chest, my abdomen, my neck, my throat, my head, my back, my hips even my toes and my fingers hurt especially my backside. But my heart hurts too, my mind, my spirit, my pride, my dignity, even my pup is suffering. I trembled with pain…physical as well as mental. I have never been in more pain in my life. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms about my waist.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No Inu Yasha," I answered weakly.

"Why are you shivering?"

"It…It hurts Inu Yasha," I whispered. _It hurts so much._

"I'll carry you," he says lifting me bridal style into his arms.

"Very well Inu Yasha," I replied with a shuddering breath.

He runs quickly back to the village our short journey is eerily silent. When we reach the old priestess's hut the others are awake and having a discussion about what I am unsure but I suspect that it is about Inu Yasha and I for their conversation ended as soon as we entered. The girl Kagome I believe her name is stands up quickly. Inu Yasha places me back on my feet.

"You should sit down Sesshomaru," he suggests.

"Yes Inu Yasha," I respond as I obey his command.

The girl Kagome is looking at me oddly as if I suddenly had grown four extra heads the exterminator Sango is looking at me as well. They both come and sit next to me on opposite sides. I realize I'm still weeping. I hold my head down and let out a quivering sigh. My hair falls around me blocking the world from my view if only it could block the pain. Sango holds up my face, takes out a silk cloth, and wipes away my tears.

"Oh my goodness what happened Sesshomaru?" Kagome asks softly.

I do not answer I merely clutch my tattered hakamas and take a deep breath while I try to ignore the urge to sob wildly on this woman's shoulder. Kagome sighs softly at my silence and strokes my hair. Suddenly she turns a heated glare toward Inu Yasha and nearly everyone in the room followed her lead.

"Inu Yasha if you don't tell me what you did? So help me-" Kagome replied shaking with anger.

"It wasn't my fault! I couldn't-"

"Stop making excuses Inu Yasha, we all know you did something to make Sesshomaru cry," The little fox said crawling into my lap and giving me a hug.

"I said-" Inu Yasha began.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind enters the hut and I find myself in the arms of the northern wolf prince. He gives me a cheeky smile and a wink. I just blink confusedly as he wipes away the remainder of my tears.

"Don't cry pretty thing. So you were the one to take him mutt. Well it doesn't seem like you got consent. So he'll be leaving with me," the wolf prince said smugly.

"He's MY mate and he's not going anywhere especially with a wimpy wolf like you," Inu Yasha growled, "Now let him go."

"Kouga put Sesshomaru down. Inu Yasha tell me what you did to make Sesshomaru sad before I say the "s" word." Kagome snapped.

This Kouga put me down but he did not relish his hold on me. Inu Yasha growled and laid his hand on the hilt of tetsusaiga. Kagome looked between the two of them for a moment.

"Okay no one's fighting or we will have a purified demon and a half. Okay now Kouga let Sesshomaru go now." Kagome retorted.

"Fine," Kouga replied releasing me and I sat back down, "But that doesn't mean I won't be leaving with him."

Another burst of wind entered the hut, "No you won't. You've already promised yourself to me Kouga."

"Ayame, it's good that you're here," Sango said.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked.

"Sesshomaru was in heat Inu Yasha mated and pupped him. Now Sesshomaru is crying because of something stupid Inu Yasha did. Then Kouga came to take Sesshomaru away from Inu Yasha," the monk explained.

"Inu Yasha how could you?" Ayame yelled at him before kneeling beside me, "Oh you poor thing."

"Stupid mutt if he's your mate why are you making him cry?" Kouga yelled.

"It was an accident-"

Kagome pushed Inu Yasha outside of the hut, "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit. Baka."

Ayame, Sango, and Kagome were around me trying to comfort me. I was so confused I didn't know what to think. Soon my troubles were all forgotten and my cheeks dried as I tried to keep up with their chatter. Inu Yasha had entered the room again and sat sulking in the corner.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru. If Inu Yasha isn't sensitive to your needs we'll beat the sensitivity into him," Sango threatened her eyes seemed to be glowing and she had an unbelievably dark aura for a human and then suddenly it was gone and she was smiling brightly, "We'll worry about him later. Do you need anything?"

"Inu Yasha is always being a big bully but don't worry Sesshomaru I'll be brave I'll protect you," Shippou's quivering voice rang out.

"You little runt why I oughta-" Inu Yasha began.

He was cut off by the glares of angry women and decided to back off and continue to sulk in the corner. They immediately switched moods and began to cheerfully talk to me again.

"Shippou you're so sweet," Ayame said hugging the little fox.

"Oh Sesshomaru you must be hungry here try this," Kagome said handing me a strange package.

"What is it?" I asked dazedly.

"They're sugar cookies," the little fox explained, "they taste really good. Here I'll open them for you. Try one."

He opened the package and a sweet scent drifted into the room. He held one up to me and I took the offered treat and took a small bite. They were delicious and suddenly I felt hungrier than I had in my entire life. I grabbed more and ate them and then I grabbed more and soon I ate them… all.

"You must be really hungry," Sango replied gazing at the empty package.

"Oh demons must give birth a lot sooner than humans," Kagome said looking through her things.

"Yes dog demons are only pregnant for three months before giving birth. So the effects come a lot sooner," Ayame informed stroking my hair.

"Kagome you should let him try peanut butter," Shippou suggested.

I looked over at Shippou in Ayame's lap not having a clue to what he was talking about. Suddenly he looked absolutely adorable and I had no idea why. I pondered this for a moment and I found no logical explanation.

"Sango, why does Shippou suddenly look cute and adorable?" I asked bluntly.

"It's because you're pregnant Sesshomaru," Sango replied with a bright smiled.

"Oh…very well," I sighed. Gods was I hungry.

"Oh no, I don't have any peanut butter left, I'll go home really quick and get some and some ice cream," Kagome said grabbing her bag and walking toward the door.

"What you can't go home now! We have to stop Naraku!" Inu Yasha yelled angrily.

He stood and they both engaged in an altercation. I hastily accessed the situation. I was hungry, Kagome was going to get me some food, and Inu Yasha was stopping her from getting my food. I solved the problem swiftly too. I stood up and walked over to Inu Yasha. I picked him up by his collar.

"I'm hungry, she's getting me food, the pup is the reason for my extreme hunger, you gave me this pup, **it is all your fault, get over it**," I replied in an evilly malicious tone before throwing him out of the hut then I smiled and turned to Kagome, "Bye Kagome."

"Bye," she called sprinting out of hut. Good the faster she runs the sooner she'll go home the sooner she'll get back with my food.

I returned to my seat and sighed once again. I was so hungry. I couldn't even feel the pain Inu Yasha had inflicted on me because my hunger pain had become thousand fold it's power. I needed a feast and I doubted Kagome would come back with one. Tenji and Aikimi would've taken me to the palace where I would've gotten a feast. If Inu Yasha hadn't hurt them I'd be in the castle…eating. Once again this was all Inu Yasha's fault and the little kitsune reminded me of Rin, who must be missing me terribly and who I suddenly miss terribly too. Being pregnant was dreadful. Inu Yasha had come back into the room just as I mumbled to myself, "I have to go home."

"What was that Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked.

"I have to go home too," I repeated.

"I'll escort you," Kouga suggested in a suggestive tone.

"The hell you will. I'll take him home when Kagome gets back," Inu Yasha yelled crossly.

I said nothing. Hearing that tone in his voice and that look in his eye I knew what would happen. I would be broken again if I was to even look at him or at Kouga. I quickly put my head down and avoided everyone's glazes. My hair fell over my face so I couldn't see them looking at me but I could feel Kouga turn his gaze on me. Inu Yasha followed his gaze as well as everyone else in the room. Or at least that's what it felt like.

"Stop doing that mutt," Kouga growled.

Inu Yasha returned his growl and said nothing.

"What is Inu Yasha doing?" Miroku asked.

"That fucker broke him. That mutt mated him without consent so when Sesshomaru was no longer under the influence of heat he refused that him and that damn hanyou broke him. You filthy mutt," Kouga shouted furiously.

"You mean he bro-…no, Inu Yasha wouldn't…I mean he couldn't do such…You didn't do that did you?" Sango stammered outlandishly.

She got no answer. I was picked up faster than lightening and soon I was in Kouga's arms going toward some unknown place. I felt ashamed and I admit I was scared of what Inu Yasha might do when he got me back.

"You have to put me down. He'll kill you for taking me away from his mate," I commanded.

"Well in about an hour you won't have a mate again," Kouga replied with a smirk.

"How so? Inu Yasha marked me. I may not know much about heat or mating but I do know that if one is marked by someone they're considered mates," I said clearly.

"That bastard broke you. It is not allowed in mating which is why the mark is disappearing," Kouga answered.

"But Inu Yasha he'll-" I began.

"Inu Yasha will never hurt you again pretty thing. We're going to my den so you can meet my pack. Don't worry. I'm not stupid like that mutt. I won't try to break you. I can wait until you want me but until then I'll have you writhing with pleasure every night until we become mates. Oh and I thought about the pup situation we can keep it if you want but if not we give it to Inu Yasha and then you can be pregnant with strong full demon pups. If we keep the pup I just hope it gets your looks instead of the mutt's. No offense but I don't think I'd like to see a pup cursed with that bastards looks. I'd rather see your pretty face on it. And about our pups…well we won't have to worry about them they'll be handsome and beautiful like their mother and father. I was thinking about having seven pups-" Kouga ranted.

"Seven pups?" I gulped.

I could picture seven black and silver haired little children running around me screaming mommy bloody loud. Jaken would be killed by those monsters. He can barely handle Rin. How does he expect me lord of the western lands to be a mother of seven or maybe eight pups. I'm a demon not a miracle-worker!

"Yeah I think seven is a good way to start. How about five strong sons who will get their looks from me and two beautiful little girls who will have more of your looks than mine? I want one of the boys to be a splitting image of me, one of them should be twins with one of the girls. They should have my hair your eyes. The third one should look a lot like you only with my structure and my eyes. The fourth and the fifth ones should be twins except on will have your eyes and one will my eyes. And the last girl should look like an even more feminine version of you. Or maybe we should go with eight and have one more girl. That's only two litters of four. The birth will only be about…uh twenty hours for each litter. Isn't that great?" Kouga fantasized.

What world did this ruffian live in? I certainly was not about to bare seven, eight, or even nine children. Nor was I going to be in labor for twenty hours for each litter. Was this man absolutely insane? If he was their leader what would the rest of the pack be like? They must be madder than him if they choose him to be their leader and I, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands: eldest son of the former lord of the western lands the great Inu Taisho, was to meet this mad man's pack. I think not.

"No, that is not great nor is it realistic. Unhand this Sesshomaru immediately." I demanded.

"Look its okay Inu Yasha can't hurt you," Kouga whispered into my ear.

My blood boiled. I was tired of being weak. I was so tired of being protected. Just because I was pregnant didn't give Inu Yasha the right to break me or Kouga the right to manhandle me. They think just because I'm in a weaker state they can take advantage of me. I grabbed Kouga's arm and flipped him over myself. I quickly regained my balance after falling from his arms and ran toward my palace.

I ignored all of the immense pain that traveled up my spine and I ran. I ignore the smell of my own blood and the feel of it running down my thighs. I just continued to run toward my home. I could only hope that I could make it there without Kouga or Inu Yasha catching me. I had forgotten all about Naraku something that would prove to be a grave mistake.

TBC...

Sequia: Dun DUN DUN...OH no poor Maru-sama! Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it. I just realized this is my first chapter without a lemon. It feels kind of weird well I hope you liked it. Please review. Bai bai!


	5. Naraku's Plan and Kohaku's Escape

Sequia: Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT READ THIS! Thank you and enjoy…or exit out of this right now!

Summary: Uhhh… well I don't know we'll just have to see won't we. This will be pretty short because I have a lot of stories to update.

Sesshomaru POV

I was dreaming I knew that…no this is a nightmare, a peaceful nightmare that doesn't seem like it could ever be real. Naraku is there I can feel his presence. Someone's crying and in immense pain. He feels so sad, sorrow is seeping from him. I'm uncertain as to why I can feel this but I can. He has his arms wrapped around something, protecting something, loving something. Suddenly…no slowly that thing is gone like it was fading away and the pain is ten times worse. Naraku did something to him and he starts to feel so lost, so heartbroken, so purposeless. Far away yet so very close there are others. One of them is angry with himself and miserable but in love. He is brave yet scared too but not only himself but for the one he loves. He fears that if something was to happen to his love he would not be able to continue. The love for this person pours off of in giant waves and they seem to crash down upon me in the most gentle of violent ways. I like this person and the one in great pain, the one with Naraku, really loves this person; loves this person so very much. I can feel the one with Naraku calling out to the one he loves so clearly in a soft but crisp whisper. I wish I was like this person and that I some one to love me in anyway as purely as this one's love was.

I can feel a hand on my face but I do not like the touch. It makes me shudder not like Inu Yasha's touches. Those sweet shiver kisses and soft caresses. Even when he was 'breaking' me I still felt pleasure although my mind was drowning in pain at the fact that he wanted me to be submissive instead of equal. I suppose I deserved that after all the years of torment and superiority I choke him in for all those long, long years. I've never really wanted to admit to him…I never really wanted to say 'it' first because then he could choose not to return my feelings. I couldn't live through that rejection. I can survive the sweet pain of love and of loving but the rejection is something I can't handle. Which is why I rejected him first, if I hadn't he would've hurt me first.

There is something inside of me this I'm sure but it's not the pup. There's a hand on my stomach but it doesn't feel bad and yet it isn't pleasurable like Inu Yasha's touch but it calms me and supports me telling me that everything is going to turn out right in the end. Humans have this; I can see it in Rin's eyes…and in Inu Yasha. This touch is making me want Inu Yasha more than I ever have. I feel as though without him, if he doesn't get here soon, I'll never have him again.

NARAKU POV

He is here in my bed beautiful, angelic, nude, but unprepared for the ceremony that is to take place. Its night now and three days from now he will be under my spell, Inu Yasha's filthy pup will be destroyed, and my heir will be inside him, growing. Sesshomaru will know of nothing except undying loyalty and obedience to me and only me. My plan is perfect nothing will defeat me not even Inu Yasha.

"Master Naraku," Kohaku said.

"Speak Kohaku," I hissed angry that someone would interrupt me while I was gazing upon beauty.

"Inu Yasha and Kouga both want Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's top guards are looking for him as well and Kagura isn't dead."

"I know all of this Kohaku. Tell me the real reason you have disturbed me."

"Rumors of mutiny are going around from your servants. They want him for themselves, Kagura is leading the rebellion. Kanna knows all who are involved. What do you wish to happen to them?" he asked.

"Nothing, they will find out soon enough. You have been loyal to me Kohaku. Come and gaze upon your god," I chuckled.

He entered the room and looked upon Sesshomaru's face and body.

"Touch him," I commanded.

He began to do as he was told and a bright blue light emitted from Sesshomaru. The jewel fell from Kohaku's body and it was purified. Kohaku was still breathing, he was alive. He looked at me and picked up the jewel shard. I was about to go after him as he began to run but this blue light trapped me and I wasn't able to get close to the boy. The barrier didn't fade until hours later and it was night. I was going to have to find out more about him before the ceremony began I would hopefully have enough time.

"Kanna," I said.

"Yes, Master Naraku," She said appearing in the doorway.

"Go invite Inu Yasha, Kouga and their companions to my Mating. Invite Kikyou as well. Do not give them directions to the castle they will get here on their own. I want to destroy them all at the same time." I growled.

"Yes, Master Naraku," She replied before taking a step to leave.

"And Kanna if you see Kohaku kill him,"

She hesitated, "Yes Master Naraku."

Inu Yasha POV

I hadn't gone after Kouga because I realized I didn't deserve Sesshomaru. Kagome had returned and asked why I hadn't gone after him. She was yelling at me for what did to Sesshomaru. I was yelling at myself. I should have known when he rejected me it only meant I wasn't good enough. It was close to sunset now.

"INU YASHA!" Kagome shouted furiously.

"WHAT? Are you going to continue yelling at me for what I did? I don't even deserve Sesshomaru so stop yelling at me to go after him. He doesn't belong to me. I can't just own him. He doesn't love me Kagome! He doesn't even want me! He wants nothing to do with me! All he wants of me is to die which isn't that bad of an idea! In fact it would just save people the time and the inconvenience!" I began yelling until Sango slapped me.

"Don't you dare say that, we all know that if Sesshomaru hated you so much he wouldn't have let you do it. He would have stopped you. He may be pregnant but he is still far from weak. He obviously wants you a lot more than you or him are willing too realize so if you'll stop being thickheaded and stubborn for one moment and just put your pride aside you'll see that you love him more than you're letting on and that he loves you too. Now we are going after your mate and unborn child and you are going to apologize and tell him how much you love him," Sango said firmly, "Aren't you?"

I nodded, "Good, let's go," she added.

We began to follow Kouga and my brother's scent. I knew I would be punished for my sins unto him.

Kouga POV

Damn he's strong. But I could smell his blood. I had followed his scent but now I was in the middle of nowhere and his scent had simply disappeared. The mutt's scent on the other hand was getting closer. I couldn't find any other scent except for Sesshomaru's. Where the hell did he get to?

"Kouga!" I heard Inu Yasha yell just as he reached me, "Where is he?"

"That's who I'm trying to find. He got away from me and now I can't find my future mate," I explained.

"What? Kouga, how irresponsible can you be? Sesshomaru could be hurt or lost or hungry and what about the baby? You're such a jerk!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"I didn't mean to he's the one who hurt me and ran off," I said defending myself.

"That doesn't matter we still need to find Sesshomaru," Sango pointed out.

We were about to move on before the mutt smelled something.

"Naraku," he growled.

Soon the buzzing could be heard and Kanna appeared. Everyone went into offensive stances.

"I have come to give you all an invitation to Lord Naraku's Mating Ceremony," Kanna said emotionlessly, "Lord Naraku and Sesshomaru have both made the conscious decision to mate. They've decided because you're Lord Sesshomaru brother you should be invited."

I growled; Conscious decision puh-lease. Now I have an even better situation! Get Sesshomaru and kill Naraku all in one day. How great is that.

"You have exactly three days until you get to the castle. If you do not make it the barrier will close and you may never see him again," Kanna replied before walking slowly away.

"This is bad. This is really, really bad," Kagome panicked.

Inu Yasha's scent changed and his demonic aura increased greatly. Tetsusaiga was pulsing in rage.

"Inu Yasha are you going to be okay?"

He looked up at us and his eyes were crimson, "Of course I am. In fact I going to find Naraku kill him and bring Sesshomaru back with me."

His words were deadly calm and in such a form one would have thought he'd be half crazy instead he seems to have more sense than he's ever had. He turned away and began walking in the opposite direction that Kanna had come. He had a plan in that small mutt brain of his and I was going to find out what it was.

"I'm going to find Naraku so when I come back with Sesshomaru tell mutt face not to be so angry," I said smugly before leaving.

This was the beginning of something horrible.

Sequia: Thank you all for reading I hope you liked it. I told you it would be short. Sighe oh well I hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. When We Love

Sequia: Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT READ THIS! Thank you and enjoy…or exit out of this right now!

Summary: Uhhh… well I don't know we'll just have to see won't we. This will be pretty short because I have a lot of stories to update.

Sesshomaru POV

My eyes slowly fluttered open and my heart beat quickened. I was cold, nude and alone. I shrank under the silk sheets about me. My skin burned for his touch and I hated it. I didn't want him, and he didn't want me either. He didn't love me. The room was covered in Naraku's filthy scent. I heard foot steps come toward the room. The door slid open and Naraku walked in. I closed my eyes. He came closer to me and I calmed my breathing. He checked over my neck and the junction between my neck and shoulder. He touched my mating mark and it burned until he removed his had from the spot.

"Damn it! It's still there I thought I told that bastard to possess him. Damn it all, at this rate he'll never be mine." Naraku cursed.

"Naraku," the unfamiliar voice came from behind the screen.

"What now?" he snarled impatiently.

"Kohaku has reached Inu Yasha,"

"Good all is going to plan Hakudoushi,"

_No, Inu Yasha, my love, no; not my love…My owner. What ever he may be to me have him survive because I love him and I can't stop. Damn these feelings these pups that cause me to have this weakness!_

Flash back  
"Do you refuse me?" He repeated angrily.

I was to say the least shocked. I didn't answer and his eyes were reddening again. He took off his pants and lifted my legs over his shoulders. He plunged into me ruthlessly. I screamed out in agony. He pulled out slowly and I thought he was going to stop hurting me…but he didn't. He plummeted back into me with a hard thrust. I could feel the blood splatter as he shoved back in. He did this many times before he halted his actions and kissed me roughly before burying his face in my neck kissing the skin softly.

"Do you refuse me my mate?" He purred nuzzling into my neck comfortingly, "Hmm well do you my love?"

I shook my head as tears threatened to fall from my eyes. I would do anything to get him off of me…out of me. He smiled against my skin and started to send plum kisses up my neck over my chin to my mouth. His face hovered a breath over mine. He smiled brightly down at me. His eyes were still outlined with red but he freed my hands.

"I need you to say it for me my love," he whispered.

"I do not refuse you." I stated and the first of many wet trails came down my cheek.

"Do you love me?" he asked licking away my tears.

"I…I-I," I stuttered.

"Shh, my love, shh," he whispered sweetly, "That, you can answer afterward."

End

_He had so viciously taken me then but Naraku had sent one of his minions to possess him. That's why he did those things to me, that's why his mark still brands my skin. That's why when…all those times…So those voices were Naraku as well…Inu Yasha loves me he would never hurt me. The possession didn't work that's why at the end-_

Flash back

"Do you like that?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I-I…I am…I am un-uncer-uncertain," I stumbled.

He jabbed his hips in slow tight circles. I felt something bizarre erupt in my belly. I gasped out again this time I was sure it was in pleasure.

"Inu…Inu Ya- Inu Yasha," I panted out.

"That's right, say it," He growled as he started to move faster within me.

He was hitting something inside of me that drove me mad. It made me bite me lip from screaming out. I grabbed his arms to release some of the pressure in my body and looked up into those joy-filled yellow eyes. He moved my legs from his shoulders to his waist and moved a bit faster. I hadn't known I'd done anything but then I heard a moan come from him. My hands had moved now they were splayed across his chest subtly brushing against his nipples. He moved harder into me because of this.

"Ahhhh, oh gods," I moaned out.

"Yes sing it," he roared out.

"Oh, oh, Inu Yasha please, I-I…gods," I cried out unable to hold it in.

I gasped repeatedly. I tried to take in air but my lungs weren't working. Inu Yasha grabbed my face and held it up to look into my eyes. I fisted my hand in his soft hair and pulled him down into a kiss. As our tongues battled fiercely he pushed harder into me. I gasped out and broke the kiss with a low moan of pleasure and threw my head back. He kissed down my neck and licked his way back to my lips.

"Inu…Inu Yasha," I whispered harshly.

"What is it baby?"

"I need you to… I need," I was cut off by his kiss.

I broke away from the kiss and moan out his name. He howled in delight. I stopped moaning I stopped everything. My hips were moving to meet him on their own. My vision was fogged by this blinding bliss. I panted wildly and threw my head side to side trying to decide what to do with all this pleasure building inside of me. Then his hand came to stroke my shaft. I panted harder.

"Inu I need you do it faster," I whimpered.

He did as I asked. He was going so fast and so hard he had hit a spot deep inside of me I thought never existed. He hit me there once more and I came hard into his hands. His hand tightened around my shaft as he came immediately after me, spilling wildly into me. He brushed the hair from my sweaty brow and tried to regain his breath.

End

_So loving he was near the end, so lovingly he behaved all those times before. And then the last night of my heat…he had been so gentle unlike every time before we were so barbarically making love…until then._

Flash back

"Oh Inu Yasha," I gasped, "Please."

"Sesshomaru, wait," He whispered huskily, "Don't move so fast, we have all night."

"Inu Yasha I need you," I cried out, "Please." I began to travel kisses down his neck, "Please."

But he continued to slowly push into me. The pleasure of it all was driving me mad. He held down my hips until I decided to mimic his slow, steady movements. My legs wrapped around his waist my arms about his neck as I held him as close as I could and he made sweet love to me.

"Inu Yasha," I had whispered it like a prayer.

"Hm,"

"It feels so good," I whispered sweetly into his ear, "I've never felt this before. It feels so good that I can scarcely remember anything but you making sweet love to me."

"Sesshomaru," He said in hushed words, "I'm sorry. This is how I should have made your first time."

_Inu Yasha, I love you._

"Sesshomaru, I love you so much." He kissed me slowly. Our tongues languidly danced.

_Inu Yasha, I love you too. I want to say it so badly but how could anyone love me after what I've done to you._

End

_He loved me too_. Tears filled my eyes threatening to spill over. _Inu Yasha come, save me from this. I'll die from this_. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I whimpered his name. Naraku heard me and shook me fiercely.

"Enough, enough of this crying, enough of this whimpering, enough of this calling out his name I've had all I will take from you!"

My eyes opened abruptly and he threw me back onto the bed and pounced on me. He was wild and angry I could hear the rage in his voice and he reeked of it.

"He will not come for you. He doesn't want you now that he's had you. He'll never come back for you or the pup," He hissed his voice laced with venom. "But you will go back to him soon the spell is almost complete. You will come begging me to take away your pain."

I struggled, "Inu Yasha will come for me and the pup. He loves me. He will come no matter what."

"No," He groped my backside I froze, "He loves this, but what man wouldn't? Soon this and all that you are will be mine. You will be under screaming for more when I have my way with you."

"Never would I submit to the likes of you." _Never would I submit to anyone but my Inu Yasha._

He back handed me and began to choke me. The suffocation was making my vision blurry. When he let go of my throat I was nearly out. His words came to me a bit fuzzy but I remember clearly what he said. "When you wake you will be returned to your precious Inu Yasha but he will not want you for long." His horrible laugh ended as my world went black.

KOHAKU POV

I ran, and ran, and ran. Naraku didn't have my life anymore. That Sesshomaru guy was in trouble. I could go back to Ane-ue she could help me save him after all he did save me from Naraku.

I saw the girl in weird clothes she spotted me first.

INU POV

It had been two days since Sesshomaru was kidnapped. I longed for him more each hour. I had just sensed Aikimi and Tenji. They were going to kill me when they find out what I did. Kagome had just sensed Kohaku's jewel shard. She said it had been purified.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted.

He came running out of the woods into Sango's arms. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Ane-ue, Sesshomaru-sama…" he panted out, "Naraku," his voice turned to anger. "He going to do something horrible to him." his voice was desperate, "He saved me. We have to save him too."

As Kohaku explained everything Aikimi came out of the woods and Tenji right beside her. She gave me a long hard look while the others looked at her like she was crazy.

"You lost him to the enemy while he was pregnant," she stated calmly before beginning to shout madly, "You mean we plan that whole fight thing so you two could kiss and make up and you lose him! TENJI!"

"Yes my love,"

"NEXT TIME WE USE AN IDIOT PROOF BARRIER!"

"Yes my love,"

"God, why did he have to get pregnant by you? Oh, I just hope the child doesn't have a mind like yours."

"I didn't even lose him, he ran away and got kidnapped."

"Ran away, ha, told you so." Aikimi bragged.

"Well then this is unexpected." Tenji said a bit surprised.

"Uh… Inu Yasha could you tell us who these people are?" Kagome asked.

"This is Aikmi and Tenji, Sesshomaru's guards."

"So you mean to say you're the reason this whole thing started." Sango stated.

"Well yeah. But-" Aikmi began.

We all sensed pulsing and then Naraku's scent was exposed and so was Sesshomaru's. I ran off toward his scent. I could get Naraku later as long as I have Sesshomaru now. Soon I saw him lying down by a tree. He was wearing a black silk kimono and he was unconscious. I ran to him and kneeled beside him. I didn't smell blood and he had no bruises that I could see.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered and gently shook his shoulders, "Wake up, wake up."

His eyes slowly flutter open he seemed a bit light headed and when he sat up he leaned against me. He opened his eyes completely and looked up at me.

"Inu Yasha," He said weakly.

"Sesshomaru are you alright? Oh, god I'm sorry for what I did, please don't leave me; I love you so much," I held him close.

"I'm fine Inu Yasha. I was not harmed though I did find something out. It wasn't your fault. Naraku had you possessed," he whispered returning my embrace, "You technically didn't do it. That's why the mark is still there. Don't leave me, just promise you won't ever leave me and I'll never run away from you again. I swear I won't. I love you too much."

He buried his face in my neck.

"I won't even think about leaving you Sesshomaru, I promise."

"And you'll always want me and you'll always love me? No matter what happens?" he whispered it like a hopeful child.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," I said gently, "always. Forever I'll love you and want you forever. No matter what may happen." The others were getting close. I kissed him on the cheek and picked him up. I wanted to get him as far away from Naraku as I could.

On my way out I ran past the others who turned around and followed me. Once we were a good fifty miles away from Naraku's stench we all stopped and set up camp. I never let Sesshomaru out of my arms as they set up. We were sitting high in a tree just above camp. He was sitting in my lap. He hadn't said a word until then.

"Inu Yasha I need a bath and new clothes. These smell of Naraku how can you even stand to be near me?" he said disgustedly.

"I just smell you delicious scent instead,"

"Inu Yasha," he chuckled.

"Its true here smell yourself."

"Inu Yasha," he continued to chuckle.

"Alright love birds if you can come down here and stop swapping spit long enough to explain everything," Aikimi yelled up.

"I have new clothes for you my lord," Tenji said.

"Hello, if you could get out of each other's pants for one moment-"

"Aikimi, that's our lord and his mate," Tenji said urgently.

"Oh yeah, if you could **please** get out of each other's pants for one moment to explain everything to us." Miroku laugh and Kagome snickered.

"Aikimi please,"

"What you actually think they're up there not doing anything but whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears,"

"You trust that woman?" I asked.

"Her father used to be the General of the Western army, she beat me up when I was a pup I was four and she was eleven, we've been friends since then…well kind of," He answered.

"I like Tenji more," I commented, "When did you meet him?"

"Same time I met her. He took her off of me shouting that I was the prince and that she would get herself killed. His father was first advisor. He protected me from her wrath most of the time."

I nodded, "Want to go down there now?"

"Well I need my clothes to take a bath," He sighed.

I jumped down with him in tow. We landed before them I kept my arm around his waist. He held out his hand, "My clothes."

Tenji handed them to him, "Yes milord."

Then we walked off toward a lake not far from camp, far enough that they wouldn't hear Sesshomaru hopefully oh well they could give me hell later. When we reached the lake I relished my hold on him and we both stripped. We both entered the lake. The water was lukewarm from the sun. I held him close and kissed his neck lightly. He leaned into the touch my skin burned for his. He had been away far too long.

I kissed further down…and down…

2 HOURS LATER

Kagome POV

It had been about two hours since they went to the lake. Shippou had been sleeping before they left and I was very happy he was. We could hear um…noises.

"GODS! INU YASHA, YES!"

"Geeze, do they have to be so loud," Aikimi complained.

"Well, it isn't really Inu Yasha its just Lord Sesshomaru," Tenji elaborated.

"Yes, oh yes… please. Oh, more," there was a high moan, "No, don't stop…don't stop. Ahhh, you're so good."

"Way to go Inu Yasha," Miroku hooted.

"Shut up you lech," Sango said whacking him on the head.

"INU YASHA," then there was a growl and I faintly heard Sesshomaru's name it sounded like a whisper.

"Wow, the first real silence since they left," Aikimi said in fake amazement.

"It's finally over," I sighed. I would be able to look at either of them for at least a week without blushing.

Maybe ten minutes later they come walking into camp. Well, Inu Yasha was walking Sesshomaru was riding on his back.

"Could you have been any more subtle," Aikimi said sarcastically.

"Only for you Aikimi darling," Sesshomaru replied sliding from Inu Yasha's back and sitting in his lap.

"Oh, my I'm blushing in my boots," Aikimi retorted, "So, you must be pretty darn good for a hanyou."

No Blush, no blush, no blush; try not to blush. My eyelids even felt hot.

"Is the mortal alright she's nearly purple?" Aikimi asked.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inu Yasha asked.

I was unable to answer I couldn't even look at him I slowly sank down into my sleeping bag and turned away from them. Sleep girl sleep, "I'm…er fine. . Don't worry about me just tired."

Sesshomaru POV

I was glad to be back in Inu Yasha's arms but I was tired and I couldn't banter with Aikimi all night I leaned my head against his shoulder. He was so warm on this cold winter night. I felt so freezing. He wrapped his arms about me warming me up.

"Tired?" he asked.

I nodded and nuzzled into his neck, "Of course I would be after what you did."

"Good gods not in public," Aikimi gagged.

"Oh, do want me to tell you the details in private?" I retorted.

"My poor virgin ears, no,"

"Inu Yasha," I said the name gently so that it would be the sweetest caress against his cheek, Aikimi plugged her ears, and then I whispered "About twenty miles from here there is a small castle which belongs to me. Take me there and then make love to me."

"Right now and you want it again?" he was baffled.

"Yes, now and yes, again." I replied leaning toward his ear.

"Sesshomaru," he leaned away a tiny bit, "don't, that's my spot."

"I'll do it," I whispered into his cute doggy ear though I felt the urge to obey him.

"But you know what that does to me,"

"Then you might want to hurry before I change my mind," I blew in his ear, "I'll have you in front them all if I have to."

"Gods, you're so needy." I gave him a look that said he had five seconds. _5_

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Aikimi asked eyeing us suspiciously. _4_

"None of your business," Inu Yasha retorted. _3_

She glared. "Oh, really when did you get so snotty?" _2_

_  
_She, for that matter everyone seemed a bit surprised when he suddenly picked me and ran off with me. Even more surprising they followed and when we were nearly at the castle they began to catch up but the barrier would slow them down.

"High balcony to the right," I told him and he jumped onto my balcony. We entered my main bedroom and he practically me down onto the bed.

"How do you want it?" he asked hotly removing his clothes.

"Any way you'll give it to me," I replied taking off my clothes as well.

He just about pounced on me once we were both nude, "Sweet and slow it is."

He moved to prepare me, "No, I don't need it."

I spread my legs and he slowly kissed up my neck using sweet peach kisses all the while he host my legs up until my thighs gently caressed his sides. I kicked the sheets up and covered us I wanted to keep all the heat generated with us. He slowly slid in filling me so slowly, so wonderfully giving me what felt like minutes to memorize the way every inch felt going in. I placed my hand on his cheek as he finally sheathed himself within me. I felt that he was so far in me. He was stroking a spot so deep that he had only touched for a second when we so harshly made love.

"Inu Yasha," I sighed.

"Sesshomaru," came his whispered reply.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Sequia: Ta dah I finally updated. It took me so long to think of stuff for this fic. I needed to come up with something for the plot and now I finally have it hahahaha. I hope you enjoyed and weren't weirded out. Please review and give me some suggestions people I only have the end but nothing in the middle. Remember to review ja.


	7. Sweet Punishment

Sequia: Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT REVIEW THIS FIC I'M TIRED OF THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS! Thank you and enjoy…but no rude reviews about yaoi or homosexuality all other flames are accepted with warm, open arms!

Summary: Uhhh… well I kind of just...I don't know …so yeah.

Inu Yasha POV

The sun hit me in the eyes harshly and I woke. I tried to move my arm to block the sun from my face but they seemed to be trapped, not knowing what the hell was happening I panicked. Opening my eyes and hissing at the sun I looked down to see Sesshomaru I instantly calmed down and wrapped arms about him pulling him up. I kissed his cheek and waited for him to wake up.

"Come on sleepy head wake up soon, my arm's getting numb,"

"Well, that's what you get for calling me 'sleepy head' and assuming I was sleeping,"

"Why you," I growled rolling over straddling his hips, "I should punish you for this but I won't cause your cute."

He rolled us over and fiercely sat above me, "Well then it's a good thing." He rolled his hips down inciting some wonderful friction and then he moaned hotly the way he knows turns me on.

"Sesshomaru," I moaned grabbing his hips helping him and he repeated the action but as soon as my hands were away from him he left me there with an erection, "What the hell?" He put on his robe and walked towards the door, "Get back here!"

"That's what you get for nearly losing me to Naraku," He said walking out the door. I nearly went after him nude but I decided to wait.

I quickly got dress after ignoring the rather painful erection I had soon the rage out wore it though. I went down stairs following the smell of breakfast. When I reached the table everyone was there except Shippou but he usually slept in when ever he could. Then there he was. He looked his normal cold and indifferent self but I'm sure underneath that he was laughing his ass off at me. He's so smug.

"Good morning Inu Yasha," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yeah, good morning,"

"It's about time you woke up. Sesshomaru said you were still sleeping, usually you're up by now; are you really tired or something?"

"Yeah I guess I was more tired than I thought that's all," _look at him he wants to laugh in my face! Well I'll give him something to laugh._

KAGOME POV

Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru shared a look I'm sure everyone could feel the tension between them.

"Good Morning Sesshomaru," it came out strangely sweet.

"Good Morning Inu Yasha I trust your awakening was," he paused, "eventful."

"Yes, and yours was what? Good, bad, normal?" he said with a cocky tone.

"Mine, deeply satisfied," he nearly smirked after he said it.

Inu Yasha jumped across the table at Sesshomaru but he dodged and wasn't prepared for Inu Yasha's next attack and was sent into the west wall.

"Say you're sorry and I'll go easy on you," Inu Yasha said walking towards him.

Sesshomaru cracked his neck his lip was bleeding, "So you want to play dirty, then come and get it."

He rushed at him but Sesshomaru dodged and kicked him in the stomach then banged his head against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HE'S YOUR PREGNANT MATE!" I yelled then switched to point at Inu Yasha, "AND HE'S THE FATHER OF YOUR UNBORN CHILD!" Inu Yasha peeled Sesshomaru off and flung him towards the southern wall.

Sesshomaru slid across the room on his back. Inu Yasha stood blood was on the side of his face, "I know that's why I haven't touched his stomach!" He went after Sesshomaru again and was kicked through the south wall.

Sesshomaru stood up, "I haven't hurt him anywhere that's important." He wiped the blood from his lip, and inspected the cuts on his arm.

"What do you mean important?" I yelled.

Then he was unexpectedly tackled by Inu Yasha who punched him in the face. He rolled him over and mimicked the actions before Inu Yasha got the upper hand again. "Like this important." He kneed him right were it hurts. Sesshomaru shoved him off and stood. Inu Yasha mouthed some very naughty words and groaned. "Bitch," Inu Yasha growled.

"Don't worry his dick is still intact," Sesshomaru said casually, "whatever's left of it anyway." Miroku and Tenji both winced.

Sesshomaru received another unexpected tackle, "You must have this new fetish for pouncing on me." He kicked Inu Yasha off again.

Inu Yasha flipped off his fall and smirked, "You don't complain about it in bed." He ran towards Sesshomaru again but then he slid under his legs he grabbed Sesshomaru's ankles and tossed him into the table, breaking it. We all stepped back from the table and ran toward the entrance of course we still wanted to see what would happen. Sesshomaru threw half of the table at Inu Yasha who narrowly avoided it. Sesshomaru grabbed a crossbow that had fallen from the wall and he shot a couple of bolts at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha ran "Don't run now lover," Sesshomaru called out, shooting more bolts. He tried to take cover but a bolt hit Inu Yasha in the leg. "Are you alright, baby?" Sesshomaru cooed.

Somehow Inu Yasha got a hold of a knife collection and he began to throw them. Inu Yasha threw knifes at him consistently unable to take cover Sesshomaru got hit with in the shoulder, "Ow," he hissed and pulled it out. "Just returning the favor babe," Inu Yasha called removing the bolt from his leg. Inu Yasha jumped up to the high ceiling and grabbed two swords from the wall. Sesshomaru shot his last bolts at him and then did the same. They clashed together in the air Inu Yasha lost one sword but punched Sesshomaru in the face to repay for it. Then they had some fancy sword fight it was like watching a martial arts movie only better. Sesshomaru lost one of his swords. They had each other at the throats and they were close together.

"Remember that I love you," Inu Yasha said as he head butted him Sesshomaru dropped his sword as he fell he tripped Inu Yasha by kicking him in the knees and Inu Yasha also lost his sword. "I love you too, darling," Sesshomaru said reaching for Inu Yasha's sword.

Inu Yasha pounced on Sesshomaru again rolling him away from the weapons. He had Sesshomaru pinned beneath him. He held Sesshomaru's wrists above his head. "That's right I'm your daddy." Sesshomaru raised his legs and twisted them about Inu Yasha's neck pulled Inu Yasha down and himself up he moved his legs to immobilize Inu Yasha's and slid up his arms until they were over Inu Yasha's head holding down his hands. They were really close to each other only a breath away and then he had Inu Yasha pinned.

INU POV (only for a little it to exclaim this one part)

"Who's your daddy now?" he purred.

I couldn't believe how sexy he looked right now. He panted and his lips were slightly swollen and redder because of the blood which we both had a good amount of on. His face was flushed and his eyes playful. But the best thing of all was that hair that he would usually flick behind his ear and keep absolutely always perfect was now a messy perfect that came across his face diagonally and stuck to his lip only slightly moving as he breathed. It was then that I realized this is just the type of position I wanted to be in.

KAGOME POV

"Who's your daddy now?" Sesshomaru replied.

They stared at each other for a moment and just breathed but suddenly they were making out fiercely. Inu Yasha rolled the over and continued to kiss and grope Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moaned and broke a vase over Inu Yasha's head when Inu Yasha banged his head against the floor. They both chuckled and continued the spit swapping session.

"Okay that's just wrong," Aikimi shouted. They threw a piece of marble at her she ducked and it hit Tenji. I went to see how he was doing but it only hit in the chest and he wouldn't have a bruise still it had to hurt. Aikimi kissed him on the head, "Sadomasochistic freaks," she muttered.

Sesshomaru had his legs wrapped around Inu Yasha I didn't know when they stood, well when Inu Yasha stood up. Inu Yasha fumbled across the room brushing glass from a vanity on the east wall before setting Sesshomaru on it and continuing. I walked over to them.

"Um…hey you guys um you can go to your room right because I kind of still want breakfast," I looked over at the table, "Not that there's any left but… um don't you think it's kind of… um impolite to do this in front of people."

They didn't even flinch; Inu Yasha picked Sesshomaru up still kissing him and carried him off. There were a few random bangs and crashes, laughter and moans until they reached the stairs. I sighed another day another blush and embarrassingly odd moment.

INU POV

When we finally reached our room I knocked everything off the nearest standing object I could and set him on it. I ripped off his shirt and kissed down his neck he leaned into me and moaned hotly. Of course I still had to punish him but at the moment I was just enjoying myself too much.

"Inu Yasha," he moaned and kissed my neck sucking fiercely on the vain there, "Let me," he looked down at my erection and licked his lips, "Please, can I?" he pleaded kissing my collar.

This gave me a great idea for his punishment, "Sesshomaru, you know you were bad this morning."

He look at me desperately, "Inu Yasha I-"

I smirked, "Nope," I laughed inside. "You can't have any."

The look on his face was priceless, "Please, please I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want just please give it to me hard." He kissed across my neck incessantly, "I'll be your slave, and I'll do whatever you want me to. I know you want it too." He took my hand and placed it on his ass, "Stop torturing me. I said I was sorry. I know you want it."

I held back a moan, "You have to do whatever I say no questions, you can't touch me unless I tell you to and you have to call me master no matter what."

"Inu Yasha," He moaned and kissed me.

I tore him away, "Thank you master," I corrected him.

"Thank you master," he replied and bit his lip cutely waiting.

"Good I'll let you slide on that one because you're new to this. Now show your appreciation."

"Yes master," he whispered and leaned down to capture my lips in a sweet kiss letting my tongue ravish his mouth not fighting back as he usually would being completely submissive.

I pulled away and he waited for further instructions, "Take off all you clothes and kneel on the bed."

He did as he was told and looked at me as I stripped off my clothes. I walked and sat down on the bed, "Lay face down in my lap," I instructed and he obeyed silently. I smacked his butt sharply and he gasped. I continued to do this he was biting his lip trying not to make a sound, his eyes were tightly closed, and he clutched the sheets ferociously. I was enjoying the rosy color his ass now had and the way he let a small flinch escape him every time I made contact. My claws caused tiny scratches and tiny rivers of blood. A small whimper escaped him when I hit harder.

"Have you had enough?" he nodded, "Do you promise never to punish me like that again and that you will obey me?" he nodded again, "Good," I gently place my hand on his tender backside and stroked him lovingly, "I don't want to have to punish you Sesshomaru but if I don't you won't learn. Do you understand?" he nodded one more. I leaned down and licked one of the welts. He whimpered and whispered something into the sheets, "What was that?" I asked gently.

"Such punishment master," he whispered in reply I quickly smack his ass again thinking he was trying to be smart, "No master what I meant was-smack- that to torture me like that almost made me moan and then this, makes punishment almost worth it."

I smiled, "So you liked that," I leaned over to kiss the blood from his thighs he moaned a yes. I continued to lick and suck the blood away until the scratches had healed and only the rosy color of his ass told of his abuse.

His flushed cheeks (_all four of them_) and swollen bottom lip made me want to take him right then and there. His hair seemed to return to its former beauty it draped around him like a silver curtain and his skin seemed to be golden from its sun kissed looks. He just looked so fuckable.

"Because you look so damn fuckable right now I'm going to give you a little treat," I chuckled turning him around and rolling him onto the bed. I crawled between his legs, "what do you say?"

"Hm, thank you master," He replied hotly as I blew on his erection, he gasped, "Thank you very much."

AIKIMI POV

"Why are they so horny all the time?" the miko asked.

"They're new mates. New mates are always horny for the first couple of weeks, and those two, being male, only make it worse. Though I don't think they're getting it on right now Lord Sesshomaru is probably getting punished," I answered.

"Punished?" the monk said confusedly, "Why? I thought they loved each other."

"They do but because Sesshomaru disobeyed Inu Yasha on something Inu Yasha thought Sesshomaru didn't have power over he's now being punished," the Taijiya replied as if it were obvious.

"So you mean in certain matters Sesshomaru is only to obey Inu Yasha," the miko said with some uncertainty.

"No it means that Lord Sesshomaru must learn to be submissive to Inu Yasha in certain matters because Lord Sesshomaru is use to being dominant and independent he will be punished to remind him that he is not the dominant one on the mating. It will remind to be submissive to his mate's needs, feelings, and concerns," Tenji explained, "The entire reason behind the youkai mating scheme is so that if one usually the dominant one was to transform the submissive one would be able to stop him and that when the submissive one is overwhelmed by something the dominant one could ease their tension."

"Oh, I think I get it now," the miko replied, "So how many punishments did you get Aikimi-san?"

I glared at her hard if I could kill her I'd rip out her intestine and choke her with them. Tenji laid a hand on my shoulder and these intense feelings immediately left still I would not tell her it was far too embarrassing.

"That silence must mean a lot," the monk said.

"Yeah, I could imagine," the Taijiya added they were just egging me on.

The miko nodded and was about to say something before Tenji blurted out, "Nearly nine times a month recently but at the beginning it was nearly everyday. I felt kind of bad for her but she's gotten a lot better."

I growled, "HOW CAN YOU JUST EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT AFTER ALL OF THE DECADES THAT I'VE LOVED YOU THEN YOU SELL ME OUT TO A PACK OF MORTALS!" I tackled him to the ground and shook his shoulders, "YOU UNGRATEFUL LOUSY MATE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE LOVED AND FAITHFULLY FOLLOWED YOU ALL THESE YEARS I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MY MOTHER SHE TOLD ME YOU WERE NO GOOD!"

I was pulled off by the Taijiya and monk when I started choking him. The miko helped him up and sat his head in her lap say, "Are you okay?" and stuff like that the little hooker that's my mate. I broke free of the humans and stole Tenji away from her.

"Stay away from him you little slut he's mine," I hissed (Sequia: She has jealousy issues and she's slightly irrational and bipolar but she's just like me! !), "Are you okay baby?" I hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry."

"She's a bit quirky sometimes," Tenji explained, I laughed and hugged him some more he's so cute.

"Wow you change moods faster than any woman I've ever seen," the monk said looking at my breasts.

"Don't make me come over there," I growled and glared.

"Don't take him seriously, he's a pervert, it makes him stupid sometimes," The miko exclaimed while the Taijiya hit him over the head repeatedly.

WITH RIN

RIN POV

I want Sesshomaru-sama to hurry up and come home he's been gone for nearly a week and I miss Sesshomaru-sama so much. Jaken is no fun and Aikimi is gone too so I don't have anyone to play with.

"Jaken, when is Sesshomaru-sama coming home?" I asked

"How am I supposed to know you ungrateful human? Lord Sesshomaru doesn't tell me anything any more because of you." Jaken yelled.

"I'm telling Sesshomaru-sama when he comes back so there," I said and I stuck out my tongue and ran off into the garden.

Sesshomaru-sama would comeback soon and he'd read me a story just like he promised and I'd get to stay up to see the fire flies and I won't have to play with just my dollies and I could make him pretty pictures while he does his serious paper document stuff. I started pick the white lilies I knew Sesshomaru-sama liked them best even though he would never tell me so I would pick a lot of them so that when Sesshomaru-sama came back today he would have a beautiful flower crown.

Sesshomaru POV

Lust heavy in his eyes and his voice as he said, "Touch yourself."

I did as he said without question and began to stroke myself. His eyes washed over me continuously as he watched. Temptation rolling off of him in thick hot waves making me more anxious more ready. He moved his fingers from me and replaced it with his hard member. I nearly came.

"You're going to cum soon," he whispered nipping at his mark as he began pounding into me.

"I can wait," I hissed in pleasure meaning I would try.

His hand came over mine and quickened the pace that I was stroking myself. The wood split into my hand as I crushed the mahogany bedpost but I couldn't feel the pain of it because there was too much pleasure. He licked the mark on my forehead and a high whine escaped me and I came. White flashes came before my eyes and I went into a blinding bliss. When I finally descended enough to think somewhat clearly, I felt ashamed. I should've did better.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into his ear.

He acted as if he didn't notice me cum because he continued pound into me with abandon. I let go of what ever was left of the bedpost and stopped his frenzied actions. He growled but I nipped at his shoulder and slowly turned onto my stomach. I lifted myself into a kneeling position and thrust back to him. He growl but this time in fierce delight and began his harsh actions again. I moaned near the pillow as he hit spots inside me that made me dizzy. I felt another type of orgasm approach me so soon but I could tell he was ready to cum.

"Harder," I gasped out.

He growled and pushed my face into the pillow and moved faster and harder, harder than any other time I could remember that didn't make me bleed. I cried out tears came down my cheeks, it hurt but it hurt so marvelously. It was the best pain I've ever had. I felt so amazed that he could do this to me give me a pain that hurts so good, that he could have me begging for affection and abuse, something I never thought possible. I could feel his crimson gaze I could smell the change in his blood. He lifted me by my shoulders and bit down on his mark as he came into me. Something crashed over me in a thousand wave of furious pleasure it drowned me and made my blood sing.

When I opened my eyes we were in the hot spring. He was slowly washing body caressing every piece of flesh with water, oils, and soap. I felt so relaxed but still I sat up.

"Inu Yasha," I softly moaned out.

I was glad that I was sitting in his lap I felt as though I could not stand. I laid my head against his shoulder once more, draped my arms about him, and let him bathe me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You passed out, I'm so-"

He stopped talking when I licked his neck because he knew I forgave him. I nipped and kissed the abused areas. I nuzzled into the crock of his neck and waited for him to continue.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked changing the subject, "I'm starving."

I nodded and replied, "I'm really hungry too."

He picked me up with out a word and we went from our personal springs into our chambers. Two outfits were already waiting for us. I slowly got dressed with a little help from Inu Yasha.

When we were ready to leave he pecked me on the lips and smiled brightly. I smiled back but still I didn't understand why I just smiled because I liked that he was smiling at me. His eyes danced with amusement. Inside me a little pouting was done, I don't get it what was so amusing or enlightening. He took my hand in his and we walked toward the dining room which I'm very sure we ruined.

When we enter the room servants went about, most of the women giggling when they saw us and the men smirking like crazy. I didn't like it. It was like a joke that everyone else got but me.

Sequia: WOW a quick update. I had to explain the whole submissive thing now because it come in later and yes I did take the fight idea from Mr. and Mrs. Smith I thought it complimented their love/hate relationship. I hope you enjoyed and weren't weirded out. Please review and give me some suggestions people I only have the end but barely anything in the middle. Remember to review ja.


	8. The Second Pulse

Sequia: Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT REVIEW THIS FIC I'M TIRED OF THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS! Thank you and enjoy…but no rude reviews about yaoi or homosexuality all other flames are accepted with warm, open arms! ALSO I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!

Summary: Uhhh… well I kind of just made smut for this chapter before we get into some juicy stuff…so yeah/

Sesshomaru POV

Aikimi walked toward us with a smile on her face.

"Late breakfast is in the terrace," she chuckled, "Oh, you look so cute." She pinched my cheek.

"Excuse me,"

"You're just positively glowing milord," Nenene replied walking up to us with her girlish grin, "I heard that you're pregnant," her voice and expressions changed to that of anger, "And I heard that you and your new mate destroyed this room fighting, it's also known that little Rin is waiting faithfully for you in Kinsha but have you even thought of going to her?"

"Yes I have. I thought we could go there today it's only a four hour flight,"

"Well I suppose," she squealed and giggled, "Oh just look at you."

I looked to Inu Yasha who was still grinning like a mad man. Aikimi was still smiling too. What was going on here? Why was everyone so hell happy? I was about to open my mouth to say something when Inu Yasha kissed me again and again.

I looked at him strangely, "Inu Yasha -kiss- what -kiss- is -kiss- wrong -kiss- with -kiss-you?"

"I can't help it you look so cute," he shrugged and kiss me once more, "Well cuter than usual."

Aikimi and Nenene squealed, giggled then calmed down and sighed. Then his human companions showed up. They were all smiling sharing some weird amusing secret with the rest of the castle.

"Hey there guys feeling not so random," the miko giggled, "You look so enlightened it so sweet."

I turned to Inu Yasha, "Remind me to never let you touch me again." I began walking toward the terrace.

"What?" His eyes were the size of my china he followed along with his friends, "Why? What did I do this time?"

"I do not like to look enlightened Inu Yasha, it gives the speculation that there is something I am just now figuring out, and I do not like when my entire castle cavorts about hell happy. Therefore you are no longer permitted to touch me without my permission. I will not have your silly antics influencing my castle's staff especially not at Kinsha were your influence maybe mimicked by Rin." I continued.

"Oh okay then," he said simply and then he kissed me on my neck a way that he knew made me chuckle.

"Inu Yasha," I nearly pouted trying to stifle my apparent chortles. My walking slowed as I was pulled into his arms.

"What? I haven't reminded you yet," he laughed. I chuckled at his antics.

"Okay you perverts you can't make out in front of us all the time," Aikimi grumbled spoiling our playful mood.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out of Inu Yasha's loose embrace, but I still held his hand loosely. I was starving. Inu Yasha followed close beside me.

"I can't stand that woman," Inu Yasha growled.

"She will only get worse," I sighed.

When Inu Yasha and I reached the terrace, he seated me like a gentlemen and then sat down beside me and we started to eat.

INU POV

It was quiet all the others were just staring at us it was kind of annoying me I could feel it was annoying Maru too. My eyebrow twitched and just before I decided I would cuss them out Maru laid a hand on mine and shook his head. I sighed and continued eating. They just wouldn't stop.

"Could you stop staring already, god?" I nearly yelled.

Maru just kept eating; he must've been really hungry. He was on his fourth bowl already. I sighed with relief. Man, I needed to get that out.

"Sorry we shouldn't just stand here," Kagome said, "What should we do?"

"Prepare to leave for Kinsha," Sesshomaru replied grabbing more food. He was obviously really hungry. The others walked off to get ready.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" I asked quietly as he finished his fifth bowl.

"Yes, I'm quite fine, Inu Yasha," He grabbed more food. He would get sick if he ate too much, he must have sensed me worry, "Last bowl and then we'll prepare to leave."

FIVE HOURS LATER

SESSHOMARU POV

I felt a bit sick I had another eight weeks of pregnancy left. I could already tell I would hate it. We slowly approach Kinsha. When we landed, Inu Yasha continuing his streak of gentlemanly acts helped me off the carriage. Rin ran to me embracing my legs.

She smiled up at me, "Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama, why are all of these people with you?"

"Milord you've returned, Why is that half-breed here?" Jaken shrieked.

"Rin, you behaved while I was away," I stated more than asked.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama. You aren't fighting with Inu Yasha-sama anymore, are you? Jaken was mean while you were away. I missed you so much. I made you something too." She cocked her head to the side and her grin widened, "Sesshomaru-sama, why are you so happy?"

I raised a brow, "You're dreaming squirt he doesn't look any different," Aikimi said frankly. The others nodded in agreement, Inu Yasha looked confused.

"Nuh uh, Sesshomaru-sama is really happy. I can tell, and this Rin is not a squirt," She replied clearly mimicking me, "Is Sesshomaru-sama happy because of the baby? Rin is- I am happy because of the baby too." Everyone was clearly surprised.

"Rin, where did you hear such?" I asked quickly.

"I didn't hear it, I had a dream about it," She beamed, "In my dream you were sad because you thought the baby was hurt. Rin was sad too cause she didn't want you and the baby to be hurt. But the baby is safe because you're happy now. So I am happy now too; I'm going to see the baby really soon. I know because it was in my dream too. Me and the baby-"

"The baby and I, Rin," I corrected.

"The baby and I were sleeping together in a warm place, I think it was my bed." Rin finished.

I picked her up, "Then I suppose I am happy then." I walked to the castle with her in my arms as she chattered away about everything she had done when I was gone.

"And Jaken was mean, and no one had time to play with me," she explained I nodded, my pup was so innocent, "but that's because they were doing important things so nothing would be wrong when you came back Sesshomaru-sama."

Inu Yasha walked beside me looking at us strangely. I continued to listen to Rin intently ignoring his stare. We walked into the castle.

"Oh, I saved the garden too!" Rin said cheerfully.

"How did you do that little one?" I questioned calmly waiting for her exaggerated reply.

"I made flower arrangements using the honey-suckle growing near the garden. Teacher told me it was infec-infectious and bad for the other flowers. Sesshomaru-sama what does 'good lay' mean? Because the general came here and he said that someone would be a good lay if a half-breed hadn't beat him there. What was he talking about Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked innocently.

"Rin I never want you to repeat those words again it means something very demeaning and our kind do not say such things," I said quickly, "Am I understood?" She nodded I set her down, "Now why don't you retrieve one of the pictures you drew while I was away. I would very much like to see one."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," She replied smiling brightly running off.

I sighed, people are already visiting. Inu Yasha was angry I could tell. I'm very sure he heard the comment from the general that Rin had repeated I embraced him quickly feeling faint and knowing he needed it. That's when I heard the other pulse.

INU POV

He hugged me before nearly fainting. I was surprised.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Something's wrong," Nenene said quickly feeling Sesshomaru's forehead, "He has a fever, and he's dizzy and weak it's like he's in heat again. Smell's like heat too."

"It's different though," I commented.

"There are two pulses," He whispered, "I can hear them."

I listened hard trying to hear the second pulse. There was a scream from what sounded like Rin and then a ball of light entered Sesshomaru's belly with amazing speed. He gasped in pain and held his mid-section tightly. Then I heard it, the second pulse so clearly and so strong. I looked away from him. The others looked at me knowing something I did not. Jaken came back into the room from helping Rin. His eyes were wide and he looked at Sesshomaru in shock.

"What happened!" I yelled.

"Rin screamed and her body disappeared into a light and I followed her, my lord, until she- she-" Jaken stuttered.

"Rin, the second pulse," Sesshomaru whispered before fainting.

"Sesshomaru," I said but he was out cold.

"His body is only adjusting to the second pup he will be fine after some rest," Nenene replied, "It's amazing. Rin was meant to die but Sesshomaru disrupted this balance by bringing her back to life. Usually someone else would die but apparently no one did. Somehow, either she or he stopped this unbalance by reincarnating herself inside him as one of your pups. It's miracle that they both weren't killed. But, now the scales of death should, hypothetically, be balanced."

"So Rin isn't dead?" Kagome asked.

"No, just being reincarnated inside of Sesshomaru," Aikimi answered.

"Jaken show Lord Inu Yasha to the lords' chambers so he can put Lord Sesshomaru to rest," Tenji ordered, "I'll show the rest of you to guest rooms."

TWO WEEKS LATER

SESSHOMARU POV

When I had first found out what had happened to Rin I was scared now more than ever of what would happen if Naraku had done something to me now I would be risking the lives of both my pups, of Inu Yasha's children. At the same time I am very happy about it as well. I knew death was after her and that I had merely blocked it from her and that I could not block it forever but never in the wildest part of my mind did I envision that she would be inside me.

I get along with Inu Yasha's humans and kit now. He hates when I call them that. I've learned to stay away from that monk he'll get a beating just to grope someone, I feel a bit sorry for him being that insanely lecherous just to get the demon slayer to pay attention to him it's a bit sad. That kit, Shippou has been following me around. He says it's because he's going to become a great demon so he has to study me. I think insanity is a trait that runs in Inu Yasha's little group. Especially that human girl, Kagome I saw her hiding in a closet watching Inu Yasha and I once. We weren't doing anything serious, just kissing but still it was strange. She's definitely the oddest of the group.

I'm showing a bit now. Inu Yasha is so curious about our pups. Sometimes I wake from short naps (I take those now) to see him above me staring at my stomach. It's been happening every since I began to show. He's also been all over me lately not that I can complain. My room was redecorated and expanded to become our chambers. Everything in it seems so fresh and new even walls that have been there for decades.

I rolled over and stretched. Nenene has been telling me about the pregnancy procedure. I've practically memorized it. Surprisingly, Inu Yasha has too. He takes my being two weeks pregnant so seriously and acts as if he's my love slave. Which reminds me, it's late, the sky has darkened and the moon has long since taken its reign in the sky. Inu Yasha will be here soon. He will probably bring a snack, some wine for me and sake for himself. I hate sake, I have only had it twice and I have only enjoyed it on one occasion. I drank it once with father and once when Inu Yasha tripped and spilled it on himself. It only tasted good because it came from his skin.

The door opened, he and a servant helping him will come in he will thank the servant and dismiss him or her. Then he will turn his attentions to me. This time he brings a bowl of cherries with no wine or sake and there is now servant. He sets the bowl down on a table near our bed before crawling beside me. I nuzzle into his neck and stay there. His arms wrap around my waist.

"How are you feeling?" He asks nearly eight times a day.

"I feel content my love," I answered whispering against his neck.

The candles are all out now the lanterns too. He sits up and I move with him not realizing the tantalizing position I've put myself in. He growls lowly to get my attention and I look up at him. He cups my chin in one hand giving me a wonderful kiss. I feel his clothed erection against mine. I slept nude something Inu Yasha thought was a sexy find. He ravished me all night when I told him one night.

He chuckled a bit and nipped at my throat, "Rock, baby." It was mumbled huskily.

I obeyed him and began to rock my hips; I rested my head into his neck and breathed. He held a cherry to my cheek. I turned to him and took it in my mouth. We had played this game before. The stem was in his mouth he slowly pulled my lips to him using this method before he capture my lips. I bit the cherry in half, pushing half into his mouth and swallowing half. When we finished the kiss the stem was tied into a knot which made me chuckle. Spitting the stem to the side he began to kiss down my neck. I moaned and rocked my hips a bit faster. He quickly removed his pants somehow with me still atop him. Breathing was becoming harder by the second. I needed more I knew he did too and that he would soon be inside me. I reached down to stroke him smearing him in his own precum. I smiled as he took my hand away and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Do you need me?" He mumbled against my throat.

I tilted my head back giving him better access and moaned a yes. I wanted to come down on him but not without his permission. He lay down, lifted my hips slightly and pulled me down onto him. This was his way of allowing me to dominate him a little. I began to rid him. I bit my lip trying not to cry out. It felt so good, my life with him.

TWO WEEKS LATER

SESS POV

I am now five weeks and everyone is watching my every step as if the baby will just fall out of me at any moment. I notice I was a lot happier and I was clingy. I rarely ever wanted to be alone. This happened to be one of those times when I could be alone. I still like to always be near Inu Yasha, which saddened me that he went to pick up things from Kagome's time with her. Yes, I call them by there names now. I even talk with them, which is odd because in these past five weeks I've talked more than I ever have since my mother died.

I no longer wore my old outfit now I had custom kimono made for me. They were beautiful and when I first wore one in front of everyone Inu Yasha nearly had me in front of them all if that wolf hadn't suddenly appeared. Yes, Kouga was no here as well very sad that he lost me to Inu Yasha as well. He wanted to duel Inu Yasha to the death for me but of course they were both being stubborn and I was still stronger than the both of them. They quickly found I had no tolerance for being fought over as if I couldn't make my own decision.

I was walking about the gardens feeling a bit lost with out my Inu Yasha; I guess it was just our bond making me miss him so much. I sat down on a bench under a sakura tree with a sigh. I had even dressed up for when he returned today. I was wearing a white kimono with soft blue plum blossoms going across the silk. I had on my best gold obi and my hair was pulled together with sapphire combs and two pins that had blue plum blossoms dangling from them. They were slightly caressing my left cheek.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," Kouga said sitting next to me, "You look very pretty today, waiting for Inu Yasha?"

I nodded my head still down, "I don't want him to be disappointed with me when he returns."

"It almost like you don't know Inu Yasha at all," I looked up to see Sango and Miroku.

"He probably would be glad to see you no matter what you wore when he came back," Sango replied.

"In fact he would probably want to see you in nothing at all," Miroku replied before being hit simultaneously by both Kouga and Sango.

"I know but I just miss him so much," I sighed again and looked at the sky a gentle breeze came by with his scent.

"Hey you guys we're back," I heard Kagome call.

Before I could look up to see him, he was already at my side much to the dismay of Kouga who was now sitting in the dirt. I looked over to him.

"Hey gorgeous," I smiled at his compliment and held my head down shyly. My cheeks were burning, but he lifted up my head and gave me the sweetest of kisses. "I've missed you. Oh, Kagome and I got you something. I hope you like it."

"Hey mutt face did you have to push me off!" Kouga yelled.

"Yeah considering I can't leave him for a second without you trying to woo him," Inu Yasha growled in response.

"Well, because it's not like you treat him how he's supposed to be treated," Kouga snapped back.

"What are you saying that I don't treat him like I love him?" Inu Yasha retorted.

"No, I'm just saying a boy like you can't handle him," Kouga sneered.

And thus, their battle began because Kouga justified himself a man by being five to ten seconds older than Inu Yasha. Odd considering I was a good two decades older than both. I moved to stand, and they moved to help me.

"Aikimi, Kagome, Sango," I called softly and they immediately appeared and helped me, "Now Kagome how about you show me that present you so kindly got for me while you were away."

"Oh, you'll love it, when I saw it I knew you had to have it. Oh yeah I'll show you Inu Yasha's present too. It is so cute," She went on.

To think I actually missed him, it's not like we do anything together. He's so stupid, if I wasn't in love with him I swear I would hate his guts.

Sequia: Hi I just moved again. So it's really horrific. I have four pages of the next chapter already type so I'll get that up a lot faster and if you're reading any of my other stories I have half of the chapters typed for those too so expect a lot of updates in the next month or so. Please review and I hope you enjoyed, sorry for not updating in like forever. Ja!


	9. I hate peanut butter

Sequia: Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. Sorry it took so long my laptop died and I had to retype everything including my other stories which I must also work on but I decided to put this out first cause I loves ya. ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT REVIEW THIS FIC! Thank you and enjoy…but no rude reviews about yaoi or homosexuality all other flames are accepted with warm, open arms! ALSO I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!

Summary: Uhhh… Sesshomaru's having a baby shower

Sesshomaru POV

2 HOURS LATER

I had just finished the ice cream Kagome had brought me and I was surrounded by the ladies of the house and their gifts. Kagome said she was throwing me a baby shower. I don't know what that is, or why we're doing it, we aren't cleaning any pups so it doesn't make any sense but it has something to do with Oreos and peanut butter so for now I'm staying put. I reached for another cookie; snacks from Kagome's time are the absolute best.

"So Sesshomaru, which one would you like to open first?" Kagome asked.

"What is the purpose of this baby-shower?" I questioned.

"It's when a bunch of women gather together with gifts to congratulate the pregnant one and to help her out with stuff for the baby or babies," She happily answered.

"But I am not a woman," I stated.

"But you're pretty and you're pregnant and you're married to a guy so that's close enough," Kagome giggled.

"There is no real reason for my presence, so Aikimi will accept your gifts on my behalf, good bye." I said slowly standing.

"Fine but if you leave you can't have any cake and you can't take the Oreos and peanut butter with you," Kagome replied.

I slowly sat back down and grabbed another cookie, "Fine, but don't expect me to be pleasant."

"We don't, we just expect you to accept the gifts, eat and watch us be happy for you," Sango said.

"Exactly," Aikimi and Nenene replied.

"Very well," I sighed, Kagome and her stupid human traditions.

"Good," They all said, "Now open this one first." They all replied holding their presents toward me. This was going to be a long day.

"Sesshomaru," Inu Yasha yelled barging in, "Hey there you are look it wasn't my fault that damn wolf-"

"Oh no you don't you stupid mutt-" Kouga began.

"What are you doing? There are no men allowed in here!" Kagome said angrily pushing them out with help from Aikimi and Sango.

I suppose I could stay and open all the gifts if it would keep those barbarians away from me for a while, why not? And I get to have cake too; I don't think I can find a problem anymore. I grabbed two more cookies.

"What the hell do you mean? Sesshomaru's a man if you haven't noticed," Inu Yasha shouted.

"It's his baby shower," Kagome retorted.

"That make's no sense," Kouga replied.

I had to renew their efforts, so I pouted, "Kagome, they're ruining my baby shower and you all worked so hard on it too." I could always use the mood swing excuse later.

This renewed their efforts all the women stormed the door. Inu Yasha and Kouga did the smart thing and ran before they could be caught. I enjoyed another cookie and opened a small blue package. It had a silver baby blanket in it and near the edge in a dark orange was the name Rin. It was for my baby girl, for my Rin. The women had gathered around me again.

"We have another one but it doesn't have a name because we don't know what you're naming your other baby," Kagome said handing me the other blanket from the package.

It was a lush gold blanket I smiled slightly, "Well, aren't you suppose to be offering me more gifts and where's my cake?"

They got to it. Soon, I was opening gift after gift barely having a moment to really thank anyone at all. I'd blink and one present I had before was replaced by another until I had opened them all.

"Here's your cake, its chocolate cheesecake, and I got some apple juice for you too,"

I nearly squealed in delight, "Oh Kagome snacks from your "village" are so delicious I just love them so much."

"You should come visit! My mom really wants to meet you. You're the biggest fan of her chocolate chip cookies." Kagome said proudly.

"Nenene, see to it that my bags are packed for a three day trip. I must meet the woman that makes these cookies," I ordered.

"Of course milord," Nenene replied obediently.

"When should we leave Kagome?" I asked excitedly.

"Well how about tomorrow, I could use a few days of school anyway. We should tell Inu Yasha or he'll come rushing back for us every ten seconds. He can be so annoying about that," Kagome replied.

"Tell me about it he acts as if the pups will just fall out of me any second now,"

"I need better choices in best friends,"

"I need to think before getting impregnated by an idiot,"

We both sighed. I slowly stood with the help of Kagome and Sango. I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't have anyone to help me up. Being pregnant is much harder than I thought it would be and I hate that I have to get fat. Though the naps are nice and being gluttonous is nice too especially with the peanut butter. But I hate the weird out bursts and cravings kill me.

"Inu Yasha," I called to him.

He instantly came to me helping me out of the doorway Kagome and Sango went off now that they were no longer needed, "We're going to Kagome's village tomorrow. I must meet her mother right away."

"But I just got back, and I missed you. I thought we could spend some time together," He replied lacing his hand in mine.

I yawned, "Can that wait until after my nap?" I chuckle at his astonished face, "I only jest with you my mate."

He had led me to our chambers; he opened the door and led me to the bed. We both lay down. He kissed his mark.

"I missed you, baby," He whispered into my ear.

I leaned into his touches, "I missed you too 'baby,'" I chuckled mimicking him.

"No, you're my baby," he replied sweetly.

"No, you're my baby," I teased.

"No, you're **my** baby," he said, "And you're carrying our babies."

I chuckled again and then seriously added, "Will you love me when I'm not like this anymore?"

"What do you mean by 'when I'm not like this anymore'?" He asked curiously.

"When I'm not pregnant anymore and I have control over my emotions again, will you still love me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I will Sesshomaru, what made you think I wouldn't?" He questioned.

"It was nothing my love, forget I ever said such a thing," I replied quietly. Being pregnant made you think too much.

"No Sesshomaru, tell me," he replied licking his mark.

The urge to obey him was great, "Inu Yasha do not worry I do not know why I think such things I-" He hushed me with a strong kiss.

"I won't hurt you," He softly held me, "and I won't abuse you in anyway," he kissed my cheeks, "I will always love you," he gazed at me with soft loving eyes, "and will never let any one hurt you in anyway."

I was going to cry, just one more thing on my pregnancy hate list. He wiped the tears away from my eyes before they could spill down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," he pleaded, "I hate seeing you cry."

"I hate being this way," I clutched to him and tried to still my tears, "You must think of me so foolish to cry over nothing."

"No of course not," he whispered wiping away my tears, "You can cry you have the right to. You're being so strong, so strong in doing this, I mean giving birth is the strongest thing anyone could ever do. You don't have to be perfect at it though you don't have to be so strong when I'm around. I'll protect you Maru, I'll love you. I'll be a bit stronger for you so you can rest."

He embraced me and really needed it more than I thought because it instantly helped. I was so tired a fell asleep in his arms having no doubt in him.

About an Hour later

When I woke up he wasn't there I calmed myself down immediately. This had happened a lot but I refused to let anyone see me cry over such a thing and so far I had been successful. I took deep breaths and laid back down just as Inu Yasha was entering the room with a very delectable piece of chocolate cake, Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. Oh, gods, he loved me just too much. He sat down beside me and set everything else down on the table beside the bed.

"Hey my sleeping beauty, glad to see you're awake now, I brought you something in case you're craving something." He smiled down at me.

Oh sometimes he was just too cute when he looked so completely oblivious to my naughty thoughts. Currently I was thinking of coating him in peanut butter and slowly licking it all off just like with that sake once, and the honey, and that cream but that doesn't count it just fell into his lap so I just got right to it. I love how he's so graceless. Being pregnant really made me horny.

"Inu Yasha," I said sweetly smiling only a small bit, I mustn't give away my plans now. I patted the spot next to me and he lay down. I moved quickly to straddle his hips. I slowly reached for the peanut butter.

"Oh no you don't," He switched our positions, "I don't care how pregnant, horny, or hungry you are, it's my turn."

I soon noticed my obi was undone; he was becoming quite skilled at this. He pulled the silk quickly from me tossing it behind him with a grin before working on my many robes. I felt myself grow breathless, was this even my Inu Yasha. Where had these skilled hands come from? Where had this patience come from? Inu Yasha barely had the patience to lick my neck with out wanting to be inside me. He slipped one peanut butter coated finger into my mouth. My eyes lidded and I faintly remembered closing them. His shirt now gone and the robes of my kimono were spread beneath me. Another delicious sticky digit slid into my mouth joining the other in its tongue bath. Soon I was sucking the peanut butter off of three claws.

He took his fingers from my mouth when they were all clean. He leaned down to my erection and coated it with peanut butter slipping his slippery finger slowly into me. I moaned out as the cool substance touched my fevered skin. Then his mouth descended upon me, sucking hard to get rid of all the peanut butter. It all went so fast. I was bucking my hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers and to embed myself deeper in his tight, hot mouth.

"Don't cum so quickly," He said licking the tip.

I nodded and held in the cries of pleasure but I didn't know how long I could last. After a few deep strokes he engulfed me again and swallowed me into his throat. I caved and came. I bit my lip to keep from making noise. Nenene insisted that we not have sex until the baby came at my last check up.

"I told you not to cum so quickly," He said making sure I was thoroughly cleaned, "But you came so much today. I wonder, how much do you have left?"

"Inu Yasha please," He always kept going until I was shaking for hours, "No,Nenene said-"

"You started it Sesshomaru, I won't take any of your excuses, besides we have to finish this cake somehow," He chuckled interrupting me.

I'd have to plead him to stop. I whimpered as he hit my prostate with his fingers and wrapped a hand around my slightly hardened dick. He kissed me and moved his hand from my swollen member to the side of the bed. I bit my lip and whimpered again.

"Cover your mouth," he whispered, taking out his toy from Kagome's time.

I put my hands over my mouth and swallowed the lump in my throat. I love Inu Yasha, really I do but he's insane. He quickly replaced his fingers with his toy. I closed my eyes tight and breathed through my teeth. My hands tighted over my mouth as I held back a scream.

"I-Inu...Ya..." I could barely put his name together when he turned the thing on, "You...side..not..toy."

"No, I can't," he said very sweetly, as he slowly moved it from me then gently rocked it back in, "If I'm inside you I might cum and forget my litte expirement. You want to know how many times you can cum in one day, don't you?"

He moved my head to nod for me and smiled and he slowly retured to rocking his toy in and out of me at a leisurely pace. I was confused as how he understood what I had just said when I could scarcely remember what I had meant. Pregnancy made my libido very...Malleable. At times I was energetic enough to exhaust Inu Yasha and beg for more. But then there were times like this when I knew I couldn't possibly last more than two or three rounds. Being pregnant can get you horny, which can get you desperate, which can get you into a lot of shit.I threw my head back as he slammed the toy into me reaching my very center. My eyes fluttered half open to see his reddening eyes, the faint ragged markings. I whimpered again bringing the pillow over my face.

"I hate peanut butter,"

Sequia: Hi sorry to be short don't worry in the next chapter he goes into labor I have six pages of it typed so I think I'll get it out fast. Yup all the action kicks back up in the next chapter so you really don't want to miss it but if you do that's okay. Please review and I hope you enjoyed, sorry for not updating in like forever. LOVE YA! JA!


	10. Labor Part 1

Sequia,

The following review has been submitted to: The Beauty Of Accidents Chapter: 9

From: 0as ()  
-------------------

you are so gross

Inu & Sess are not GAY

sicko  
-------------------

Sequia: This is what I got in my inbox I mean I repeated it over and over but come-on people! ONE THING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI/HOMOSEXUAL FICS DO NOT REVIEW THIS FIC! I don't care if you read it but if you don't like this kind of stuff you shouldn't read it and you shouldn't review it either. I mean if you really don't like it why read it up to chapter nine and those are some long chapter too? Any way sorry for the rant I'm just so tired of such dumb reviews I erased it though hooray. I only keep the good flames filled with constructive criticism. Hello THANK YOU! That's for the lazy asses so they can know I appreciate them. Thank you for the reviews I'm very happy to know you liked my story that is for the non-lazy people. Thank you and enjoy…but no rude reviews about yaoi or homosexuality all other flames are accepted with warm, open arms! ALSO I DON'T OWN INU YASHA!

Summary: They visit Kagome's time and SESSHOMARU FINALLY GOES INTO LABOR!

THREE DAYS LATER

KAGOME'S TIME  
INU POV

Sesshomaru was getting things about this time way better than me already. He knew how to work the box of souls and the ray-de-o. He even knew how to use the microwave and it had taken me forever to get that.

"Wow, Sesshomaru I can't believe how fast you're getting things. I mean you've already learned how to use the computer and even Inu Yasha doesn't get that too well," Kagome commented hearing about his progress after she came home from school, "And he still thinks the T.V. has souls in it."

"Your time is so easy there is so little of importance you really need to know. I can easily understand now how humans have come this far. They, unlike youkai, do not have to rely so heavily on physical strength. And you reproduce so quickly not to mention you don't kill each other off as fast as we do and when you do it's merely population control. Though you populate so quickly were we see no need to seeing as we could live for a thousand or so years more," Sesshomaru replied eating some pickles.

"Kagome, could you help me with dinner or do you have too much homework?" Ms. Higurashi asked walking into the doorway.

"You just had to remind me," Kagome sulked walking toward the stairs.

"Okay, well I guess I can do something else I was thinking of having big ramen and oden bowls for dinner before you all had to go back,"

"Ramen," I smiled, "I'll help."

"I suppose I'll help too. I want to taste this ramen that Inu Yasha is so fond of," Sesshomaru replied as I helped him off the couch.

"Okay which of you can cut the vegetables?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled putting on her apron.

"We both wield swords, Mrs. H, we can both do it," I said proudly.

"I wield a sword," Sesshomaru retorted, "Inu Yasha waves it around like a child, and therefore I will do it."

I ignored it. He was just having mood swings, he'd probably apologize later, crying, saying he feels awful about speaking to me like that. Then after I'd told him that it was okay he would wipe away his tears and say how silly he was for crying. Then I'd tell him that it wasn't silly and that it's just the pregnancy. He'd kiss me and ask me to tell him I loved him. This is the part I like best because he'll look up at me with those beautiful golden eyes, which are so filled with an unusual passion and whether it was the sun or the moon, torch light or a candle stick his beauty seemed to seep out then and there. It's when he looks more like a fallen angel than ever. Of course I always say that I love with all that is me or something along those lines and I hold him until he feels better.

"That's alright there's enough to cut for the both of you," Mrs. H said handing us both kitchen knives.

We both began. I chopped the vegetables a bit awkwardly, where Sesshomaru cut them fast, and efficiently. He had to make everything he did look so perfect. I hated and loved that at the same time. He had finished his vegetables and began to help me with mine. I looked over when he gave a small yelp I noticed his bleeding finger. Before I could even think of anything I had his finger in my mouth draining the wound of blood before it healed. The taste of his blood made me hungry for more. I bit his finger refusing from releasing from my mouth and sipped a bit more of the ambrosia that ran in his veins. I quickly lifted him and searched for a clear spot of counter; in finding it I sat him down and quickly attacked his neck. I nipped hard and licked up the blood. It was just too sweet.

SESSHOMARU POV

Inu Yasha was once again ravishing me as if he hadn't had enough of me last night. In fact it was like he hadn't taken me for weeks. Ms. Higurashi was appalled. I weakly tried to push him away as if warning him not here, not now, but he growled and snapped his fangs a breath away from my throat. He was warning me to stop.

"Please get Kagome for me," I replied very calmly unless she'd panic, "Tell her I need her to calm Inu Yasha down for he will not listen to me."

She nodded and quickly left the room. I heard Kagome thundering down the stairs with Souta and that crazy old fool on her heels. They rushed into the room and Inu Yasha continued on as if he didn't notice. The old fool was about bombard us with those useless ofuda when Kagome stopped Inu Yasha with a pause spell. His arms aligned to his side and he stood as straight as a board while Kagome and her mother helped me down.

"I'm far too pregnant for your foolishness Inu Yasha and I'm too weak to stop you so if necessary you will receive collar. You do not want me to go that far, Inu Yasha and as you know Nenene will be quite angry to hear you trying to break the rules. I will let you off this time, but you better be careful," I scolded lightly.

I walked out of the kitchen, having done my share of cutting into the living room. It was hell having to do this to him but did I really have a choice. I slowly sat down on Kagome's couch to rest a spell. Being pregnant was really tiring. I slowly got up, grabbing a pillow on my way to the god tree. It was winter so everyone fussed when I went outside, but I secretly loved the snow. I lay down slowly not to fall or hurt myself. I hadn't even given a thought to Inu Yasha as I dosed off.

HOUR LATER

INU POV

That damned spell had finally worn off, stupid Kagome and her stupid spells. Dinner was almost ready, I had to go find Maru and apologize. Not that I didn't want to but I was ordered to as well by Mrs. H. I caught his scent over the other scents outside and went to him to find him sleeping.

"You shouldn't be sleeping outside," I said allowed, "You could get sick its winter and it gets cold out here. Do you want that for the pups?"

Knowing I would get no reply I kneeled to pick him out of the light snow. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I stayed that way just looking at him. I laid my hand on his large belly. Kagome said that woman either gets really huge and ugly when they're pregnant or they're like Maru and they're the ones you saw glowing pregnant in magazines. I didn't quite understand what she meant but I thought she meant it in a way of say that he was beautiful so I accepted it. I did this a lot when he was asleep he didn't like anyone touching his stomach, but I really liked to. I heard a snap and looked up to see Mrs. H with a camera.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you are you going to bring him in?" she asked talking softly to not wake him. She didn't know that he slept like the dead.

I nodded, "Yeah," and I slowly picked him up being very careful.

She picked up the pillow patting the snow from it, "We're going to have to do something about this sleeping in the cold thing. It's not good for the children, no not at all."

I nodded agreeing with her as I followed her into the house. Sesshomaru shifted a bit and the thin layer of snow covering him slowly melted.

"I'll make him a bath," Mrs. H said, "You'll put him in won't you. Dinner is nearly done but we'll wait for you."

She left to the bath room, as I took him to the guest room. I laid him down and took off his obi. His kimono opened up I kept him in his last layer of clothes and picked him up again and took him to the bathroom. Mrs. H had the bath drawn and was putting something in it.

"Just some oils and soaps that I think he might like," She answered before I could ask.

I nodded and eased him into the tub, at this he shivered and his eyes fluttered. Mrs. H left the room, and I began on his hair first but before I could even touch him, I found myself staring into beautiful golden eyes.

I stroked the hair from his forehead being careful of his mark, "Hey beautiful, I'm sorry about before. I found you outside and Mrs. H thought you should have a bath. You were covered in snow, you shouldn't do that babe it's not good for the pups."

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighed, he hated to apologize but he said that apologizing to me was easier than everyone else.

"Let me help you finish and then we'll go down for dinner," I said softly stroking his hair.

He nodded and later we went down to dinner. Sesshomaru thought ramen was okay but I spilled a bowl on myself…and well let's just say I wasn't as surprised as everyone else by his cleaning methods. So far this was how it was going to be and I loved every minute of it.

TWO WEEKS LATER

SESSHOMARU'S CASTLE

INU POV

"Oh my god I can feel it kicking! How about Tome?" Kagome nearly squeaked.

"Or Taiki," Sango added.

Sesshomaru sighed in my lap and casts me a long suffering look as if saying 'Why do you deject this Sesshomaru to this torture?' I chuckled at my musing and the pout on his face.

"Why do you deject this Sesshomaru to this torture? It can't possibly be good for the pups," Sesshomaru said sulky voice.

I blinked wildly gods either he could read minds or I knew him inside and out…nah he could read minds he did it to everyone. I shoved another chocolate into his mouth.

"Get use to it," I replied as Sango and Kagome spit out more names.

"Come on Sesshomaru it's not that bad. Because if it is I'll have to bribe you with ice cream, cake, cookies, chocolate, and peanut-" Kagome listed.

"Don't you dare say it," Sesshomaru growled.

"Say what?" Kagome teased.

"You very well know what," Sesshomaru replied burying himself in my haori.

"Oh you mean peanut butter," She said innocently.

The creamy crushed nut paste from Kagome's time also known as peanut butter had become one of Sesshomaru's favorites. I personally didn't like it. It stuck to the roof of my mouth and I could taste it for hours. Well sometimes I liked it but that was when I was doing really dirty things but for the most part I can go with out the stuff.

"Stop you're making this one miss it already. Gods I can almost taste it," He whined.

"Peanut butter, peanut butter, peanut butter," She chanted.

Sesshomaru groaned exasperatedly, "Why do you love that stuff?" I asked.

"BECAUSE IT IS NEARLY ORGASMIC WITH CHOCOLATE CHIP FUDGE COOKIES AND OREOS!"

"Okay calm down, calm down," I whispered as I rubbed his shoulders.

He immediately relaxed into my touch. With a sigh he closed his eyes and ate another piece of chocolate.

"Gods, I wish I could have a bowl of that right now," he groaned sadly.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru I'll get you some to make up for the torture I inflicted upon you," Kagome said running out of the room. She had gotten horribly evil since hanging around Sesshomaru I could only be happy that she had removed that stupid curse from the necklace

I was massaging his hand now. He leaned into me and sighed in content. Miroku, shit-for-brains (Kouga), Aikimi, and Tenji walked into the room.

"Being pampered this early," Tenji sighed.

"Shut up Sweetie. Oh, Lord Sesshomaru how do you feel? Are you well? Do you need anything? Is there something I can get for you? Do need me to do something to do something, anything for you?" Aikimi asked fervently.

"No, thank you," Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"Anyway **I** came here to find out when we would assemble the lords to tell them of your new mate and your pregnancy," Tenji said, "Or because you've waited so long, pups."

"You mean you seek the approval of the other lords?" I asked a bit confused.

"We are the west Inu Yasha; we seek the approval of no one we merely tell them they better deal with it or face the consequences." Sesshomaru explained.

"So, the west still has its fearsome power over the other lands." Sango stated as she scooted away from Miroku, "Stay away from me you lecherous monk. Oh, Sesshomaru do you want another chocolate?"

"Why can't I be pampered by beautiful women?" Miroku wailed.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT WILL YOU STOP ASKING ALREADY!" Sango, Aikimi and Kagome yelled as she came in with a bowl of my mate's favorite treat but he only replied: "How do I get pregnant?" they all sighed in frustration.

"Here you are Sesshomaru," Kagome said handing him the bowl ignoring Miroku.

"He'd say thank you if he wasn't…uh doing what ever he's doing," I replied as my mate nearly inhaled all the bowls contents.

"Milord it's very creepy the way you eat that. How about I…" Tenji replied as he reached for the bowl.

Sesshomaru growled held the bowl back and bit him. He growled warning him not to do it again and continued eating.

"He bit me," Tenji yelled.

"That's what you get for trying to take his favorite treat," I said simply.

"You poor thing don't worry you're the seventh victim," Aikimi said comforting her mate.

"Yeah he nearly took my finger," Kagome added.

"I can't recall anything people said he bit me but I can't remember," Sango commented suddenly across the room.

"I was bit twice," Miroku said, "One of the cuts still hasn't healed."

Sesshomaru licked his fingers slowly as he finished all that was in the bowl; he just had it for the scent now. I nuzzled into his neck distracting him as I slowly made my way to the bowl. It was either I return it now or wait a couple of hours when he might give it up. I massaged the hand that held the bowl tightly. Within seconds the bowl fell into my hand. I handed it to Kagome.

She nodded as they all exited the room, Kouga and Aikimi complained. I continued to comfort Sesshomaru. I kissed his neck softly. I nipped at his ear.

"Maru," I whispered into his ear, "My love."

He moaned lowly in response and my hand slipped between his legs. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. I cupped his clothed erection as I continued to practically rape his mouth with my tongue before moving down to his neck. I pulled his kimono up slowly with my other hand.

"Inu Yasha," he panted out trying to calm his short fast puffs of breath, "Wait."

"What is it?" I pulled away slowly hoping nothing was wrong.

"There's something," he let out a sharp gasp of pain and I felt something wet. His water broke.

"Guys!" I yelled, "Get your asses back in here!"

Sesshomaru let out another gasp of pain, "Oh gods."

"He's going into labor get help," I said calmly.

"I'll get Nenene," Aikimi said running out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, you should have told me sooner," I lightly scolded him.

"I didn't want to worry you Inu Yasha," He nearly whispered before gasping out in pain, he clutched my clothes, "I'm sorry."

I soothed him by stroking his hair; Shippou peeked in, "Kagome get Shippou." She did and took him away much to his dismay. Sesshomaru got along great with kids.

"Just breathe Sesshomaru," Sango said trying to help.

"You try breathing when every minute you're being ripped in half." He said panicking.

"Calm down, she's just trying to help," I rubbed his lower back and he instantly calmed.

"Oh it's a good thing you two act like you're attached by the hip or the lord might have killed someone already," Aikimi said as she returned with Nenene, Kouga, and other servants.

"Well, well let's see what we have here," Nenene said hiking up his kimono.

"It hurts," he was crying tears poured down his face.

"Something's wrong," Nenene replied, "He's not contracting there shouldn't be any pain."

"Yeah but there is so how do we help damn it," I quickly retorted soothing his hair and his cheeks.

"Oh gods, that means," Nenene rushed.

"Means what?" I asked

"He could be losing the pups," Nenene answered grimly.

Sequia: Yes another chapter done. I have homophobic family over and it's hard to have any privacy and on top of that I would have posted last week but someone deleted it. Any way sorry guys please review and I'll get the next chapter up hopefully next week. I'm trying to put it out much faster this time. Review or just like it in your minds, not that I deserve any. I'm so sad but I love you all anyway. Ja!

PS. Sorry aboout the cliffhanger but I just had to!


	11. Labor Part 2: Farewell Sesshomaru

Sequia: Hello, I'm done again. I'm happy because I got so many **nice reviews** and no mean ones. **So Thanks!** Also I think I'm over my entire writer's block hooray. Okay, I don't own Inu Yasha and please don't kill me for anything that may have happened in this chapter. Read and review.

INU POV

Sesshomaru whimpered in pain, "But how I thought you said-hmmm." He was cut short by the pain.

"I know and this shouldn't be happening something must have happened to cause this someone had to do this purposely," Nenene replied taking out a knife.

"What are you doing?" I asked panicking.

"Miko come here, use that healing trick I showed you," Nenene instructed as Kagome kneeled beside her, turning to me, "I have to take the children out or they could die."

Sesshomaru's whimpering and squirming ceased as Kagome chanted a spell, I looked to Nenene again, "To relieve the pain he won't feel a thing," She rubbed something all over his stomach after she drew a line in ink, "To slow down blood flow when I cut so that he won't lose so much blood, ready?"

I looked down at him, "Deep breath," he did as I said, "You ready?" He nodded. I looked up and nodded.

She was just about to press the knife to him when he jumped. His grip on my hand tightened and he shook his head.

"Stop, something's wrong," I called out stopping her.

"Something's blocking the pups, something's there and it hurts," He slowly said over his pants.

"I did sense an evil aura when he went into labor," Miroku added.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Aikimi replied very softly wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Do you remember anything from the kidnapping, did Naraku do something that may cause you to lose the pups?"

He shook his head, "I can't,

"Lord Sesshomaru you must try," Nenene said.

"All I remember is him saying that Inu Yasha wouldn't love me anymore after the spell was complete," He panted.

"What if you could break the spell?" I asked.

"We'd have to do it quickly, but I think it could work, monk, miko get to work. Inu Yasha you're going to have to support Sesshomaru," She replied quickly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I gave her a blank look. What the hell was she talking about?

"By blood, Inu Yasha you have to support him by your blood," Sango answered as if it was obvious.

"Bring your wrist to his mouth, you must hold him close," Tenji instructed.

Suddenly a soldier came into the room, "The castle is being attacked milord, we have barriers but we don't know if they'll last until the pups have come. We believe it to be Naraku."

"Tenji, Aikimi you must go with them," Nenene said.

"I'll go too," Sango added.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru I'll kill Naraku for ya," Kouga smirked.

"Fair well 'til we return milord," Aikimi's voice went soft, "We will not fail you milord and we certainly will not fail your pups." Then she turned to me, "Take care of him 'til I return or I'll put you in a volcano."

They all left and I did as Tenji told me. Nenene looked at us we both nodded. Sesshomaru bit into my wrist as Miroku and Kagome started. Nenene was chanting a spell probably to keep down the pain. A scream was heard and guards came to the door as a battle outside began.

ONE HOUR LATER

Aikimi POV

We had been fighting for what felt like hours. A little devil child by the name of Hakudoushi came and broke down all of our barriers. Our soldiers are strong and there aren't any serious casualties so far but there is so many of them and we can not fight forever. Reinforcements have come though from villages who love lord Sesshomaru or his father, some of them come by being indebted to Inu Yasha even. I am fighting this woman named Kagura who fights as though she's fighting because she doesn't want to die. She is merely a slave to a master she hates. I have a feeling that we will be overpowered, every time it seems like we are getting somewhere more of them come and we haven't heard any progress about Lord Sesshomaru, I worry but I know Inu Yasha will take care of him and the pups.

Sango POV

Naraku has yet to appear though Hakudoushi and Kagura have revealed themselves. Kohaku is here too, fighting along side me like he did once before. I know it is my destiny to die in battle when Naraku is being dealt with but I feel now is not the time. I must hold on, I must help Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru; I must make sure those pups come into the world safely.

Kouga POV

Tenji and I have to fight this fuckin' child from hell, I don't want to fight but I have to not just to avenge my clan but to help Sesshomaru and hell even Mutt-face. I won't let Naraku take innocent pups away from them. That bastard won't beat me this time, even if I have to go down with him I'm going to make sure those pups get into this world with out him around if it's the last thing I ever do. Makes me kind of regret not making it with Kagome or Nenene, they're real cute; there's another thing to survive for.

Kohaku POV

Sesshomaru-sama saved me, and he understands me almost as much as Ane-ue. He has been so kind to me and I owe him and his children my life. I am equally indebted to Inu Yasha-san because he saved Ane-ue and helped bury my village. So I owe so much to them and their children. I must kill Naraku for all the pain he has caused Ane-ue and for what he has done to my people so I have no choice but to fight as hard and long as I can.

TWO HOURS LATER

INU POV

The fighting has gotten more intense and they haven't broken the spell but the pups are still alive. I feel a bit woozy from the blood loss but I'd die for Sesshomaru and the pups.

Tetsusaiga is pulsing on my hip and I can feel Tenseiga calling out to Sesshomaru and Tokijin is calling out too. I think they are giving me strength, Sesshomaru has let go of my wrist and started to pant.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" I ask.

"No more," He turns his head away as I hold my wrist out to him, "No more, Nenene take the pups."

"Milord I can't now it could kill you," Nenene replied quickly, "I'll use another stronger spell the pain must be causing this."

"No it's not the pain," he panted, "Inu Yasha you must go aid them in battle; they will die without you. Nenene can take the pups, I'm strong I'll be fine."

"Sesshomaru, it'll be okay, we can break the spell," Kagome says softly.

"Please, I won't lose them, they deserve to live. I won't let Naraku take them from this world. I don't want you to hate me," he cried.

"Sesshomaru," I kissed him hard, I was crying too, "I love you, and I'm going to stay with you until they break the spell and the pups will be fine and we'll all be happy together. So damn it stop talking about dying, you're not going to die I won't let you, you can't. Remember, you said you'd never ever leave me again. I remember you said 'Don't leave me, just promise you won't ever leave me and I'll never run away from you again. I swear I won't.' Remember you swore that you wouldn't you asked me to promise you and I did. You told me that you loved me, remember, you said you loved me so much. Remember, I said I loved you too."

"Inu Yasha don't," she was so pale, so fragile looking, "I'll be fine, I just want to make sure the pups aren't hurt."

"They'll be fine," I put my wrist to his mouth, "So take it."

"No, they are dying, you must go you have to help them," Sesshomaru whispered faintly, "He's coming."

Aikimi POV

We were in a deadlock. So many were dead, so many were dying, there was still no word from the lords, but I would die for them now. Tenji is still doing well I hope he doesn't get hurt, I don't know what'd I'd do without him. Then the youkai started dying down, and his aura was sensed. He is coming for Lord Sesshomaru, but when he comes all he will receive is death. All I need is to save Tenji and the lords, and then I can rest.

Kohaku POV

I am tired but I can't stop now I have to continue fighting in order to help Sesshomaru-sama. I could feel Naraku coming and I would kill him before he can get to Sesshomaru-sama, or before he can hurt Ane-ue.

Tenji

My mate is doing fine, but my lord is not and I continue to fight for him. The causalities are worse than I expected. If we don't do something when Naraku gets here we may lose. I do not care if I have to die, he will not harm Aikimi and he will not get to Lord Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha. The pups will never know his name.

Kouga POV

"Damn it," I growled.

"Kouga, I can handle Hakudoushi but there has been a breach go help them," Tenji called.

I left not before flipping the hell hated child off. They were getting too close to the castle. I mean Naraku was about to come and I couldn't have those weaklings threatening them or the Mutt would never let me live it down. I do wish he could come out here and help though. Then this big ugly guy with wings came out and punched me into the wall.

"Fuck me!" I cursed. Shit could something go our way just once, not only that but it had to be worse they weren't even using the oil.

I kicked him in the head, but he barely moved. Then sooner than I thought I was reacquainted with the wall.

"Fuck me to pieces!"

Sango POV

I was tired but the youkai were dying down and Naraku would be coming soon. I wish Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha had been able to fight it would make things a lot easier. I never noticed how much work Inu Yasha did killing off hundred of Naraku's youkai until I had to do it by myself and I'm sure if Sesshomaru was here even when pregnant he would have thought it was child's play.

"Fuck me!" That was Kouga. "Fuck me to pieces!" Yup, definitely Kouga.

Something else must be making things just so much harder, but for now Kohaku was doing fine, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru were still safe so I could go on still knowing just knowing that.

"Oh gods, could you stop ass raping me!" Kouga again.

INU POV

The guards at the door fell. I didn't know what was happening until Naraku came into the room. Sesshomaru whimpered a bit but he was too out of it.

"How lovely he looks when he's in pain," Naraku mocked.

Miroku was about to suck him into his wind tunnel but those damn insect showed up. Nenene made a barrier around Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kagome before standing and taking a fighting stance. I growled and rose to stand. How dare he come in here after causing us so much pain? We all just wanted to be happy, and he wormed his way into our lives to disrupt that. We just wanted the opportunity to love each other, to be happy together. Tokijin came through a wall and came to my hand when I drew Tetsusaiga. Surprisingly it didn't try to take control of me or burn me. I could feel my eyes going red the rise of power that coursed through my veins.

"Angry? Wouldn't want your mate to die due to your temper?" He continued.

"You won't touch him," I was growling, my fangs lengthened.

"I'll kill those children," Naraku snarled.

I looked down to Tokijin and Tetsusaiga. Tenseiga came through the hole in the wall, "If you love your master you would protect them. If you love you master you would kill him."

I'm not sure how it happened but there was a blast. Naraku was gone and they were all in the room again. People were crying, but I could hear pups and I could smell them. It was so hard to open my eyes. But I finally was able to get them open. It was late now and the sun was half set.

Kagome was in front of me, she was crying and she was holding my pup. I looked around I was wondering why everyone was so sad. I didn't understand. I sat up slowly looking around. Everyone was here it seem the room was flooded. Then I realized we were in my parents' room. I was lying on the plush cot near the balcony. I looked for the other pup and seeing it in Nenene's arms. Where is he?

"Kagome, where's Sesshomaru? Did he name the pups?" I asked.

"Inu Yasha he…" She broke off crying. I stood up.

"Kagome, what's wrong? He's alright isn't he?" I asked again.

"Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru…he," Miroku tried but he broke off too.

I went toward the bed pushing them out of my way and then I saw him he looked so peaceful and there were flowers all around him.

"Milord," Tenji tried to hold me back.

Nenene came forward she had given the pup to Aikimi, "He saved the pups, I tried, I tried so hard to save him but milord…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

I tore past them both. I tore through the gold sheer curtains and fell to my knees beside the bed. I took his hands in mine. He was still warm. I could feel the tears as they came to my eyes.

"Sesshomaru, my love," I whispered and gently stroked hair from his cheek. I traced my markings on his face, "Wake up, wake up, please. Please wake up." I was trembling and I gently kissed his lips, "Don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"Inu Yasha, we're so sorry," Sango said, she was holding Kohaku, he was crying too.

"Milord, I tried so hard but I just couldn't. You saved us all and he brought us back. I had tried my hardest but I just couldn't save him," Nenene tried to explain.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"You don't remember do you but that's right you wouldn't, your eyes were still red when I got here. We were on the field and we were starting to lose when a blast came. Then they were all kill and Kagura was half dead along with the one Kouga was fighting. Hakudoushi was killed. I ran back to the castle when the second wave came that's when our soldiers came back. I kept running and I came to the room. Your eyes were still red you had Tetsusaiga in one hand, Tokijin in the other. Tenseiga was embedded in the floor. Naraku was standing opposed to you, there was a giant gash to his right side and the blood was being soaked into Tokijin. The first pup had already come out. Kagome-san was glowing pink, so I figure she broke the barrier. Miroku-san and Nenene were passed out with a few gashes I figure they were trying to protect them. Naraku was trying you escape but you wouldn't let him. Nenene had begun to wake and started to help Kagome. When the second pup was born his breath started to slow and he smiled," she started to cry, "And he whispered your name and Rin's and then he said another name it sounded like Amadeo. I remember he had said the name before; it was from a book, he said it was his favorite, that's why I remembered it. Then he said he loved you and to take care of the pups. Naraku had some how escaped but you were still standing there. Nenene, she was trying to save him and then he got up. I could tell he was in pain, but he was trying to get to you and I helped him. He hugged you and he told you that he loved you and that it would be okay. I remember that he kept telling you that. Then your eyes started to fade and you fell. I moved to catch you but he told me to stay back. And he caught you and he took you into his arms. Then he looked at us, and he told me to tell you good bye and he said that he needed to be near you. Then he kissed you. He was so calm and time almost froze when he fell over. Nenene…Nenene, she tried, Kagome-san and Miroku-san they tried to… I felt so weak; I mean all I could do was keep you near him."

"I can't live this way…without him"

Sequia: There all done and in a timely fashion too. You told me not to kill the pups but I'm sorry about Sesshomaru. I didn't want to do it but I had too. You writers know how it is. Any way I hope you enjoyed please review Love ya!


	12. AN: Sorry and Thanks

Hi, um wow well I felt this was very necessary. (Bows) please accept my apology for killing Sesshomaru. I already got 29 reviews on that chapter and I mean wow cause 29's a lot and I'm just now realizing how many reviews I get so I would like to thank you guys especially the following:

Name 1. A Lost Child From Heaven 2. AnimeLvr 3. Black Widows 4. BlackPheonix913 5. Chosen to be Neko 6. Cold Drake Queen 7. DINKA SAYURI ROYAL 8. Edward Elric 1467 9. Eril 10. Felix Urashima 11. Golden-Butterfly-00 12. INUYASHA AND ANIMAE FANATIC 13. Ice Spirit 14. Insane Vampire Maru 15. Kaiina Alexandria Hiwatari 16. Kikyo's frozen time. 17. Kimyo ryu 18. Koinichii-14 19. Lady of the squirrels 20. Long-Jack-Gummy-Bear-the- 21. Mate of Koga 22. MistressSerenity 23. Miyabi doll 24. Mrz. Yaoigurl 25. NejiGirl 26. Otaku93 27. Princess Shela 28. RaynieceMalfoy 29. RedFireHead41 30. Secondhand 31. Senko Yamiko 32. Serpentine Wisdom 33. Sesshomaru6200 34. SilverCrescentX 35. SilverTwilight103 36. SliverLeaf 37. Sokras Shibuya 38. Sorceress Sakura-chan 39. Souxie Hiwatari 40. Uchiha Hisuko kisama 41. YukI1990 42. akaishinzo 43. animelover6000 44. aurora821 45. blackcat686 46. blondieblu 47. chaosfairyaries 48. chibifirewolf 49. demon-child08 50. diggy'o6 51. djl 52. druspikeangel1 53. eureka7gal 54. famin 55. fuggmaster 56. inuyasha123poof 57. izzymyster 58. kitsucaramy 59. kmwsweetness 60. lioness of darkness 61. littlefiction 62. madyashiefan 63. makura 64. misswarchan 65. niuhana 66. ratlover 67. sesshiefanatic101 68. sesshomarunaraku 69. sesshy's numba1 gurl 70. shadowchick213 71. trabeck 72. tsukiyomi-midoriko 73. urbeautifulsunshine 74. wishmeluck

1. Aeon Oracle Flux 2. Athena Wiley 3. Blue weary black angel 4. Cold Drake Queen 5. DINKA SAYURI ROYAL 6. Demonskid 7. Divina14 8. Edward Elric 1467 9. Felix Urashima 10. Fruits Basket Obsessed 11. Gritz 12. I'm Parseltounging You And You Love It 13. Ice Spirit 14. Insane Vampire Maru 15. Kai's kitty 16. Kaiina Alexandria Hiwatari 17. Kikumaru's Beam 18. Kimyo ryu 19. Kurosaisei 20. Lady of the squirrels 21. Long-Jack-Gummy-Bear-the- 22. Luka-chan 23. Mate of Koga 24. Muse Lord Mai-chan 25. NejiGirl 26. OrlandosLover2009 27. Otaku93 28. Page; Library Page 29. Pretty Racing 30. Princess Shela 31. Princess Sin 32. SerpentQueen 33. SilverTwilight103 34. Sokras Shibuya 35. Valine 36. VampJenna 37. Vampire Fae 38. YueYoukaiEclipse 39. animelover6000 40. chaosfairyaries 41. chibifirewolf 42. darkpyroangel06 43. demon-child08 44. jeanpaul 45. kipi 46. kitsune-nekodemon2 47. kyootee 48. littlefiction 49. m2m231 50. makura 51. misswarchan 52. niuhana 53. sesshiefanatic101 54. sesshomarunaraku 55. sesshy's numba1 gurl 56. sesshymine 57. shadowchick213 58. the blasphemous 59. trabeck 60. tsukiyomi-midoriko 61. windborne

These were just the people on my favorite and alert lists for this story and I mean come on I think you're all over due for a thank you, I mean I've been to most of your sites and I tend to check out your stories and some of you guys are really good and I'm wondering wow someone who can write this well likes one of my stories. So I would like to thank you all. I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of the month but we're moving again hooray! And my freakin' teachers are crazy so I'll get it up as soon as possible and just to let everyone know IT'S NOT OVER YET BABY! JA! Love you all much!

Sequia


	13. Amante

IMPORTANTE NOTE

Sequia: I would like to say how sorry I am that I haven't been able to update. My Laptop is being repaired and my flash drive with my stories on it was stolen it's just been very rough. Originally this chapter was about 15 pages but I had to rewrite all of that on the family computer, in a house filled with homophobic people. It's going to be hard but I'll try until my computer is fixed. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I hope you like it and I'm so sorry I killed Sesshomaru I read the chapter and I was like man, I'm an evil whore monster how could I do this to him but then I realized duh its cause of the next chapters.

Sesshomaru POV

Before he dies

I had just given birth to my last pup, and I tenderly whispered, "Amadeo."

Naraku was desperately trying to escape, but Inu Yasha had become too strong his aura was fearful even to me. Kagome had the children. I was so weak but I had to get to Inu Yasha. I struggled to get to my feet Aikimi- who had just arrived- came to stop me. Somehow Naraku had managed to escape but Inu Yasha's eyes still gleamed red.

"Let me go to him," I looked at her pleadingly fore I knew I had not the strength to make her.

"Milord," Nenene was desperately trying to heal my worn body.

"Inu Yasha, Rin, Amadeo," I gasped it was becoming harder to breathe, "You must help him take care them and himself as well." I somehow managed the strength to stand, and Aikimi helped me to Inu Yasha. I embraced him, "My Inu Yasha, I love you, everything will be fine it will all work out I love you and the pups so dearly."

I kept telling him this, and his eyes faded back and he started to fall Aikimi moved to help me but I stopped her, "Stay back," and caught him myself. I held him close my arms across his chest. I felt the last of my energy seep from my body.

"Tell him I said goodbye, keep us close I just don't want to loose him yet," I whispered for it was all the strength I had left to do.

I sweetly kissed his lips relishing in his wonderful flavor for the last time… He was… so sweet…

Inu POV

It wasn't fair, Sesshomaru hadn't deserved to die. Sesshomaru had just done the greatest thing anyone could ever do, and then he had to die, all because the gods hate me, his mate. I threw vases anything, everything, I was so angry. I had thought of using the Tenseiga but every time I tried to touch it, it created a barrier around itself and pushed me back into the wall. I had tried forty-three times and was about to try again when Rin started crying, so I stopped for our pup. Kagome and the others tried to calm me down. Tenji and Kouga tried to restrain me, but they couldn't.

"I'm going to kill him," I yelled, "this is his fault, and I'll use the jewel to bring Sesshomaru back."

"Inu Yasha you can't leave now," Kagome pleaded, "What about the pups?"

"Fuck this! I'm fucking leaving! None of you loved him like I did. You don't even care do you," I yelled.

"Inu Yasha you know we all cared for Lord Sesshomaru," Aikimi countered.

"Yeah right, if you cared so much then why aren't you going after Naraku? Why don't you want me to go after him? Like fucking hell you care! Like fucking hell!"

"Listen Dog breath I know you grieving and what not but you better cut the shit with this before I kick your scrawny ass," Kouga yelled back.

"Don't even start with me if it wasn't for you Naraku would have never got him,"

"Oh, no you didn't, if you hadn't raped him you dumb ass, I would have never taken him away from you!"

"Both of you stop it! You know Sesshomaru wouldn't allow you to say that! Yelling at each other won't bring him back, we need to calm down and think of a way to fix this." Kagome yelled at us.

"I know but I can't live without him, Kagome," I said softly tears came down my cheeks, "I just can't; he's my everything."

"I think know how to bring him back without having to tract Naraku down and kill him," Kohaku suddenly said.

"How?" Kohaku became the center of my attention, for the moment.

"The jewel shards can bring people back to life," Kohaku held out a piece of parchment with the jewel shard inside, "When I got away from Naraku I kept it. I'm sorry I thought Naraku still had control of it, but it's still pure. You can use it to bring Sesshomaru back."

"No, Inu Yasha don't use the jewel shard," Sango tried to warn me, "You know what can happen."

"Try Tenseiga just once more milord," Tenji replied sternly.

I took the shard and ignored them. Kagome was yelling at me to think they all were but at the moment I didn't want to hear it. I placed the shard in the center of his cobalt crescent moon. It was slowly absorbed into him, it shined brightly and then he took a deep breath. His beautiful eyes fluttered opened, and he looked straight at me. That moment seemed to last forever.

He took in a gasp of air, we were so close and I was busy wondering why I wasn't kissing his lips away until his cheeks were rosy from lack of air. He was just breathing and looking at me strangely.

"-" not a syllable came from his lips before I attacked. Kissing him greedily, pressing him back into the flowery bed. My hands trembled as they hovered over him before holding him tight. I kissed him until his lips were swollen, mumbling how much I had missed him and how I was sorry. I went on promising him everything, telling him how much I adored him.

"I love you," I mumbled against his lips before kissing him again and then traveling my kisses down to his chin across his jaw to his neck then back to his lips, "I'll never let anything happen to you again, I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise."

"Inu," it was the only thing that came from his lips.

"Hm," I didn't stop. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"I should be dead," he whispered sitting up, "I am dead."

This stopped my montage of kisses as I moved to sit with him… Why was he saying this?

"I want to hold them," he said, "I know this isn't real but I want to hold them."

"It's real," I replied, "You're back."

"Inu Yasha please say that you haven't," his voice distant, he looked into my eyes searching for something and when he found it he spoke again, "You used a jewel shard."

"I had to I-" he hushed me with a finger.

"I know my love," though he had called me love his tone was indifferent because there were so many people around and he wasn't pregnant anymore he could hold his emotions, "I must be happy that it did not drive you insane, now give me my pups I wish to hold them."

He was still pleasantly plump around the middle, but by tomorrow that would fade. So I would have to take advantage of that pump stomach now. I moved and sat behind him and held him close against my chest. First he took Rin who had instantly stopped her whimpering in his arms. She had been distressed since I woke up, and nothing could comfort her, a short while in my arms would turn her wails into whimpers but there was no real silence from her until now. Rin had curly silver hair and big violet eyes. Amadeo was quiet on the other hand and he somehow had curly black hair and wise golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru about Rin's eyes and Amadeo's hair-" I began

"Should not the human part of you affect them too, should they not have my mother's curls?" He answered before I could finish asking.

I laid back and continued to hold him. This was better. My earlier sadness was gone. This was how it should be.

Naraku POV

My plan had gone far shakier than I wanted but I succeeded even when that damned Inu Yasha ruined some of my plans. Sesshomaru had died though and Inu Yasha would try to bring him back using a shikon shard. Sesshomaru would be mine soon. I was wounded so he would have to wait for me to heal before I could do anything but still there was no way he would be able to escape me now.

"Hakudoushi, how long will it take for you to fully recover?" I asked but no reply came.

"Kanna where is Hakudoushi?" I hissed.

"He is recovering Lord Naraku," came her dull reply, "He has finally come back to life and now is recovering from it."

I sighed, "When he has fully recovered tell him to come to me. I have a task for him."

She bowed and left, "Yes lord Naraku."

"Aki, Aka, have you completed the sacrifice potion?" I asked turning to face them in the darkness.

"We need seven days, Lord Naraku and the pups," Aki replied.

"And you will have them shortly."

Sesshomaru POV

Everything seemed so fresh and so new, my senses were heightened I blamed it on the shard. It was unnatural to have the shard inside me perhaps Tenseiga could remedy that. My pups are sleeping now that they have been fed, changed, and held. I can feel the muscles in my abdomen slowly returning to their original shape. Inu Yasha is sleeping yet he is still holding me in his arms, in fact there are many in the room sleeping everywhere. Aikimi and Tenji are curled up at the foot of the bed on a cot and cushions. Miroku, Sango and Kirara are lying near the bed. So are Kouga, Kagome and Nenene. I seem to be one of the only people awake. I silently move from Inu Yasha arms, and I swear as soon as my feet touch the floor he was up with me, holding me again.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't move yet you're still injured." He was worried, how… endearing.

"Inu Yasha, I am soaked in sweat, blood, and fluids I wouldn't even whisper to you. I need a bath and Tenseiga and there is much work still left to be done," I turned to look at him, somehow unable to break free from this strange embrace, "Rest my love you have been through much in just a few short hours but I mustn't and I will not lie idle, pretending to be unwell to please you."

He frowned; he was such a child, I loved him for it. "Okay," he let me go, "but be careful."

I quickly kissed his cheek, and whispered, "Watch the pups," before leaving. I had quickly taken Tenseiga and forced it upon my wrist once in the privacy of my spring. I slowly felt the shard ease out of my skin. I felt immediately weaker, the shard doesn't heal the wound it just erases the pain. I caught the shard in my hand and set it on the wardrobe. I put Tenseiga beside it and undressed. I slowly go into the spring every muscle in my body was sore. I made sure to clean myself well and when I had finished, I quickly found a robe for myself. I felt better, and after I dressed and made sure everyone in the castle was fine. Servants that weren't in the battle had begun to restore thing that were broken. It felt good to see things getting done. I slowly returned to Inu Yasha.

He was lying there awake like some fool. When I sat on the edge of the bed next to him he looked at me with these horribly sad eyes so I kissed him. He, of course, pulled me down to him.

"You took out the shard?" He asked. I nodded, "Good, if I could've used Tenseiga I would've."

I nodded once more, "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"About what? Everything's better now," he replied confused.

"Inu Yasha, we now have two pups, Naraku is still out there, and is apparently striving to kill us, and everyone we're associated with—most importantly Rin and Amadeo. No, I regret to inform you that everything is not better now. We must do something; we can not lay idle whilst Naraku's planning risks the lives of everyone we care for."

Then as if this hadn't been going on for months, he looked shocked, "Wow, it sounds like way more than I thought it was. So what do you think?"

"I'm uncertain for now we should rest and take care of Rin and Amadeo. We will notify the council of Naraku's invasion, and raise an army against him this I'm sure, how we go about doing this when the council and every other lord is terrified of Naraku and unwilling to give us support that's where my uncertainty lies."

"I'm happy you're the smart one," he grinned.

"We're going to start training you," I replied.

"What?" Once again he was shocked.

"Well, if I'm going to do all of the strategy you're going to become much stronger. We both gained each other's strength when we mated and you must learn how to combine this strength with Tetsuseiga and technique. I predict that you will become at least two times as strong."

"Okay, that makes sense," he muttered nervously, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," I relaxed against him, exhaustion taking over me.

"You're very tired," he hadn't asked he stated it rather softly so he wouldn't anger me as well. I merely nodded against his chest I was too tired to let my pride be hurt, "You're feeling better though aren't you?" Once again I nodded, "Okay I'll let you sleep."

And I did and it seemed the best sleep I had ever had in my lifetime.

When I woke the scene before me was quite comical I wasn't sure the hour of the day merely that it was rather dark outside now. Everyone seemed to be fussing over Rin who was crying, and Amadeo curios eyes merely blinked as he lay still in Aikimi's arms. I sat up; Inu Yasha seeing I was awake kissed my cheek as he brought Rin to me. Once in my arms Rin instantly quieted.

"How do you do that?" Inu Yasha asked sitting beside me.

I kissed Rin's cheeks and gently wiped away her tears. Amadeo whimpered wanting some of my attention, but I had plenty for them both.

"Aikimi, will you send servants with two marble tubs of warm water, towels, and something for my little darlings to wear." I said more so than asked.

She smiled, "Yes right away milord."

"Why don't you call me your darling?" Inu Yasha almost pouted.

I smiled, and gently held his face before pushing him away, "Stop being such a child."

He huffed and looked away, "Maybe I wouldn't if I were your darling."

"Are you jealous, my Inu Yasha, my love?" I asked in a husky voice I bit my lip teasing him.

He blushed, "No."

Kagome laughed, "You're blushing."

He scoffed and folded his arms. I ignored him and went back to my beautiful pups. They were perfect in every sense of the word. Amadeo was calm, quiet, attentive, where Rin went through a large span of emotions in a short time: confusion, anger, fear, sadness, surprise, relief, contentment all in the short span before she reached my arms. I smoothed back her soft tuffs of hair; it was unruly like Inu Yasha's. Her wide violet eyes stared at me as if in admiration.

"I had a dream that you were crying, your wails are loud enough to reach even those drifting in slumber, and we will correct that directly. You are truly unruly, you must get it from Inu Yasha," I said to her, she gave me a grin.

"Hey," Inu Yasha whined.

"But you're adorable like he is so I suppose I'll just have to forgive you," I replied sending Inu Yasha a loving glance.

"I don't see it. Those kids are just lucky they didn't turn out looking exactly like him. Let's just pray they turn out to look more like you or they'll make people go blind the way your mutt does," Kouga sighed sadly.

I ignored them both as their argument began. Amadeo was trying desperately to sit himself up beside me.

"Woah, how can he do that?" Kagome said, silencing the idiots for a moment.

"Do what, he ain't walking or nothin'?" Inu Yasha replied a little confused.

"Kagome, he's for the most part a full demon, most demons are born able to crawl." I explained as I helped Amadeo.

He sat up beside me his head resting against my side. He didn't seem the type to like to be babied. Rin however could not stand my attention drifting from her for even the slightest moment. Seeing Amadeo's feat she laughed, and dared to try a feat of her own. She had barely moved before it seemed okay for her to give up. Amadeo merely blinked not understanding his sister's accomplishment. His eyes were so wise, so dazzling, they seemed to pull you into their depths. Rin wanted to play now so she raised her arms toward Inu Yasha. He was going to be the fun parent. That's when it first came to me, how would they address me? They couldn't call me mother I wouldn't allow it, or by my name it was just too improper. Then as if Inu Yasha was reading my mind.

"Wait a minute if they can't call you mom what will they call you?"

"That's actually not stupid, what should they call you Lord Sesshomaru?" Aikimi added recieving a glare from Inu Yasha.

"I'm uncertain," I answered quietly. I thought hard with all that I had accquired over my years. Rin was practically sleeping in my lap. I took Amadeo in my arms and in his eyes I saw the answer, "Amante."

"Huh?"

"They may call me Amante," I explained.

Sequia: There all done, finally it took me forever to write this every five minutes I'm looking over my shoulder or changing it to pretend like I'm typing something else. Hope you enjoyed, I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up if I'm lucky I can get it done by April because my parents are leaving so I can get a lot done then. Hopefully things will get better. I'm sorry for the inconvience, still I'm glad you like this story and I hope it continues to live up to you expectations. Please Review love you all.


	14. Fright

Sequia: MY LAPTOP IS BACK!! This means faster updates yay! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter immensely.

Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done one of these I thought the lemons would've told everyone I didn't own Inu Yasha because it's PG-13.

Two Weeks Later

INU POV

"Just two more," His hand slid down my sweaty back.

"Sesshomaru, I can't-" I began.

He hushed me. I was so tired, we had been going at it for hours and all my muscles were so sore. My lungs were on fire. I had never done it like this before. I did one more.

"There, now just one last time," He whispered to me.

"I…god, Maru I just can't," I panted out. I hung my head down, I licked my dry lips.

"Inu Yasha,"

"Hmm," I couldn't speak so much I needed the air.

"Do one more." It was a simple command. Before I could speak, "Do you want me to whip you?"

I heard myself whimper, and I shook my head quickly. I remember what happened when he used the whip the last time. I used my arms and tried as hard as I could. I did one more. He hadn't been kidding about this training thing. I fell onto my back. He took the weights from my legs.

"There now that wasn't so bad," He said helping me to my wobbly legs.

"I've been walking on my hands most of the day, with like five hundred pounds extra weight." I gasped out.

"Then it's good that I have decided you don't have to carry me back to the castle," I couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Your teasing hurts," I groaned. My arms were going numb.

"Don't worry my love, I'll put the pups to bed, give you a bath, and we'll go have dinner. How does that sound?" He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my neck.

I just nodded he led me to our personal springs. His submissive side showed as he undressed me.

"Now I'm going to help you relax," He kissed down my chest, lowering onto his knees.

"Sesshomaru," I gasped I felt a jolt run through me as he licked the head of my dick.

He hushed me and continued to do this, "You should sit down."

I sat down as he told me. He settled himself between my legs and continued to please me with his mouth. I just watched amazed. He licked and kissed along the sides, running his vicious tongue from the base to the tip until I was completely erect. Then he took in the head and slowly enclosed me in that hot, tight mouth. He sucked lightly, slowly moving up and down. I was too tired I knew it wouldn't last long. I put my hand on his head guiding him down faster. He sucked harder and wrapped his tongue around my length. Soon I had him quickly bobbing up and down; he let out a small sound of pain because I had roughly fisted my hand in his hair. I let go of his head at the sound and kept my hands off of him and dug my claws into my own palms as a way to both punish and ease myself. Sesshomaru let out a moan of gratitude, but the vibration he transferred to me felt so good I came.

"Se-Ah," I gave a short cry, and then panted, "Maru."

He swallowed it, and made sure he had gotten every last drop before, letting my spent dick fall from his moist cavern. I quickly pulled him up for a kiss. I ignored the taste of my seed and sought out his flavor with my tongue; I kissed him until he pushed me away.

"Yasha," he panted his cheeks a nice shade of pink, "I must put the pups to bed. They will not rest until after I've fed them."

"Demo Sessho-" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap.

"No, I'll meet you in bed," He kissed my forehead, "You must learn to share this Sesshomaru."

I nodded, "Okay." I slowly let my arms fall from him.

"I'll have dinner sent to our room," He pecked my lips; "You will try won't you even if it gets…frustrating?"

I nodded again, "My first concern needs to be you and the pups. I can't let sex get in the way of that." I gave him a kiss, "No matter how amazing it is."

He had wrapped his arms about my shoulders, "Don't say such things, it makes me think such naughty thoughts."

"Let's do some of those naughty thoughts," I growled.

"We mustn't," He whispered in reply, "Take your bath, relax and I will meet you in bed."

I nodded, as he removed himself from my lap, and walked out of the springs. He would spend maybe an hour to get the pups settled and then he would be ready to rest, and before I could try something he'd kill the mood by telling me what training I'd do tomorrow. But that didn't mean I wouldn't try 'cause he's sexy as hell but the pups would cry out and he would go to them and I'd be stuck in bed with a hard-on.

I sighed and quickly washed up. I was a little tired anyway, going without sex made it easier for me to fall asleep after a day's worth of training. Usually if we had sex, we got up late 'cause I wouldn't leave Maru alone for one second of the night. Even if he was pleading with me to end it, I'd just let him plead until dawn.

I rinsed off and got out. After I dried off, I put on some pants and headed toward our room. When I arrived Sesshomaru was there with my dinner and the pups were also there. Rin giggled when she saw me, and when I sat down she made the effort to crawl into my lap. I ate around her but she reached for some anyway. Amadeo sat with Sesshomaru, he was looking over a scroll and Amadeo looked like he was trying to help him but was being held back by drowsiness.

"She can have a small piece," Sesshomaru said suddenly, "She has an appreciation for food I have never encountered. She's taught herself how to suck on it until she can swallow it without choking."

I gave her a small piece, "I'm surprised he can't read by now. He's looking at it awfully hard."

"Amadeo and I are a lot alike we like to look at what confuses us, what we do not understand until we understand it," He looked over at me, "I'll have to spend an eternity looking at you."

I gave him a grin only to notice the second I look away Rin has her hand in my food stuffing it into her mouth. "Woah, slow down I was going to give you more."

She gave me a crocked food-happy grin, I couldn't help but smile back. Amadeo looked at her like she was crazy, no he looked at us both like we were crazy.

"Maru, do you think they'll end up how we did?" I asked.

When pregnant Sesshomaru would've reacted grandly, while he was normal he stiffened just for a second. He set down the scroll he was reading.

"Possibly," he answered.

The way he gave me all of his attention when I asked made me paranoid, "Do you-"

"Don't insult me Inu Yasha," He looked away from me.

I wiped Rin's face and hands. She was sleepy, but now Amadeo seemed more alert like he could feel the tension between us. Sesshomaru hadn't returned to what he was reading he was running his fingers through his hair what I learned was a sign of panic or annoyance. I laid Rin down and her eyes shut as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I-"

"I apologize," he nearly whispered, "Amadeo, my little beloved, watch your sister in our short absence."

He stood taking my hand to bring me with him. Amadeo seemed to understand because he moved to lie next to Rin. We went into our private sitting room opposite the nursery.

He quickly wrapped his arms about my shoulders and I took him into my embrace.

"Why must we be like this?" he asked clutching me tight.

I smelled the salt of his tears the first form of emotion he had truly shown since the pups' birth.

"Sesshomaru," I held him tight, "Come on don't cry." I kissed his cheek over and over. "Don't cry."

"You love me?" It wasn't a statement the way he usually made it.

"I love you, you love me?" I asked back no hesitation in my answer.

"You know I can not love Inu Yasha," He whispered, "That alone is the root of my sadness, my inability to love you properly. When I carried the pups it came to me naturally and now I know not how to love you."

"You love me just fine," I stated firmly.

"Inu Yasha-"

"No, listen to me. What's wrong? You're not acting the same, something's changed. Why are you suddenly saying this? Please tell me it's wrong with you? If there's something wrong I can fix it just tell me. I'd do any thing for you cause love you that much." He stood silent he didn't say a word he looked at me kindly but still said nothing, "Why won't you answer me? Tell me what's wrong!"

"It's nothing," he whispered, "I shouldn't have troubled you, I'm just being selfish. The pups will be ornery if we do not go in haste."

"Fine but as soon as they are asleep we're going to talk about this. It doesn't end here." I nearly growled.

We walked into our bedroom the pups were asleep. We both move them to their proper places. When they were both in their cribs, and sleeping soundly we returned to our own bed. I had him under me fast using the strength I had acquired from training.

"Tell me," I growled.

He looked away, "I've been having dreams when I rest."

I held him more gently, "Are they about Naraku?"

He nodded, "My Inu Yasha," he looked at me, there are tears in his eyes but no emotion.

I wipe away these tears, "I don't care if you don't think you love me I know you do. You don't even have to know you love me, all you need to know is that I love you and that Naraku, no, nothing can ever change that."

"I kill you," he whispers.

"What? Don't say that."

"It happens in the dream I kill you and I laugh. Then Naraku touches me, the way I only allow you to touch me, and I don't resist him in the slightest." He voice breaks, "And our Amadeo and our Rin they are gone. Naraku tells me he will give me new better pups to raise." Now there is despair in his eyes, he can't help but feel very emotional about the pups.

"Naraku is dead to us," I tell him in the best confidence, "When we next see Naraku he will not survive. I know he's sending you these dreams. He knows how strong we are together, so he's just trying to break us apart, but we won't let him get away with that will we?"

He shook his head, "No, we won't."

I kissed down his neck, "Why?"

"Because you love me, and you know I love you." Hid voice had taken a deep husky tone as I made my way down his body.

"Your body knows you love me, why can't your mind," I whispered in his ear.

"It frightens me," he gasped out as I continued to touch him.

"Don't be frightened," I said softly before taking his lips.

NEXT MORNING

SESSHOMARU POV

It was quiet and warm which was most odd because Rin would be crying right now, or she was suppose to be. I immediately snapped up, and I quickly made my way to the nursery. Inu Yasha was there, Rin was gnawing on a piece of smoked meat. Inu Yasha came to me quick. Amadeo was playing with one of their many toys.

He began tying my robe, "What's the hurry babe, you didn't even make sure your robe was tied."

I stood there a bit confused feeling like a child as I watched him tie my robe close, "Rin wasn't crying and-"

He hushed me with one finger pressed to my lips, "I woke up early and got something for the pups to chew on until you woke up." He took me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head, "I knew you were tired I mean taking care of the western lands, dealing with the council, training with me, running the castle, having those stupid dreams, and being a great parent all at the same time can really wear someone out."

I relaxed in his grasp, soaking in his words; nothing had happened they were all safe; Naraku hadn't stolen them from me in the night. I leaned up to kiss his cheek, and then suddenly I realized it. When had Inu Yasha started growing? When we mated I was at least three inches taller, and now I have to lean slightly to get his cheek. He must be about four inches taller than me now. I felt his shoulders they were broader, his arms more defined, his mainland shirt was open and I could see the change in his abdomen as well where he was once lean he was now defined. He wasn't as thin as me anymore.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"You're taller than me. Not just that you're bigger too."

He laughed loud and deep, it was…comforting and pleasant. It felt nice to hear and the rumble I felt through his chest was pleasant as well. His voice had deepened also.

"Well, yeah I notice as soon as we were the same height. Where were you the second month you carried the pups?" His eyes were filled with laughter, joy at such a simple thing. "I guess you've been way to busy to notice something small like that."

"I thought you were getting heavier," I mumbled tiredly, I looked up at him, "You look like father."

"You look like him more," he countered.

"Just a little by the face, but you have his built. Don't grow as tall as father was Inu Yasha." I wrapped my arms about his shoulders; I could feel a smile come to my lips.

"Why?" he asked with his just adorable curious puppy face.

"Because then I'd have to jump to kiss you," I leaned forward to get a taste of his lips.

He smiled, and indulged me as he allowed my tongue to claim his mouth entirely before countering with his tongue to claim my mouth. His tongue was an ecstasy by itself. When he moved away from me I was flushed. It confused me how he had this power to draw emotion from me, and to take the very air from my lungs.

"Hey," he said looking down.

Amadeo sat there glaring at him, Rin sat with him one hand tugging at the bottom of Inu Yasha's pants the other holding the remainder of her meat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'm suppose to share you," Inu Yasha chuckled pecking my lips.

I looked down at them, "You must learn to share also. You can't keep me to yourselves your father needs time with me as well."

Amadeo nearly scoffed as if he understood me perfectly and would not allow such a thing. Rin frowned a bit but continued to chew on her food.

"I suppose I should feed them now, though I don't think Rin will be hungry," I gave Inu Yasha one more peck.

"I don't think Amadeo likes me," he replied glancing down at our son.

I broke from Inu Yasha to pick up Amadeo, Inu Yasha picked up Rin knowing she would be jealous.

"Amadeo, my little beloved, you like your father don't you?" I asked him. He made a face, when he looked at Inu Yasha, "You just don't like to share your Amante do you?"

"Well maybe if I hold him you'll see it," He held out Rin to me and we switched.

Amadeo didn't look at me; he just looked up at Inu Yasha who smiled down at him. Then he leaned his head against his chest like he was listening for his heart. He looks up again and repeats this.

"He likes you," I replied, sure the behavior was odd but not at all in bad taste.

"He looks at me funny," Inu Yasha said.

"You confuse him," I answered, I kissed Rin's temple, "You comfort him, you put him through a span of emotions quickly and it confuses him and he's unable to hide that."

"How do you know that?" he asked quietly, "How can you tell?"

I hesitated in my answer. How did I know? Was that what left me breathless? Did Inu Yasha invoke those same feelings in me only on a stronger level; did I act strangely to others around him because I was unable to hide what he does to me?

"I…" I paused again, setting down Rin unable to let it out. When had he begun to make me feel so fragile and powerful at the same time?

"Are you okay, Maru? You're acting strange again," He sat down Amadeo and came to me, "Are you feeling well? I'm sorry I know I was a little rough last night but-"

"You do the same thing to me," It just suddenly came out.

"Eh?" He looked clueless.

"You do the same thing to me," I repeated wrapping my arms about his neck. I closed my arms and absorbed this.

Even though I thought it was a weakness to admit feelings, to show emotions…to be frightened I allowed him to see it all, and when I couldn't show it, when I got confused I scorned him.

"I…"

"Sesshomaru," he returned my embrace.

"I…" I paused once more and then used all my strength, "I…I love you."

Sequia: There you go I did it. I updated and I was able to return Sesshomaru back to his normal behavior and explain all his OOCnessity. I'll have the next chapter up much faster as this semester is coming to a close, I got my lab top fixed, and I just quit my job...So I'll have tons of free time. Hope you enjoyed, please review! Arigatou, ja ne!


	15. Never Before

Sequia: MY LAPTOP IS BACK!! This means faster updates yay! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter immensely.

Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done one of these I thought the lemons would've told everyone I didn't own Inu Yasha because it's PG-13.

KAGOME POV

Sesshomaru is really great with Rin and Amadeo; they are so different from human babies that everything they do seems to impress me and only me. Everyone acts like it's nothing. I've learned that Sesshomaru is their Amante which means love or beloved, and Inu Yasha is their father, kinda weird huh? The castle is nearly all repaired now and everyone is back to being perfectly fine. I take tons of pictures of Amadeo and Rin with my mom's digital camera the next time I go back she wants to see how everyone is especially "her babies."

"Oh you're so cute," I baby talk to Rin, "Yes you are, yes you are." But never to Amadeo it's almost like I would be talking down to him if I did. He likes to stay with Sesshomaru anyway. "Hey, Sesshomaru?"

He says nothing but I know he heard me and that I can continue. Sesshomaru had just finished dressing Amadeo we could go eat lunch outside.

"I'd die for you guys," I hadn't meant to say that but I knew that he was thinking about Naraku a lot, and I had said it way cheerier than I even thought possible.

"Kagome," he turned with Amadeo in his arms to look at me.

"I'm serious I would if I had to," I picked up Rin and started walking toward the gardens, "I know we haven't known each other that long and that not too long ago we didn't get along, and for a long time I was really jealous of you because you snagged Inu Yasha¼but all of that doesn't matter anymore, the only thing that does matter is making sure your family is safe. You're all apart of my family now so you have to know that I'd die for you guys."

The next thing I knew, he kissed me and the metallic taste of blood poured over my tongue, down my throat and settled in my stomach. I couldn't move. When he broke away from me, he gave me a rare smile.

"Now you are bound to me as my sister, I have marked your wrist. Now we are family," he replied walking outside as I stood there like an idiot by the door looking the moon on my wrist. Rin laughed at me.

It's weird because when I finally figured it out that it must be some sort of demon bounding thing, all I could really think was: Wait a minute, can a tongue even do that?

MIROKU POV

Yesterday, Kohaku and I had a man to man talk and I was able to receive his permission. Today, I'm going to ask Sango to marry me. I know that we've discussed how we could get into a relationship after we kill Naraku but I don't want to wait, and I don't want to die without her knowing how much I truly love her. I asked Inu Yasha and Tenji for advice seeing how they were experienced.

"Fuck her good," Inu Yasha said bluntly.

"Lord Inu Yasha," Tenji said a little shocked.

"What? That how I got Sesshomaru to fall in love with me. Just lay it on her a good two-three times, and she's yours," Inu Yasha continued. "That and I think Sango is really kinky 'cause Sesshomaru said that she told him about that new position we tried that one time. I ain't telling you what position it is but if you ask her and she tells you, use it and fuck her cross-eyed. You just got to fuck her so good she won't come down from it until you're already married."

I was a little more than stunned from what I was hearing from Inu Yasha's mouth, not only was he casually commenting on his sex-life, he was serious. It was like he actually thought I would take that advice into consideration.

"What I believe Lord Inu Yasha is trying to say is to show her your affection in a way she can appreciate it." Tenji tried to recover, "When I was courting Aikimi I tried to show her my affection by part-taking in activities she liked to do, and I'm sure Sango's pastimes aren't nearly as painful as Aikimi's."

His advice was far more helpful, "Thank you Tenji, I think I know just what to do now."

"Glad I could be of assistance," he replied.

"Yeah, you're going to use mine after you get married I guess," Inu Yasha replied indifferently as we began to head toward the gardens for lunch.

"I feel that may be the best time to use it, my friend," I laughed a little.

Still it would be interesting to find out just exactly what position she had told Sesshomaru about and where she had heard it from.

KOUGA POV

I was somehow picking herbs with Nenene, thinking if it was even worth it until she bent over picking up another herb. Yup, definitely worth it for the view.

"Lord Kouga-" she began.

"Hey don't start with that formality shit again; I hate being called with a title," I mumbled.

"I apologize Kouga," she looked over, "I was wondering if I told you something would you pardon me."

"Sure, it must be really honest if you say it like that," I answered.

"Well, on behalf of Lord Sesshomaru, I would appreciate if you continued to help Lord Inu Yasha," she said suddenly, "I know annoying Lord Inu Yasha with gloating and flirting hasn't been on your priority list but I promise you I'll be just as interested in your advances after you make Lord Inu Yasha train harder."

I couldn't help but smile, "I don't know you didn't even say please."

She walked over to me and surprised me with a peck on my cheek, "I hope that's please enough."

"Okay, but next time I want a better please," I smirked.

"Maybe next time I'll throw in a better thank you too," she kissed my cheek once more, "Okay let's go back for lunch."

Then it hit me I'd have to thank that damn mutt for getting Nenene to flirt with me.

SANGO POV

Kohaku and I were really catching up on everything. I had been thinking I knew how much he respected Sesshomaru and even felt indebted to him. He felt like he had to fight Naraku for Sesshomaru. I had decided that I wouldn't let him fight. We were sitting by the creek on the castle grounds.

"Kohaku," I called.

"Yes, Ane-ue," he replied stroking Kirara in his lap.

"I don't want you to fight with us anymore," I said quietly, "I know you feel responsible but you don't have to; it wasn't your fault."

"Ane-ue, I have to kill Naraku for what he did, for what he's trying to do. I know you're worried but I won't let you fight alone," he replied calmly.

"We both know all we can do is help, neither of us have enough strength to defeat Naraku. Everyone already knows that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are the only ones with enough power to do it, all any of us can possibly do is assist them when the time comes. I'm just asking you to find another way to help them." I was on the verge of sobbing.

"Ane-ue, I'm not saying I won't fight because I still have to protect you, but I'll try to find another way to help if you promise not to get hurt," he move Kirara from his lap and leaned over to embrace me, "Don't cry ane-ue, everything will be alright."

I smiled a little he was right, everything would be fine, I wiped away my tears feeling childish; Kohaku understood what was going on more than I did.

"Let's go meet the others for lunch," I said as I hugged him back.

He nodded, "Aa."

SHIPPOU POV

For a long time all anyone could think about were the pups or Naraku. Sesshomaru was so busy with the pups he hardly played with me anymore, but it was okay I understood. I kept myself busy so that I didn't cause them any trouble except Aikimi, Kouga, and Inu Yasha because they were the best to bother. I usually went to the dojo in the morning because then I could practice with the beginning class. I needed to get stronger if I was going to help everybody defeat Naraku and there were a lot of them my age training to be soldiers in the army of the west. We were all learning a lot.

"Hey, Shippou-kun, what is Lord Sesshomaru like?" Tetsuji asked.

"He's really nice, he's not mean like Inu Yasha," I explained, "He listened to me to, and he told me that I was smart for a kid my age too."

"Wow," Tetsuji said.

"Hey, you can't speak about Lord Inu Yasha that way," Gesuo told me.

"Yeah, I can I call him mean all the time, and he just tries to hit me until Sesshomaru or Kagome make him stop," I replied, "I've known Inu Yasha for a really long time, before he was a lord."

"So you're like royalty?" Gesuo asked.

"Well not like royalty, they're just my friends," I tried to explain.

"Shippou, we're going to lunch now," Aikimi called.

"Okay," I said back, "See you tomorrow." I waved as I walked to Aikimi.

Aikimi was in the dojo a lot too. She wasn't so scary when she was fighting; she seemed happy. I get along with Aikimi a lot better since she started training us. She thinks its good that I want to be stronger to help protect everyone; she says she's in the dojo for the same reason.

"You've made several friends I see," Aikimi smiled at me.

"Yeah, they only think I'm cool because I know Sesshomaru though," I said.

"I'm sure they think you're cool for other reasons," she said trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I think it could be because I told them that story about you and Tenji when you got in trouble," I replied.

"You what?! Come here you little!" She yelled trying to grab me but I ran for it, "When I get you, you're going to wish you'd never even heard that story!!"

INU YASHA POV

Tenji, Miroku, and I arrived at the table first, and then Nenene and ass-wipe came. When Shippou jumped into my lap I realized he must've pissed Aikimi off. Tenji had calmed her down by the time Sango and Kohaku showed up though. We were waiting for Sesshomaru, Kagome, and the pups.

I was really irritated, I hadn't seen him much today because I was training with Tenji so that he could have more time to finish his lord work, and rest. I had been waiting for lunch to come so I could see him, Rin, and Amadeo. I needed confirmation that they were safe, and I really just liked to look at them.

"Where are they?" I grumbled.

"Don't worry Lord Inu Yasha; I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru is just making sure the pups are settled before bringing them outside. Look, there they are right now," Tenji replied.

They were coming to the table. Sesshomaru had his hair up again, and he was wearing a soft green kimono, the ones he always wore with complicated obi that were hard to get off in a hurry. The pups were both wearing blue, and were wide awake. I stood up and took Rin from Kagome because she would be eating with me. There were special chairs for them that came from Kagome's time, so Rin would sit between me and Kagome, and Amadeo would sit between Nenene and Maru. Once they were settled in we sat down, food would be served any moment. I just wanted to give Maru a big kiss. Then I noticed something weird about his and Kagome's scent.

"What did you do to Sesshomaru, Kagome?" I asked in a growl.

"W-w-what?" she stuttered.

Sesshomaru took my hand and kissed my wrist, "Do not be so jealous, I was merely passing blood."

"But-" I began.

"But?" he questioned back.

"Fine, but don't do it again," I replied giving him a quick kiss.

"But my dear Inu Yasha, Kagome is such a good kisser, and you know how much I've always wanted a mistress." He teased. Wow, he usually wasn't so playful unless he was really turned on. Then again a threesome with Kagome is a turn on.

Kagome was redder than my haori, "Um, hehehe." She nervously laughed as Sesshomaru licked his lips. Aikimi and Tenji were snickering at the other end of the table and Miroku gave a dignified cough while Sango and Kohaku both blushed .

"Don't worry Kagome; I won't let anyone know of your secret love affair," I joined the fun.

"I-I-I um oh my god, don't say things like that!!" she freaked out.

"Not to worry Kagome I would never take a lover unable to handle my affections," Sesshomaru told her indifferently.

"Good, because you guys nearly gave me a heart attack," she countered.

Servants arrived with the food, but I wasn't hungry for it. I kept my hand on Maru's thigh he knew what I wanted, he wanted it too. I just needed a half hour. I gave Rin a small piece of meat to keep her busy for awhile. She went practically crazy and started gnawing it to death. Amadeo on the other hand had only eaten a few small pieces of fruit.

"Is he ever hungry?" I asked about Amadeo.

"Amadeo hasn't inherited your appetite," Sesshomaru answered slipping a strawberry in his mouth that sexy way he does.

Amadeo and Rin would do that when they got older and I'd have to beat off suitors with tetsusaiga in one hand and a stick in the other. I watched as Maru slipped yet another into his mouth, he knew I was watching. I moved my hand farther up his thigh.

"Inu Yasha aren't you hungry usually you're on your on seconds by now?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru don't-" Aikimi began.

Maru sucked one more strawberry in his mouth and I was gone. I had him on the table faster than he could blink.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

Rin looked like she hadn't noticed, and Amadeo looked like he understood but didn't care as he ate the small pieces of fruit before him. Maru was already panting, and I was pushing up his kimono as fast as I could.

Kagome took Rin complaining, "First breakfast now lunch."

Nenene took Amadeo and added, "Indeed, I suppose it's safe to say dinner's next."

The rest grabbed food and bumbling servants tried to clear the table quickly. I finally got his kimono open enough that he could wrap his long legs around me.

"My Inu Yasha we mustn't," he whispered but he pulled me closer and nipped at my ear as I kissed up and down his neck.

I kissed him all over, taking down his hair so that I could run my fingers through it and trying to get my hakama down.

Sometime later

Kagome POV

We never have peaceful meals anymore. Rin was still busy eating nothing would faze her for at least another twenty minutes. Amadeo was well himself and he'd be fine unless Inu Yasha decided to keep Sesshomaru out there forever. When I first sensed her I grabbed my arrows and headed for the gardens.

"Kagome, do you sense that?" Miroku asked.

"It's Kikyou," I answered.

"She'll be killed for sure," Sango added.

"Yeah as soon as I get there I'm just gonna let her have it," I mumbled.

"Sesshomaru will kill her in a heart beat." Sango continued.

"I wonder how Inu Yasha will react." Miroku grimaced.

"Won't be any worse than Sesshomaru," I put in.

When we got there Kikyou's arrow had just been dispelled by their aura alone Inu Yasha only had on his pants and looked thoroughly pissed. Sesshomaru's hair was perfect though his clothes suggested he'd been ravaged. His obi was half undone, and his kimono was falling off his shoulders. Inu Yasha began grumbling under his breath and closing Sesshomaru's kimono, when he looked at Sesshomaru he looked shocked. I ran over to them.

"You see Sesshomaru this is the main reason Inu Yasha was sat all those times," I snapped at Inu Yasha but then I turned to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

Sesshomaru slid down from the table, he had a smile on his face but it wasn't like the smile he had given me earlier, this smile scared me.

"Now, baby-" Inu Yasha tried he seemed a little afraid too.

"Inu Yasha, I see you've gone to a new low, mating your own brother and then rutting on a table like animals truly you have no decency now," Kikyou commented.

"Now Sesshomaru-" I started.

"No, I knew sooner or later I'd have to deal with my Inu Yasha's dead harlot," Sesshomaru replied almost happily as he stepped away from Inu Yasha.

"You seem confused Lord Sesshomaru," Kikyou sneered, "I'm certain in this situation it is you that has become Inu Yasha's harlot and soon you will be dead." Another arrow, she was digging her own grave.

"Kikyou as your reincarnation I want to suggest maybe leaving before it's too late," I yelled to her feeling a little uneasy.

Before Kikyou could say anything and before Inu Yasha could move to stop him Sesshomaru was behind her. Kikyou seemed paralyzed with fear. He was still smiling.

"He's going to torture her to death," Sango said astonished.

"If she's lucky," Miroku added quietly.

Inu Yasha seemed like he couldn't move.

Kikyou POV

Sesshomaru licked from the base of my neck to my ear and then placed a kiss there. I couldn't help tremble at his closeness. I avoided the eyes watching.

He nipped at my ear and whispered, "You taste just like a dirty clay pot." His hand slipped into my robes, "I wonder are you empty even down here."

I felt like doubling over, his touch was sickening but arousing which only made things worse. I couldn't help it when a gasp escaped me.

He laughed gently, "Has my dear Inu Yasha ever touched you so?"

I didn't answer, I stared at the ground. I ignored him; it was a careless and awful mistake. He dug his claws into my thigh with a poison that set my mind to fire.

"You will not ignore me," he kissed my neck, "Look at my Inu Yasha, and answer my question."

I did as he said and Inu Yasha sat there looking nothing like the boy I once had control over, "No, he has not."

Inu Yasha looked pass me to Sesshomaru who still kissed my neck.

"You are lucky then, because now I will spare your life as you are my Inu Yasha's first love," He suddenly pushed two fingers into me, I choked on my breath, "If you ever try to harm him again, I will slowly tear you from the inside out. And I will never be done with you and you will beg for death for the rest of eternity."

What frightened me most was the smile I felt as he spoke into my ear. How much it would delight him to torture me for an eternity. He withdrew his fingers from me and slowly scratched his way over my abdomen between my breast, leaving scorching welts in their wake, then his hand encircled my neck roughly.

"And I'll have my Inu Yasha watch," He hissed, "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Naraku," I choked out, "He wants you."

"I know this," he replied.

"He has two sorcerers. I know not their names but they have plans with your children," I croaked, "The wind witch Kagura is willing to feed you information."

"Very well then, now leave before I kill you," He growled throwing me to the ground.

For a moment I was too shocked to move but he started to smile again and I fled as fast as I could.

Sesshomaru POV

When she was gone I turned back to my Inu Yasha and opened my arms. He came to me and threw me over his shoulder I didn't resist. We passed Kagome she looked completely shocked I could scarcely see her expression through my hair. Still I could tell that Sango and Miroku must have looked the same way.

"Inu Yasha-" I began I needed to get to my pups.

"No, you're in trouble. How dare you touch her like that; you kissed her neck and put yor fingers inside of her too after I told you I didn't want you touching anyone else. Did you think I wouldn't punish you for it?" He growled taking me inside.

"I care not," I retorted. How dare he.

"My lords," Tenji yelled from down the hall just as Inu Yasha spanked me once

"I should tie you up," he continued.

"Take me to my pups," I ordered.

Then he set me down and pressed me against a wall, "Do not order me around. I still very angry with you."

"I am Lord of the West I will demand whatever I please. Release me at once I am going to my pups," I demanded though I pushed pass him and began to walk to the nursery. "Angry with me? I should be the one angry with you, bringing so much baggage with you: two miko, a hanyou complex, a sexual appetite that keeps me constantly exhausted and a quick temper. I spared her life in regards to you, I wanted to peel the skin from her body."

"Maru-"

"I wanted to coat her flesh in honey and pour thousands of ants over her body. I wanted to stick needles in every pore of her skin, connect them to each other and then rip them out pair by pair. I wanted-" I ranted racing up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru," he interrupted taking me into his arms, "I understand and I'm sorry."

In his arms I couldn't help but surrender, the serenity that washes over me as he holds me softly as he does.

"I need to get to the pups, my Inu Yasha please," I couldn't help it as a rush of emotion came over me at the very thought something may have happened to them.

He picked me up in a bridal style, kissed my brow, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to them." He carried me toward them.

"Naraku has a plan for them, your dead miko told me he has two sorcerers specifically for this. If he should hurt them, I do not know what I would do." I felt weak, I had been feeling weak since the pups were born and I was obviously over exerted myself but I had to if this were to succeed.

" I know I heard but Naraku won't succeed with whatever he's planing. Are you feeling well?" Inu Yasha asked me as he walked into the nursery.

He laid me down on the chaise, I dismissed the two girls supervising the pups. "Why do you ask?" I couldn't let him know it would ruin everything.

"I don't know you just look so much paler to me, and your cheeks are red, and you're breathing harder. Are you sick?" He asked kneeling beside me, he kissed my wrist.

I looked over to Rin and Amadeo avoiding my love's worried eyes, "Just a little weak my darling nothing to worry about."

"Maybe you should get more rest, come on you should go lay down for a bit. I'll take care of the pups," He replied picking me up again and carrying me to our room with Amadeo and Rin crawling after him.

"I can walk Inu Yasha," I commented idly.

"I know babe," he said laying me on the bed, "Hey what happened to me being your Inu Yasha?"

He was picking up Amadeo and Rin letting them sit on the bed. Amadeo immediately came to me and laid his head on my chest. He was sleepy. Rin was content to sit in her father's lap, she probably needed to rest a spell also.

"You will always be my Inu Yasha," I answered quietly, "I own you."

He smirked, "Yeah, I love you too." He kissed me on my forehead and was careful not to kiss my marking, "Now go to sleep."

He gave Amadeo, who had already fallen asleep, a kiss on his cheek and took Rin with him. I kissed Amadeo's cheek as well, and let exhaustion have its way with my body as I continued to carry out my plan.

INU YASHA POV

He had been sleeping for three days now. Nenene said he had a fever, but that was all she knew. Kagome, and Miroku were constantly helping her and the rest of the healing staff. Tenji and Jakken took care of all the paper work. Kohaku kept Shippou busy when they weren't training with the morning class. Sango and Aikimi helped me take care of the pups and train. Amadeo cried for what seemed like the first time ever yesterday and I'm proud to say I was able to make him happy. When he and Rin are cranky I take them to the koi pond in the garden so it's just the three of us. Rin likes the flowers, she goes nuts for them even tried eating them one time. Amadeo likes to sit with his feet in the water, he just sits there and sometimes he kicks his feet. He reminds me of Sesshomaru, if Sesshomaru sat with his feet in the water he'd do it the way Amadeo does. I ask Amadeo what he's thinking about sometimes and he looks at me, then kicks his feet some–a very Sesshomaru-like answer.

"Rin," she's trying to put a beetle in her mouth, "Put that down."

I hold out a piece of dried meat. She grins and rolls her way to me forgetting all about the beetle. Amadeo kicks his feet a little, and Rin laughs at the splash before she starts to battle it out with her food. I have a bowl of melon and cherries for Amadeo. He's a light eater like Sesshomaru when he eats a lot he gets really irritable because he has all that energy and nothing to do with it. Rin wastes all the energy she'd get from the meat just by eating it the way she does. Amadeo lays down to the side a little, laying his head on my thigh. I think we're both depressed. Rin is the only one that gets happy, I think she pretends that Sesshomaru is with us; I don't know how she does it. Me and Amadeo are in a slump we don't want to do anything except sit and wait for Sesshomaru to get better. I snuck us into the infirmary once to see him but Nenene doesn't let us see him much. She doesn't know if it's contagious or not and she doesn't want the pups to get sick.

I sighed, "I miss Sesshomaru. How about you, Amadeo do you miss your Amante?"

I train harder because I'm training with Aikimi instead of Tenji so sitting at the koi pond with them is relaxing after a hard day. Amadeo looks at me again he doesn't kick his feet, he just lays back down slowly.

"I feel the same way little guy," I tell him.

Rin is still happily chewing away but then she stops and we all hear an explosion from the castle. I picked them both up and made my way to the castle. Hakudoushi and Kagura were leading attacks, another plan by Naraku. Aikimi covered me as I got the pups to safety. I put the pups in the same room as Nenene and Sesshomaru. I leave with tokijin and tetsusaiga after I put up a barrier over that room. When I join every one in battle it is much different than before I take out hundreds of demons with ease and destroy Hakudoushi's barrier and wound him in one blow. Soon it seems like Naraku only sent a few demons after us. More demons come but they are quickly killed also, I'm waiting for Naraku to come and battle me himself but he seems unwilling. Suddenly a strange mist apppears, and I can hear people chanting faintly. Nothing happens for a long time and then about half our own soldiers turn against us along with Kagome, Kouga, and worst of all Tenji.

"What the hell happened?" I yelled to Aikimi as I fought off both Kouga and Hakudoushi.

"It's the mist," Sango calls out dodging sacred arrows.

"How do we fucking fix it?" I punched Kouga back.

I didn't receive an answer, more of Naraku's demons appeared.

Aikimi POV

Tenji attacked me again it was hard to fight against him. I noticed Hakudoushi heading into the castle. I dodged Tenji to kick Kouga away from Lord Inu Yasha.

"That devil child is in the castle," I growled, "You must protect Lord Sesshomaru and the young masters."

He nodded and left to it. Tenji got me from behind. Naraku always attacked when Lord Sesshomaru was defenseless. We should've known he'd attack once Lord Sesshomaru fell ill. Sango took over Kouga for me with the help of Kirara. The demons seemed to be retreating. More and more of our possessed soldiers passed out in the midst of battle. Hakudoushi flies past me from a castle window. Tenji's possession persists, something else flies past me. I realize that Hakudoushi has left the castle in pieces. Tenji catches me off gaurd, and overpowers me, just as he is about to strike the possession wears off.

"Aikimi?" his voice is low and his breath is shallow.

Before he falls I catch him, there is no one left to fight. Kagura has fled and Hakudoushi's pieces have disappeared. The strange mist that crept onto the castle grounds had faded away completely. I took Tenji to our chambers to rest and immediately go to check on Lord Sesshomaru. When I arrive Lord Inu Yasha is already there showering kisses over him. The pups are in the bed beside him.

Lord Sesshomaru does not respond to Lord Inu Yasha, he merely allows him to do as he pleases, "I have found Naraku."

"You've what?" I nearly shout.

"I've found Naraku it's taken more energy and longer than I've expected but I've found him," he informed us.

"But how? You mean this whole time you had us all worried and you were just-" Lord Inu Yasha began.

Lord Sesshomaru cut him off, "It was necessary to get Naraku to attack and confirm his location. I didn't know that tracking a bond through an incarnate would be so taxing."

"You what now?" That made no sense.

"I tracked Kikyou's movements through the bond I have with Kagome," He picked up Rin and kissed her cheeks she giggled happy to see him, "Where is my Kagome?"

"She was possessed and fainted during the attack," I explained, " an attack that you planned."

He set her down and switched to Amadeo who smiled and held close to him, "I have come up with a plan to deceive Naraku. I will explain it tomorrow, you are dismissed Aikimi, Nenene."

We left stunned.

"I never thought that Lord Sesshomaru would be so calculated and devious, normally he would never do such," Nenene commented.

I sighed, "It seems that Naraku has gone too far and now Lord Sesshomaru desires to crush him using any means necessary."

Sesshomaru POV

Inu Yasha was obviously upset with me for not telling him. I put Amadeo down and made sure he was content along with his sister so that I may comfort their father.

"You are upset," I told him wrapping my arms about his shoulders bringing his back flush to my chest.

"You didn't tell me," he sulked.

"I couldn't risk Naraku catching on to my ploy," I explained, "I did not desire to worry you."

"But you did, me and Amadeo were so depressed, and Rin was just delusional I swear she pretended you were there the entire time. Amadeo even cried," he informed me.

I kissed his neck, "I did not wish to depress you either. Forgive me."

He gave a small laugh, "Yeah, command me to forgive you that makes everything better."

"Good, now come take a bath with me," I replied ignoring his implied sarcasm and picking up Amadeo as I left bed. "They both smell, you do too, we're all equally filthy."

He in turn picked up Rin and followed me, "I was being sarcastic and we were at the pond. We don't smell so bad."

By the time we reached our springs, I had Amadeo stripped down to nothing and I, myself, only had on my sleeping kimono. So of course Inu Yasha had to catch up. When he did catch up I had already washed and fed Amadeo. I had laid my tired clean little darling on a thick towel near the pool's edge, and dried him swiftly. I turned next to take Rin.

"I can do it, " he started.

"No, you scarcely bathe yourself properly I don't want you to put her in a fit," I said taking her. "I must feed her anyhow."

"Fine, but I can bathe them I did it yesterday," he replied defending himself.

Rin giggled once in my arms she had missed me more than Inu Yasha may have thought. I quickly washed her and began the tedious task of feeding her. Inu Yasha watched me with eerie eyes as he stayed close to Amadeo. When she was satisfied my nipple felt swollen and bruised. I dried her and laid her next to her half-sleeping brother. She looked ready to slumber as well. Before I could turn around Inu Yasha was behind me, he pulled me close and grinded his hips into my backside; I could feel his hard length pressing against me.

His hand slipped into my kimono, and circled my tender nub, "It's so sexy when you feed them. I can't help myself it just reminds me of all those times I've put my mouth right here and sucked until they were red just like this."

I gasped at the touch, "We need to put the children to bed, and afterwards I will not deny you."

He growled and took his hands from me. He took Amadeo into his arms and left the water I followed with Rin. In the nursery I hurriedly put on diapers and kimonos, I gave them kisses and put them in bed. Inu Yasha called for two servants to attend to them should they need it as we left back to our spring. When the doors shut us away from the world, he ripped the kimono from my body, and his pants fell to his ankles, they had been undone on our way here. He stepped from them to get closer to me. He kissed me then and a hand returned to a sore nipple. I whimpered unable to control myself, his other hand slid to grope my backside.

He released my lips with a growl, "You're so sexy."

He moved down to my neck and hoisted my legs around his hips. I nipped along his neck up to his ears and suckled there where he was sensitive, dipping my tongue into his ear. He stopped, his ears were his weak spot and I loved them so much. Inu Yasha was just a big puppy.

"Baby, if you don't stop I don't think I'll be able to keep control,"

He was walking us to one of those satin pillowed benches that were placed about the room. I could hardly concentrate on anything other than holding on to him, and not letting my youkai take control of me. When we reached the bench, he sat me down and arranged all the pillows on the floor. I would be easier and now more comfortable than the bench. I laid myself on the pillows and he didn't hesitate to lay his body over me. He looked into my eyes for the longest moment before kissing me. His hand reached down to my erection and took grip of it fast as he began to slowly, teasingly pump my shaft.

"Inu, please...I n-n-need you," I stuttered breaking our kiss, trying to move my hips into his hand against his preventions.

I arched my back, and moaned as he kissed his way to my collar and continued his slow teases. He gently nipped and suckled at the sensitive skin there, as his hand kept that torturous pace.

"Please, please I'll do," I panted, "I'll do anythin-ahh."

My rambling was dispersed when he kissed down to my worn nipples and took one into his mouth, suckling it with more intensity than the pups had. My back arched completely off the pillows beneath me; my claws dug into my fisted hands freeing pressure and blood from my body as I tossed my head moaning as I arched into his actions of intense pleasure. Inu Yasha moved from my nipple and increased the pace of his hand.

"Give me your hand," he growled releasing my hips allowing me to buck into the tightness of his hand.

I gave him my hand still tightened in a fist. He pried my fingers apart, suckled the wound on my palm, and licked the remaining blood away before repeating the process on my other hand. I bucked wildly into his hand, I wanted so desperately to cum but found no possible way. Inu Yasha observed my frenzied pounding but did nothing, until a keen whine slipped from me.

"Please, please, please," I begged, I felt on the brink of tears never had it been so hard for me to orgasm.

"Shhh," he hushed me sending butterfly kisses to his mark.

He kissed down my body, stilled my hips, and removed his hand from my straining erection. I couldn't help but whine at the loss. He slowly kissed just the head, and sent his tongue over the tip. He lifted my knees to his shoulders and took me into his mouth completely. I let out a silent scream, and quickly brought my hand over my mouth. I bit down on my forefinger's knuckle just to release the pressure and keep quiet. His hands stroked my hips softly, as he slowly bobbed up and down.

"Inu...Inu Yasha," I cried out releasing my finger from my mouth as he deep-throated me. Now I was at my apex, "I can't...I'm going to...I-I'm going t-t-to cum." I choked out.

Then climax hit me. I arched my body until nothing but my head touched the ground. My Inu Yasha was not at all phased by this; he merely continued to suck my member until all traces of my seed were disposed of. When I recovered from my post-climatic haze I laid back down, I hadn't noticed when Inu Yasha had entered two fingers inside of me until then. He slowly licked the markings on my hips as he stretched me. The feeling of it was foreign to me, he hadn't stretched me in so long; he was also avoiding hitting my sweet spot. He slowly made his way back to my lips, his eyes held a hunger unlike any I had ever seen before. Then he removed his fingers and it was replaced with his swelling length. He moved slowly, filling me until he was completely sheathed. He then

proceeded to slowly slam into me. I wanted to moan but my voice left me all I found myself able to do was stare into his eyes and breathe ragged breaths.

"Sesshomaru," he groaned, "I don't think I can last with you like this. I need you to relax, you're gripping me tighter than a vice. I can't move good like this."

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to appease him.

"Yeah, that's better," he commented thrusting into me hitting my sweet spot directly.

I gasped unable to breath for a long moment. When air returned to me it was sporadic and in dry waves. He gave me a chaste kiss, and completely stopped his movements.

He continued with his sweet kisses, "Shhh, everything's going to be fine. Let me take care of you."

I regained my demure once more, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms about him, pulling him closer to me. Feeling his broad frame against me, to feel the beating of his heart near mine brought me such peace, such ease. He resumed his slow actions, and I reposed myself and enjoyed the bountiful pleasure his body delivered me. He slowly stroked against my prostate, prying small moans from my throat. I could feel our bodies respond to the heat between us, the heat of the spring's steam that made us grow slick with sweat. Inu Yasha lifted my legs higher; now, I was nearly doubled over. Our bodies were so close together. Inu Yasha's pace stayed slow and steady but the onslaught of pleasure that coursed through my body did not recede. I felt him lick from my collar to my ear. Pre-cum made our abdomens sticky as my hardened member was rocked between us. I held tight to Inu Yasha as he nipped at my throat feeling a rush of excitement from the danger of his sharp fangs so close to that life line.

A delectably hard stroke against my sweet spot sent me reeling. I arched, pressing my body into him even more; my claws dug into his back as a chain of gasps and moans escaped me.

"Inu," I panted, I could feel more pre-cum leak from me.

I was close to my next apex but my Inu Yasha was as well. His slow pounding was slicked by pre-cum, his hands gripped my thighs at a painful level, and his final tell: his ears were matted to his head in concentration. We had arrived; I screamed, cumming with a ferocity I had never before experienced as Inu Yasha growled burying his fangs into his mark filling me with his hot load. When our orgasms died down, he removed his fangs from my skin as lapped away at any escaping blood. I could do nothing more than breathe, the buzz of my climax making me tremble. I released my claws from his back, as he nuzzled into my neck placing soft kisses about the renewed mark.

"Inu Yasha you're-" I looked down seeing our semen covered bellies, my flaccid cock cradled between us. I could feel his spent member inside me, "You haven't pulled out." He let loose a long breath and began to slowly pull himself from my tender orifice.

"No, you can stay inside me. It is just foreign to me," I whispered to him as my hands rested on his shoulders I could feel him shivering. I lowered my legs so that I could pull him closer to me. "Do not move from me."

We had never made love like this before. "Inu Yasha, my Inu Yasha, my darling," I kissed his lips over and over.

For a short time he did not respond but when he did, his trembling had stopped and he kissed me back with such zeal and intensity.

"Sesshomaru, oh baby I love you," he whispered between kisses, different versions of this spilled out from him; it was a mantra of his love. I could not keep up, I could only lay there and submit to these powerful kisses.

Sequia: There you go I did it. I updated and I'll try to have the next chapter up much faster. My only problem will only be uploading it because I've had internet problems lately but I'll do what ever I have to. Oh yeah just thinking no one minds if Naraku kills the pups do they?


	16. It Begins Now

Sequia: Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter immensely. Just so you know I have decided not to kill the pups because of all the death threats...I mean because you all asked so nicely. Enjoy the Chapter...don't hurt me.

Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done one of these I thought the lemons would've told everyone I didn't own Inu Yasha because it's PG-13.

Morning After

INU YASHA POV

Sesshomaru explained his plan to me that night in bed. I had held him close to me as he spoke. His plan was detailed and very well thought out, still I was worried he'd get hurt. I had to repeatedly remind myself that he was not pregnant, he was not vulnerable like he was then, that this plan wouldn't fail, and that he would never leave me again. We had slept for a short while and woken up early. Now we laid here, Sesshomaru still in my arms, nuzzling into my neck, and laying brief kisses there. I felt...I don't know...at peace I guess just laying there with him in my arms.

"You're day-dreaming again," his voice cut through my thought sharply, "You were day-dreaming last night too. What are you thinking about?"

His face was close as he stared intensely into my eyes, "Nothing," I kissed his nose and he did that cute cross-eyed thing, so I kissed him again.

He moved to straddle me, "I don't believe you, tell me what's bothering you. Are you still angry with me about Kikyou?"

I shook my head looking up at him, "No, I'm just glad you thought all this out, if it had been me I would've just killed her and never realized I could track down Naraku with her." I moved my hands to rest on his hips.

He frowned, "You are disappointed that I decieved you?"

I shook my head again, "No, you only did what you had to. You needed to in order to protect Rin and Amadeo. I would have ruined your plan."

He leaned down to look into my eyes directly, we were nose to nose. His luscious hair was a silvery shield around us. He sighed, "I am most discontent with your retorts."

I pecked him on the lips, "I think you're sexy when you use that fancy language."

"Fancy?" he looked a little confused. He pouted, I don't think he realizes he does that.

I kissed him again, "I think you're so cute when you're confused, with that cute little pout."

"I most certainly do not pout," he replied sharply. "You're changing the subject tell me what you were thinking of."

I began kissing him again. He made small noises like "You're" "no" and "Inu Yasha" but eventually he just moaned and started responding the way I wanted him to. I never realize how much I really liked just kissing Sesshomaru until then. It was like every time we kissed he healed just one more scar from my past and I knew soon there would be none left. How could I sulk about the yesterdays when he promised me bright tomorrows, and a perfect todays. He slid one hand into my hair, and pulled me up so that he was sitting in my lap. When we broke apart, we held each other close. I inhaled deeply absorbing his scent.

"You're worried," he said softly, "for me?" I didn't have to answer he knew what I would say. He held me closer and in my ears he whispered, "Shh, don't tell anyone but...I'm worried for you too."

He kissed me there, and stayed silent. He had planned it, and he expected that in seventeen days Naraku would die. He said in thirteen days I would completely master the Tetsusaiga and my demon blood. In seven days Kagome would become more powerful than Kikyou, in nine Miroku's Kazaana would be altered and completely healed yet far more powerful. In ten days Sango would be ten times stronger than when she came, and he would learn to unleash the seal on both the Tenseiga and Tokijin in a matter of three days...he was bragging.

I kissed his neck, "I love you."

"Aa," he mumbled into my hair back.

I smiled, "Tell me you love me." I liked poking fun at him.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"Well why not? Don't you love me Sesshomaru?" I teased.

He pulled away from me to look down into my eyes, "I love you but I'm not **in** love with you."

I stiffened, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

He chuckled suddenly, "Kagome told me to say that the next time you teased me, I did not think you'd make that face."

I wanted to go find Kagome and give her a piece of my mind, but the light sound of his laughter was so good. The faint dust of pink over his cheeks, as he tried to contain himself. The way the sun seemed to stream through the window at that moment, placing him in its bright glow. He looked like an angel, sitting in my lap laughing at me.

He pushed his hair behind his ear, a smile still gracing his features, and his words broken by burst of chuckles, "Oh my Inu Yasha, do not look that way; for if you do I do not know if I can contain myself."

His light alto dimmed into a giggle almost, his hand had covered his mouth in an effort to stop himself but now his fingertips rested against his smiling lips. He closed his eyes and took in a big breath of air to calm down. When he opened his eyes to look at me his smile widened.

"Now you look like a fish, gaping that way," his voice and eyes were filled with an out-loud happiness I had rarely seen.

I smiled at him, "You just look really beautiful right now, well maybe not beautiful that doesn't describe it right...like an angel. You remind me of an angel right now."

"My Inu Yasha," he hugged me close, "Why is it so easy with you?"

I returned his embrace, "Cause you love me, my angel."

KAGOME POV

I had just reached the end of the eastern wing when I heard a loud "What the hell" it was obviously Inu Yasha. I was hungry and I had sleep so well that I got up really early today to grab a snack and walk around a bit. After hearing Inu Yasha I decided to go visit them. Sesshomaru and I had become very close after all; with our bond Sesshomaru saw me as family. I wanted to see my babies too. When I reached their room they were laying down taking so I took the initiative to barge in. I wasn't nearly so shy of them after experiencing so much of their extreme PDA. Luckily they were under the sheets and blankets.

"Good morning you guys," I said cheerfully.

Inu Yasha growled, "Kagome get out Sesshomaru isn't dressed yet!"

"Are those peanut butter?" Sesshomaru asked about the cookies.

I handed one to him and ignored Inu Yasha, "I've seen all he's got, I helped him give birth after all."

"I don't care, I don't want anyone looking at him," he was all red in the face.

"He was saying something romantic huh?" I replied sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sesshomaru nodded and pecked his cheek, "He's really good at it."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I handed him another cookie. "What did you say?"

"None of your business, would ya leave already?!"

"Hey, Sesshomaru is like my older brother so I get to have time with him whether you like it or not," I yelled back.

Suddenly, more people barged in it was a good thing that their room was huge.

"Oh god mutt put some damn clothes on! If you would Sesshomaru just move those sheets down a bit more," Kouga commented with a smirk.

"Inu Yasha has pants on," Sesshomaru informed Kouga and then to me, "He called me an angel."

"GET OUT!"

"That's so sweet, Inu Yasha I didn't know you could be so romantic," I pinched his cheek and he groaned.

"Lord Inu Yasha, sweet?" Aikimi said in a confused voice, "Nah, he must've banged Lord Sesshomaru's head against the headboard all last night."

"Aikimi!" Tenji scolded. "You can not speak so idly about our Lords even if that may be true."

"Sesshomaru make them leave," Inu Yasha groaned.

Sesshomaru scratched behind Inu Yasha's ear, "Not just yet. What is it you've come to ask me Tenji?"

"Ah, yes I wanted to establish the time of the meeting we have allies coming and it seems the council would like to help us in our endeavors," his tone was a little sarcastic at the end.

"I will hold the meeting preceeding dinner to give them time to get here. I'm sure they've come for something and we'll just have to pry it out of them one way or another," Tenji nodded and Sesshomaru turned to Aikimi.

"Who is preparing for this battle so I know who the kick out of the dojo?" Aikimi asked.

"Aikimi, I have made you the general of my army because you have the best eye for signs of weakness in battle; therefore, you will pick the regiments that will aid us in battle yourself. Should you have any doubts about anyone do not hesitate to take them out of the regiment," Sesshomaru ordered and then turned to Kouga.

"I ain't got nothing to ask you, just wanted to see you sexy," Kouga smirked.

"Kouga I have gotten someone special to train you; and they would not like it if you referred to me that way," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"I can handle the mutt,"

"You should not speak of her in such a way, you will make her angry," Sesshomaru continued.

"Her?" Kouga looked confused.

"But of course," said a voice from behind us.

We turned to see a woman that looked just like Sesshomaru except she had startling green eyes and wild, silver, curly hair. Kouga and Inu Yasha looked stunned. Who was this?

"Oh my," she commented looking at me, "You're breasts are so big." She grabbed them and I couldn't even freak out, "And you're human too, you make me feel so unwomanly. Mine are so tiny, but yours are just perfect. Oh look at the way they bounce, little snow."

"Uhhh, Sesshomaru why is that lady molesting Kagome?" Inu Yasha asked.

"My Mama is quite eccentric that way," Sesshomaru answered, "Besides Kagome's breasts are a work of beauty so many human women have tiny breasts. Kagome's could feed fifty starving pups." He talked about it so casually.

"Your mom?" I questioned. She was still molesting me I could feel myself turn red all over.

"Yes, that's my little snow there. I received word, a couple months ago but I was so far away I had a scroll sent here five days ago saying I would arrive today. Oh, little snow you're surrounded by all these beautiful breasts I saw Aikimi just now and hers seem to have gotten bigger too and this other human woman with perfect twins. What great displays of womanhood." Sesshomaru's mother hugged my chest, "Sugoi-"

"Mama I thought you wanted to see Inu Yasha," Sesshomaru interrupted.

She removed herself from me, "Yes that's right I did." She crawled into bed with them and of course immediately touched his ear-...oh my god she's molesting him too. "My, my he's very well endowed for an almost hanyou. A lot like your father but looks cuter to me. If I was younger I'd kill you and snatch him up myself."

"Mama don't touch him," Sesshomaru retorted moving her hands away from him, " I said you can see him not touch him."

"Make him take off his pants then,"

"Mama," he sighed, "Go see the pups, Kagome will show you. Kouga will go with you you can grope them if you need to."

She smirked, "I see, every body but **your** Inu Yasha."

"Yes,"

"Well why not?" she asked teasing him. "I think he's big enough to share."

"Inu Yasha is very temperamental, you wouldn't has a moment with him; if you don't handle him just right he loses his insanity," Sesshomaru shot back possessively holding Inu Yasha.

"Fine, I won't touch him any more," She got up taking my hand, "Come, Kagome show me to my grandchildren." We left as soon as we were in the nursery She glanced at me and Kouga. "Does he take good care of my Sesshomaru?"

Before could speak I answered, "Yes, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru are like soul mates."

She had a small, sad smile on her face, "I see, first his father and now his mate. I always lose."

I tried but there was nothing I could think of to say so I went for the distraction method. "That is Amadeo with the black hair, and this is Rin. Her hair is just like yours and Inu Yasha's. Amadeo, he acts just like Sesshomaru."

She picked up the sleeping Amadeo, "He reminds me of my little snow very much...hm you will be my little moon," then to Rin, "and you will be my little sun."

She reminded me of my mother just then, she had that look on her face that mom has when I leave back for the feudal era. She seemed so sad.

SESSHOMARU POV

We were getting dressed while everyone was out.

"What's your mother's name?" He asked me softly.

"Kurai," I said it like it was foreign to me as I finished.

He came to me when he was done, and I braided his hair, "She seems sad. Does she miss father?"

"She and Father were never in love, they were betrothed by council and their parents. It was a political move. Mama left the castle when I was young, she wanted to take me with her. I had to choose between leaving with her or staying with father, but then father told me I had to stay or that Mama would be executed by council and then I was named heir to the western lands but I was technically property of the council for most of my childhood. I know this still upsets Mama," I explained.

"You were taken from her?" It was a whisper.

"In a way I was," I answered.

He replied, "I think she misses you."

Of course I knew this, "I would turn back time to please her, but I can not be a child again."

There was a silence between us I knew he was thinking of his own mother. He was still a child at heart maybe I had to learn to share him as he had learned to share me...for the most part. This emotion was a bit confusing but I'm sure Inu Yasha has felt this before.

I leaned up to kiss his neck, embracing him, "I must share you with her and it upsets me. Does it displease you this much when you must share me?"

He turned around in my embrace to kiss my cheek, "Always."

I leaned against him resting my head on my shoulder, "Then I will muster that strength to share you as well."

There was a short cry–Rin. We immediately went to her. Mama was tending to her crying with a precision that I though only I knew. When I got there, Rin was calm her weeping was ceased though I still wanted to hold her I felt like soothing her.

"I'm sorry my little snow," her eyes were low, "I shouldn't have...I should have waited for you."

Inu Yasha looked at me as if he sensed everything I felt at that moment. I wanted to tell her yes or just nod but I wanted to be her little snow–please her as I had when I was little.

"Intuition, I suppose," I replied, "Usually she doesn't stop until I hold her."

She smiled at me placing Rin in my arms, "You use to cry just like that, my little snow, she has your cry. You'd be picky, you only wanted me because I was the only one you held you the way you wanted to be held. She longs for the same hold you did."

"And you passed that hold down to me," I said then I kissed her forehead, "You should go rest, I'm sure you must be tired after your journey."

"Maybe I should, but I will not," she kissed me, "How long has it been since I've visited you? Far too long for my tastes, I mean I just returned and you have two pups, a mate, and of course you're surrounded by beautiful displays of womanhood. I can rest later. You must tell me your secret how do you manage to get such woman about you? I know I'll drink more milk and then my breasts should grow some ne?"

I wanted to hold her she was so perfect, "Perhaps milk will work," I began to feed Rin as Amadeo slept on. "Or perhaps you could follow Kagome's diet." Kagome brightly blushed at this.

"Why are you so obsessed with breasts? You sound like a pervert," Inu Yasha commented.

Mama hummed, she was annoyed by his question before she could answer Kouga added, "I'd have to agree with the mutt. You sound like a lecherous man."

She stepped closer to them, "Do I now? Well, allow me to put it in a way you can understand...hm, what if you had a tiny manhood?"

They both looked completely unguarded, unready. "Wha-"

"You'd do anything to make it bigger wouldn't you?" she interrupted, "Except men wouldn't just say that theirs was tiny so they wouldn't appraise others who were so well endowed. Women on the other hand do not have to be so self-conscious about it, everyone already has a good estimate of their breast so hiding in shame means nothing, and complimenting another woman because of their beautiful display of womanhood is never wrong. Are you trying to say something is wrong with this young human's breast."

"No, not that-" Kouga began.

"Then what is are you too much of a coward to appraise such beauty," she was completely in their faces now.

I burped Rin, Kagome's face seemed purple. I laid Rin back in her crib. They had no escape I would have to save them.

"Mama," I caught her attention, "Kouga and Inu Yasha only say that because they know human customs more than you do. Humans are far more modest than youkai, they are not so blatant when talking about another's assets."

Mama looked surprise, "Really they don't?" She looked to Kagome for confirmation, and she merely nodded her face fading to a light pink, "My, my I never thought humans would be so modest. I mean they have so many offspring I only thought they must rut all the time."

"Well, human woman don't have to wait until a certain time of the year to get pregnant," Kagome explained.

Mama moved away from them over to Kagome and embraced her chest once again, "Oh you must teach me all about humans while we try to increase my bust my doll."

Amadeo was now awake, he would want me in a few moments after he decided if he was hungry, "Mama, she'd like it best if you'd call her Kagome and do not grope her so often she's to be mated."

This surprised everyone in the room except Kagome who blushed again, then nervously laughed, "Oh, Sesshomaru you're so silly, me, a boyfriend, that's funny." She laughed louder, "Oh what was that Sango called me...bye." She moved at inhuman speeds to get out of the room but Kouga followed her asking about her "boyfriend."

"Is it that Hobo guy from her 'village'?" Inu Yasha asked taking a seat next to me.

I shook my head. Mama came to us and sat in Inu Yasha's lap, "Good morning little moon, little sun. Ka-go-me told me he acted like you, but he is not nearly as loud as you when your were a pup. He has your eyes...my eyes you both stole them from me."

I couldn't help but smile at her, she's always so extravagant and lovely, "Mama, would you train Kouga for me." I didn't ask her I knew she would, she hopped suddenly away from Inu Yasha surprising him as she nodded, "I need you to make him as fast as you are...if possible."

She pinched Inu Yasha's cheek, "For you my little snow. How many days do I have?" She started to play with his ears despite his annoyed glare and low growling.

"Fifteen,"

She looked at me, "Well then I must be off to rest I haven't the time to doddle." She gave Inu Yasha a kiss on his head and kissed the pups cheeks, "Have me for tea later my little snow?" I nodded and she kissed me, "There is beautiful then." And with her old saying she left us.

Inu Yasha frowned, "She's confusing."

Amadeo held his arms up to me and I took him, "You will understand her with time. After the pups are settled I'll show you where you will be training."

"I'm not training at the dojo?"

"No, it would be far too dangerous there. We will not see each other until you're done training there," I informed him. He looked broken, and I hated that we would not be together even if for the tiniest of moments. "If I am there with you your demon blood will not cooperate with you. Tetsusaiga must learn to communicate with your demon as well. I am confident that you will accomplish this within the next thirteen days so that we may have some time together before the day we leave for battle but if not you have only two days extra if you need them."

He nodded as I finished with Amadeo, "Okay I understand."

I settled Amadeo back into his crib, he gave a soft yawn and I covered him with soft, satin sheets. I pressed a warm kiss to his cheek, and did the same to my lovely Rin. It was still far too early for them.

"Sleep well, my little darlings," I whispered.

Inu Yasha gave them many kisses, "Because I won't see them for a while."

I called to nurses to look after them, and we left to the cave. We were silent until we stood before it.

"Inu Yasha, my Inu Yasha, this is where you will train. I've had it fully stocked for you. There is plenty of food and drink for you," We entered the cave and I showed him where the supplies were, "Should you get injured or require medical supplies, they are here near the desk, and of course there is a bed for you." I knew he would just now sense the strange presence of the cave.

"Sesshomaru, this cave feels kind of...off," he noted looking about the large cave.

"This cave has been enhanced for meditation purposes. That is what you will do here," I explained, "You must journey into the depths of your mind and pin your demon, by doing this he will allow you access to his power, and over the rest of the days you will learn to use this power through your youkai's guidance and help from Tetsusaiga."

He looked at me and nodded again before taking me into his arms and giving me a thousand kisses.

"I'll do my best okay," he murmured between soul searing kisses. "I love you."

I kissed his wrist, "I...I love you." He cupped my cheek and I leaned into the touch, "I will train while you are also. When you return our preparations should be nearly complete."

He kissed me thrice more. "You should go before I lose the nerve to do this."

I nodded and slowly left his embrace, but I hastened my pace as I turned away from him and returned to the castle. My heart ached, "Inu Yasha, my Inu Yasha."

I allowed myself to feel saddened by this for only the briefest moment. There was much work to be done I could easily distract myself with it.

A WEEK LATER MID-DAY

SANGO POV

Miroku and I had decided as soon as Naraku was dead we would marry. We had decided that we would marry that day if possible but marriage was the farthest thing from my mind these days. Everyone was training so that we could carry out Sesshomaru's plan without any difficulty. A Nenene had finished a potion that would increase the power and accuracy of Miroku's wind tunnel but he would be sick for a few days. He said that he would take it today now that he's increased his spiritual power as well and I was going to be there for him.

"Ah, Sango you're just in time," he said as I entered his room.

Nenene was already there with the potion in hand, "Alright, let's get this over with Sango only has a small break before lunch. "

"Very well then," she gave him the potion and he gulped it down fast.

"How do you feel?" I asked just before he passed out.

"Don't worry his body will need a few days rest, but afterwards Naraku's samiyoushou will be unable to affect him just as Lord Sesshomaru explained," Nenene replied.

I tucked him into his blankets, "Okay."

"You can come with me when I check up on his progress just before dinner if you'd like," she added after sending having a nurse on guard for him.

I nodded, "Yes, I believe I will."

"You better get back to training now Lord Sesshomaru said that Totosai will arrive any day with your new hiraikotsu." She smiled walking off to the infirmary.

I shook bad thoughts from my mind. Miroku would be better than before in a few days. I just had to keep focus and train.

KOUGA POV

Training with the mutt was much easier. I was completely out of breath, now I knew what Ginta and Hakaku must feel like chasing me around but hell I was not nearly as fast as Lady Kurai.

"Oh come on, you have young legs," she said for like the millionth time within the last hour.

"If they can't move then it wouldn't matter if they were old either. I'm half-dead over here," I replied sitting down ignoring the terrible pain in my legs.

"Alright I'll give you an hour or so I need to check up on my Kagome and my little snow anyhow but if you're not ready when I come back," her eyes got that deadly look that Sesshomaru used, "I'll take out my whip."

I choked on a whimper. I still had painful memories from the first time she used it. I nodded, "Okay, okay I'll be ready."

She finally left and I was able to lay down. We would move out in nine days, Sesshomaru said my speed was a great asset to my strength. If that winged demon couldn't catch me there would be no repeat of last time when he was throwing me against the castle wall. I was also the key to infiltrating the castle and getting Naraku's human heart.

"Damn it, legs stop hurting already," I growled.

"Talking to yourself," I opened my eyes to see Kohaku. He handed me a cup, and a small pouch, "From Nenene-san she said to mix the powder into the water and it would help with the pain in your legs."

I poured the powder in the cup and gulped it down before handing him the cup, "Tell her I said thanks will ya."

He nodded, "Kurai-sama said you have two hours. I wouldn't let my guard down though she told Kagome-chan she might surprise attack you."

I laid back down, "Thanks kid."

He nodded again and left.

Surprise attack huh? Maybe I should hide somewhere first.

INU YASHA POV

I had been losing a lot every time I thought I could defeat my demon the sneaky bastard tricked me and I lost.

Oh, Inu Yasha are you sulking?

Shut the fuck up. I'm taking a break, so wait for me to kick your ass later.

He was making fun of me. 

"Shut up!" I yelled

I ignored it. _You know if you don't defeat me, Naraku will probably try to take Sesshomaru from us, and he'll succeed, then what would we do_? _Our mate is counting on you and you're being cowardice. _I growled a little. 

I sat down and closed my eyes he'd cross the line. I'd beat him for sure this time.

Yes, that's right come face me.

SESSHOMARU POV

Tenseiga was practically weeping, this of course made me worry for Inu Yasha. Tetsusaiga wasn't sending the best signals to Tenseiga. He was losing against his demon but soon he would prevail. I on the other hand could do nothing until Tenseiga stopped crying out. Within two days I had been able to link my powers with Tokijin despite its possessive powers and strengthen the sword. Now all that was left was Tenseiga but it was so depressed that I would not dare unless I wanted to lose my resolve and run to Inu Yasha. I concentrated on keeping tabs on Naraku's location, overseeing everyone's training, and communicating with Kagura. In fact was waiting for her this very moment. I letter was dropped from above. I read it closely.

Their names are Aka Kowamura and Aki Tsubachi they plan to use an aging serum on your pups for what purpose I do not know. Naraku is very suspicious and plans to change his location. Kikyou has decided to join him temporarily. Still he trusts neither her or me with any useful information but he does not at all suspect Kanna who is aiding us. Hakudoushi on the other hand suspects us all. I expect that Naraku will send him to get the pups in a weeks time. That would be the perfect opportunity for Kanna to unmask more of Naraku's plan, be ready for his attack, he will bring his mists.

Aging serum? I burned the note. How peculiar.

NARAKU POV

"There is no more time," Aki replied.

"You must bring the children to us now or there will be no time to restart both potions,"

Aka added.

"Then they will be retrieved now," I left the room.

It had taken Hakudoushi longer to heal then before but now he was completely recovered. And with Kikyou bending to my will things should run far more smoothly. I summoned Hakudoushi.

"Hakudoushi," He looked up to me, "There is no time you may go now...and you may enjoy yourself."

He smirked and left quickly it began now. Inu Yasha would fall, that power, the jewel, and Sesshomaru would be mine.

Sequia: A fast update hooray! Sorry to leave you all with that cliffie but I had too. I'll try to get the next chapter up before the end of August. I think my writers' block is cured because I have tons of ideas for the rest of the story that I hope you guys will like. Just so you know I'm still taking suggestions anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it.


	17. Ready for Battle

Sequia: Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the next chapter immensely. Sorry for taking an eternity.

Disclaimer: Been a while since I've done one of these I thought the lemons would've told everyone I didn't own Inu Yasha because it's PG-13.

SESSHOMARU POV

Inu Yasha would be back soon still I missed his presence. Aikimi called me pathetic, Kagome called me romantic but I was just dependent. It was something I would have to learn to break away from we wouldn't always be able to be together there would be times where we would be apart and I would learn to cope with it.

I was ready to retire. I had just put the pups to bed; it's late and I'm weary from training most of the day. I have become lazy depending on Inu Yasha's strength as if I have none of my own; I am degrading for doing so. So far everything is going according to plan. Everyone is exhausted we are all pushing pass our limits every day. Although I am worried that it will not be enough to defeat Naraku; I hope that it will.

"Sesshomaru," It is Kagome.

"Yes, Kagome," I have to answer or she'll panic.

"I'm going to sleep in your room tonight. I have a really bad feeling and I want to be close if something bad happens," she says firmly.

"Very well," I felt the same way I had the pups cribs moved into our room because of the threat against them and I had three more guards for our chambers.

Kagome was already immersed in the blankets fast asleep when I got to bed. I laid beside her but I could not drift off to sleep. I heard something odd and then the guards came into my chambers.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. They ignored me and went toward the cribs. I put myself in their way and then Naraku appeared it was only a puppet I could tell still I was worried my pups were too near by. "Naraku, I demand that you leave immediately."

"Now, now Sesshomaru I've come to offer you a generous proposal. You come with me without a fight and I leave your pups alone or you can fight me and I will kill your children." He smirked.

I thought of my options, why was no one else about could they not sense him? I could fight him but then my pups would be open to any attack. Kagome was soundly sleeping she too could be attacked and killed.

"I will not leave my pups," I stated firmly.

"Should they come with us I will see that no harm come to them," he replied. I looked to Kagome, "A sleeping spell I will not have anyone in your castle harmed should you agree to come with me."

Suddenly more and more lives were put into my hands. I had no options; I would have to leave with him.

"I will take Tenseiga with me, fore I do not trust you and your intentions are malicious." I state.

"Very well, but you will come with me," Naraku said.

"My freedom is a small fee for the lives of my family, servants, and companions." I moved to take the pups. I tie tenseiga at my hip. I have both pups in a carrier they are tightly bundled up so that they will be warm and comfortable. Tenseiga will cry out a song to Tetsusaiga as soon as Inu Yasha completes his training, he will be able to find us. The attack will proceed as planned.

Kagome POV

I was trying desperately to open my eyes, to move mybody but nothing would respond. I could sense Naraku, Sesshomaru, the pups they're in danger and I can't help them. I concentrate this is a spell and I know I can break it if I just concentrate. Slowly the lead sealing my eyes shut seems more like a feather, and I can clench my hands into fists. I sit up straight, there is Naraku in the middle of the room smirking until he notices I have broken his spell. Sesshomaru's eyes never leave Naraku the pups are in their carrier. I put the pieces together quickly. I put a barrier around the children quickly. Sesshomaru moves to attack Naraku.

"Break the spell on the castle," he tells me summoning Toikijin. I do as he says.

Naraku laughs, "My dear Sesshomaru I thought you would go without a fight, you are not strong enough to defeat me."

"We shall see," He charged at him

Kurai POV

I was trying to break this stupid sleeping spell when help came a long as soon as I was able to wake and move about I rushed to find my little snow. I found him fighting Naraku, I did not join him I merely watched. Soon I saw demons rushing the palace. Naraku was not as smart as I expected he obviously did not know who I was. I heard a shriek from little snow's bedroom and jumped onto the balcony. Kagome was fighting off demons she had a barrier around the children. I made short work of the demons in the room.

"Thanks, is everyone waking up now?" She asked.

"I believe so my doll, can you watch the children while I take care of these?" I asked her lightly and she nodded, "There is good then."

"Be careful," she called as I jumped over the balcony.

Demons rushing the palace were now being greeted by angry, battle ready soldiers. There was this child with an aura most foul.

"What is a child doing on the battle filed?" I asked him, "Where is your mother?"

He didn't reply just attack, he seemed most like Naraku. I countered and bested him easily. Children should not be involved in a battle.

"Lady Kurai," It was Aikimi.

"Handle the little one for me I need to check on my little snow," I told her moving toward my son.

She nodded and once I reached my little snow I learned his condition was not the best. He was not winning or losing, but there was something off about the entire situation.

"Little snow," he didn't acknowledge me at all.

I used a wind mystique spell, and they were both blown away. No wonder everything seemed so easy. It was an illusion.

"It is an illusion!" I yelled down to them doing a massive wind mystique, turning all of the demons to dust. I hurried to the children. Niether my doll, my little snow, or the children were there and I could not sense them anywhere. Aikimi and Tenji entered after me.

"My Lady," Tenji called.

"They are gone," I whispered sitting in on the bed, "He has taken them."

"My lady our course of action?" He asked.

"We stick to the plan, we can't do anything rash least we ruin my little snow's plans." I sighed, "We will wait until Inu Yasha is ready and then we will move out to attack. Surely Inu Yasha must be able to sense little snow even through a barrier. Inform everyone, and then send tea."

They nodded and left to it, I looked down, "My hands are shakng, yes a cup of tea will do me nicely."

NARAKU POV

Victory was nearly mine, I had captured Sesshomaru and though I picked up a few difficulties I was successful. He sat on the bed with the miko tending to his pups. He looked up glaring at me.

"What now half-breed?" he asked calmly.

I walked toward them, "You seem quite calm considering your situation and quite insulting you shouldn't say such nasty words my dear Sesshomaru."

He looked at me sharply, "You'll address me correctly or not at all, half-breed."

I slapped him across the face. "You belong you me, I shall address you however I please, my pet."

He said nothing. He didn't even look at me. Was he ignoring me? "Look at me Sesshomaru."

He did not obey me I took his chin in my hand roughly. His eyes seemed to look through me as if I were an apparition. "You belong to me." I pushed him away as I turned to leave. "You'll understand soon enough, my pet."

I left the room. I needed to find Kikyou, she could get rid of that miko wench, then a the potions from Aka and Aki and those pups would be useful tools. But first to take care of Kagura that trecherous wench.

"Kanna," she appeared, "Summon Kagura for me."

"Yes Master Naraku."

INU POV

I had finally won. I was just about finished when my youkai picked up something strange. I didn't get and he came at me telling me to ignore it but I was worried had he sensed Sesshomaru? Had something happened to him?

_You are distracted_ He sneered.

**Yeah well I'm worried now, thanks a lot asshole**

_You realize you're calling a part of yourself an asshole_

**Yeah well you are an asshole. You're the reason Kagome sat me all those times, Sesshomaru punches me sometimes, and the reason that Amadeo likes to spit-up on me so thanks a fucking lot.** I countered casually, I was getting so use to talking to him.

He smirked, _You're finished. Let's leave I want to bed Sesshomaru._

**No fucking way. Don't try to distract me from training.**

He stretched leisuredly, _I am not we are done. I have nothing more to teach you and you have nothing more to learn from me. So we can leave and I can bed Sesshomaru. I hardly get the chance to have him yet I marked him._

I smirked now I could mock him, **Fine if we're done. We can go home and I can 'bed' Sesshomaru while you sulk about it in my subconscience.**

Before he could protest I broke my meditative state. I took a deep breath my body was so tired. I tried to stand up but fell back down, maybe I'll go home tomorrow. I crawled my way to the bed and panted heavily when I finally got there. I was worn out. Yeah definitely tomorrow, we'd have two nights.

Author POV

A faint blush colored his cheeks as choked moans escaped him.

"Oh, Inu Yasha I can't," he moaned.

"A little more," He growled looking lustfully down at his mate.

Shudders ran through him as he arched his back shamelessly. He shook his head side to side writhing beneath his lover. His thighs locked fiercely to his love's pounding hips. His claws dug deep into his shoulders as he met each thrust wontonly.

Gasping, twisting almost violently, " Inu...it's too deep."

He nipped at his lovers neck tenderly, "Take it." He continued his pace, "Damnit take it."

Small moans made it past his blood-bitten red lips as the on-slaught of pleasure continued. Sobbing gasps escaped him as he reached to end his agony while his lover denied him. He took delicate wrists into his rough grip, restraining him, chanting a mantra of, "No, no, no... take it, take it, take it."

Biting his lip again as he closed his eyes tight. His hips bucked unabashfully and his seed spurted everywhere. A cry of his lover's name burst from his throat, "Inu Yasha."

End

Inu Yasha POV

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I was hard and drooling just thinking about it. I had to get there maybe I could crawl but it hurt to lift my arms.

"Damnit." I growled in frustration. It would hurt too much to even jack off. Then I noticed a something strange coming from Tetsusaiga.

Sango POV

Inu Yasha burst into the meeting hall. It was just reaching sunrise and we were about to prepare for training.

"Where the hell are they?!" He yelled. He looked like he would collapse.

No one could answer him. "Where are they?" It sounded more desperate.

Lady Kurai went over and held him. That hold said more than any words could. Tears came to his eyes and he clung to her. They both shrank to the ground, he buried himself in her shoulder and she kissed his head.

"I'm sorry my little mountain, I should've...I should have tried harder to protect them." She said stroking his hair. "You need to rest, tomorrow we are going after them. We will get them back, but you must regain your strength."

Lady Kurai was taking it pretty hard, but I doubt anyone really noticed. She was so busy comforting everyone else that no one was comforting her about it but Inu Yasha didn't need comfort he wanted someone to be angry and sad with so maybe they needed this from each other. Lady Kurai help him stand.

"My legs are numb," he mumbled.

"You're a mess, off to bed with you. When you're rested I expect to see you clean and having a decent meal." Lady Kurai replied, "Little snow would not condone your present state at all."

Inu Yasha smirked, "Yeah he would."

"Not he would," she countered casually.

Inu Yasha scoffed, "Are you gonna carry me to my room?"

Now she scoffed, "You'll hear me now, I call you little mountain for a well reason. Heavy, you are."

"Fine, Aikimi carry me." She looked at him like he was crazy, "What? You're stronger than Tenji."

Sesshomaru POV

The pups were so unsettled. My little angel, Rin, was crying nearly constantly, and even my quiet dove, Amadeo was spurred into a fit. The environment scarred them so much. Luckily Kagome was here to help me soothe them. We sang to them, and rocked them constantly. Finally they had calmed and were nearly lulled to sleep when Naraku returned. Cries burst from Rin, causing everyone to flinch. I took her into my arms and rocked her gently she calmed to a dull, sleepy sobbing.

Naraku chuckled and I ignored him, "You make a beautiful mother, Sesshomaru." I held Rin close to me. "I needn't fear for my future heir should I?"

"Oh, you have a mate Naraku. Where is she I'd like to meet her?" Kagome hissed.

He glared, and move to hit her but he was stopped by a barrier. He seethed, "I'll have you taken care of soon."

"Kagome do not speak to it." I ordered rocking Rin to sleep, who felt more at ease once this barrier was put up.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." She responded obediently.

He laughed, "In time you love belonging to me."

I continued to ignore him; I settled Rin in their basket as she fell asleep and then took Amadeo into my arms. He was still shaken and I pressed kisses to his cheeks.

"You should not ignore me, my pet."

I looked to Kagome, "Do not exhaust yourself with a barrier, you are safe and will remain unharmed."

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied but the barrier was not removed, "I am not exhausting myself."

Kanna appeared outside the door along with Kikyou, "Enter."

They both did so. Kikyou was unable to look into my eyes. "Kikyou I need you to take care of a problem plagueing me."

She looked at Naraku, and then to Kagome, "I will not."

I touched Kagome's hand, and looked to Kikyou; she seemed to understand.

"Then you are of no use to me."

Quickly Kikyou came to the barrier as Naraku moved to eliminate her. The barrier was once again closed and then reinforced by Kikyou.

Naraku glared at me, "You must think yourself so clever." He turned away growling, "Where is Kagura?"

"She is not on the compound, we are looking for her." Kanna replied simply.

Kagura POV

I had just finished the seals around the castle; Lord Sesshomaru had obviously gotten someone to do its twin seals around his own estate. He was certainly out smarting Naraku. I heard the buzz of those damn insects and quickly fled. This was my chance of freedom and I would not have it ruined. I went to finish the tasks Lord Sesshomaru assigned me. I had to make it seem like a simple rebellious act, Kanna had only alerted him to make sure that her tasks would go undiscovered.

Miroku POV

"What's wrong Miroku?" Sango asked just as I finished.

"The seals Lord Sesshomaru asked for need a twin set in order to work, but he gave me specific instructions to do only this set." I replied a little confused.

"He must have a plan he doesn't want revealed quite yet." She said.

I nodded, "We move out tonight so we shall see. Is everything ready?"

"Almost, I'm just taking a break."

I took her hand in mine and kissed it, "I'm anxious for this to be over. Then maybe we could settle down and have a family of our own that is of course if you still want me by then."

She smiled and tackled me down. "I want a lot of kids."

"I'll do my best," I chuckled.

Near nightfall Inu POV

I had found the letter when I woke up. It really made me feel better about everything.

_Inu yasha I apologize you must be very worried but fear not everything that has happened was my doing. I am safe and the pups will encounter no danger. Naraku feels he has the advantage and we will exploit his confidence and use it to defeat him. I have had twin seals placed on both our estate and Naraku's which will eliminate his barrier. I have made the appropriate orders to have those seals released and discovered the location of his heart. My love, lead our army to Naraku's destruction, trace me through the bond we share and follow the cries of my Tenseiga._

I tried to keep calm and to keep still but it was hard. I wanted to see him so much I didn't know what to do. I had to wait until the army was ready. I couldn't just move out on my own no matter how much I wanted to. Sesshomaru and the pups were depending on me and I would not let them down. I was already dressed for battle.

Tenji entered the room with a bow, "My lord we are ready."

Sequia: I hope you liked this chapter it took me a while to write. Just so you know I'm still taking suggestions anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it.


	18. The Battle part 1: The Premonition

Sequia: Hey there everyone, hope you didn't think I forgot about you all cause I didn't. I've had close family in the hospital for a while and they just got out so I'm SORRY that I haven't been paying my stories any attention but I plan to get back on it. Anyway thanks for previous reviews and for reading my story in general. Well here goes, enjoy this one really is for you guys!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!!

Inu Yasha POV

We had just reached Naraku's castle. My Sesshomaru is in there and I have to go save him nothing else matters. The barrier on the place has crumbled and we are being rushed with hundreds of demons but with a few swings of the Tetsusaiga and Toukijin the numbers are drastically depleted. We march in slaughtering any who oppose us.

Then Naraku finally sent out the real contenders.

"My Lord!" Tenji called out to me, "Find Lord Sesshomaru don't waste your time on these petty minions!"

I nodded evading them and rushing into the castle and I found that Sesshomaru's scent was coming towards me so I ran faster.

I caught him in a deep kiss as he rushed toward me.

"I've missed you." He whispered hold close to me.

"Don't ever do that again," I mumbled through kisses, "Never ever again."

"We must go; discard the Toukijin." He ordered.

"What?" He began to drag me in a completely different direction.

"Discard the toukijin neither of us need it any longer. Here." He handed the Tenseiga to me and even though I flinched it didn't repel me.

I threw Toukijin to the ground, "Why do I need this? What are you going to use?"

"When I spoke to Tenseiga it told me its home and that it cries out to its home." He began, "It cries out to Tetsusaiga, that is where it belongs. Tenseiga is but a part of the Tetsusaiga. Now that it is tamed it can return home. You will be able to use the meidou and I have my own sword."

"Your own sword?" I was a little confused.

"You will understand later we must not allow Naraku to escape." He replied.

I nodded running beside him before he suddenly stopped. "If it isn't Inu Yasha and my precious Sesshomaru."

Narauku POV

My plans had been spoiled. With my barrier transferred I hadn't the time to have Aka strike not that they could something was protecting those children from their magic. Kikyou's deception also burdened me. But I hadn't run out of tricks just yet. White mists came to envelope them.

"We shall see Inu Yasha who Sesshomaru remains faithful to," I laughed as I gained control over him.

Outside the castle on the battle field

Sango POV

We were doing great wave after wave and our forces had encountered very few casualties. Inu Yasha had gone to save Sesshomaru and I was confident that we would win that Naraku would finally perish; then the white mists came.

"No you don't!" Lady Kirai blew the mist away with her sword.

The mist kept creeping. I pulled on my mask. "Ready yourselves!" Aikimi called before putting on her on mask.

I looked to see Kohaku and Miroku both masked and sighed in relief. This would be our day of victory.

Inu Yasha POV

"Sesshomaru," but he attacked me anyway. His eyes were hazy like he didn't know who I was. I continued to dodge his attacks, but narrowly he was much better at hand to hand and I refuse to raise my sword to my mate.

"Die," His voice was empty and he struck me.

Naraku laughed behind him. "He's mine now Inu Yasha and once you are all dead. He will remain so."

I growled moving to strike him but Sesshomaru defended him. I tried to think of something anything to bring him back. Sesshomaru quickly attacked and I blocked best I could.

"Sesshomaru, you don't want to do this." I yelled capturing his wrist pulling him close, "Don't you remember me?" I dodged another attack, "Your mate."

He stopped, "Mate?" Then he looked to Naraku, questioning, "Mate?"

"That's right my dear once you've killed him, I'm taking you as my mate." Naraku smirked.

Sesshomaru resumed attacking me, "Die."

I countered slamming him to the ground, "Sesshomaru I love you damn it!" He stopped struggling in my hold, "Do you understand? I love you."

He threw me off of him again, "Die."

We were getting no where, "Sesshomaru I don't want to hurt you."

He continued to attack; my words meant nothing to him. I looked to see Naraku enjoying every moment. His attacks became more vicious and soon he caught me off guard wounding my arm. I retaliated without thinking and I had my fangs at his throat before I could realize it.

"Sesshomaru," I whispered moving from the deadly position. I stared into his empty golden eyes and leaned down to kiss him closing my eyes. "I love you."

When I opened my eyes his empty eyes had tears in them but his voice remained hollow, "Die."

He drives his claws through my stomach and pushes me from him, removing his claws from me. He stared at his blood covered hand. Naraku clapped coming behind him, pulling him close, and laying a kiss to his neck. I growled from my position on the ground.

"Very good my pet," He smirked down, "I will finish from here."

Naraku released Sesshomaru from his arms and walked towards me. Sesshomaru continued to stare at his bloody hand. Then he pressed finger tips to his lips, his other hand touched his cheek that tears now stained. Naraku kicked me into a wall, I groaned and moved to stand but he stomped on my back.

"You've lost everything now," He taunted, "Your friends are all outside dying, your children will soon face the same fate and your mate has betrayed your so-called love."

Sesshomaru looked over to us before looking down at his hands, "Mate? Love?"

Naraku turned back to him, "Yes my pet. This foolish boy thought he could steal you from me."

Sesshomaru pointed to the tears coming from his eyes, "Is this love?"

I stood panting drawing Tetsusaiga, "Why don't you tell him Naraku?" I attacked but I was too slow, "Why don't you tell him what those tears are for?"

He moved to attack but I countered with Tetsusaiga. The wound to my stomach was holding me back a bit but I still held my own.

"Sesshomaru kill him," Naraku orders evading my attack.

Sesshomaru looks up from his hands before holding them out, "Is this love?" He asks again.

Naraku glowers, "Sesshomaru I've ordered you to kill this pest. Now do it."

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, yelling this time, "Is this love?"

Naraku strikes him down, "You will obey me. You are mine."

I strike at Naraku in return, I growled, "Don't you touch him!"

Then Sesshomaru strikes me down. It's an unexpected blow to my chest that makes me cough up blood. Naraku laughs menacingly, Sesshomaru's hysteria and tears are gone.

"You thought that you could bring him back with your foolish words did you," Naraku smirked pulling Sesshomaru against him, "I'll prove to you that he's mine now."

He began to disrobe him. I struggled to my feet panting, "Don't you touch him."

His hands ran across Sesshomaru's chest, touching his beautiful pale skin. He smirked laying a kiss to Sesshomaru's cheek as his hands ran over his hips inside his hakama. I growled but couldn't attack him, not with Sesshomaru in the way. Naraku was stroking inside his hakama, his other hand was stroking the markings on his hip but for some reason even Sesshomaru's markings didn't make him respond to the touch.

I smiled to myself, "He doesn't seem like he's enjoying that." Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Can you even get him hard? It doesn't look like you can." I laughed a bit, "You say that he's yours now but Sesshomaru's not even there. I got more out of him and he was trying to kill me."

Naraku snarled, throwing Sesshomaru to the ground. He charged forward and I struck him successfully. Sesshomaru from his place on the ground stared at me.

I smiled at him, "I'm going to take care of this pest and take you home baby." I smirked looking at a wounded Naraku, "He even looks at me instead of you looks like that spell of yours is pretty useless."

Naraku smirked moving to grab Sesshomaru, using him as a shield, "You won't kill him will you. You can't can you."

I growled and didn't answer. I refused to hurt Sesshomaru. I absolutely refused.

Sesshomaru's eyes were still empty when he spoke in that empty voice, "Kill him, Inu Yasha do not hesitate."

Naraku and I were both surprised. Sesshomaru lifted his arms and held tight to Naraku, whose hold on Sesshomaru had loosened.

"Sesshomaru?" I looked at him, was he coming back to himself?

"Inu Yasha kill him now." His voice was still empty.

Naraku growled, "What do you think you are doing?" He tried to remove Sesshomaru from him but Sesshomaru held strong.

"Inu Yasha kill him!" He yelled to me again.

"But Sesshomaru-"

"You must," His eyes were still so empty, "You love me don't you?"

"Sesshomaru," I muttered softly. "You know I love you."

"Then do as I demand. Kill Naraku now."

I couldn't see through my tears. I shook my head, "I can't."

"I love you Inu Yasha, I love our children, I love our companions, and everything about our life together," Why was his voice so empty? Naraku continued to struggle in his arms, "You will do it."

This wasn't apart of the plan. I couldn't stand the thought of him dying again. Tetsusaiga raised and I swung down with a loud anguished roar. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Miroku POV

Thick waves of miasma came from the castle front and everyone heard the loud howl. It didn't sound too good, but the explosion that was clearly Inu Yasha made it seem as though he were winning the battle. We had defeated a great deal of Naraku's forces with minimum damage. Kagura and many of Naraku's own had betrayed him and even though Kagura was killed. Everyone seemed to have fought harder once she had died. After all she had been just like us being used and hurt by Naraku.

"Miroku move," Sango called and I ducked as she killed the demon behind me.

"Thank you Sango!" I called back.

"Don't get killed!" She responded as we continued to fight off Naraku's minions.

Then suddenly, hoards and hoards of demons were disappearing right before our eyes. The white mists retracted themselves. Soldiers cheered out victory. Had Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru really killed him? Naraku's incarnations were falling dead.

"Dead already? I was just getting started," Kouga began, "Looks like I didn't need all that training."

Lady Kurai hit him atop his head. "Training is good for a young cub, what has little snow done now?"

Everyone's eyes were drawn to the castle. A sudden pain hit my hand and I fell to my knees. Sango was immediately beside me. There was something obviously wrong with my wind tunnel.

"Miroku," She said worriedly, "What happened?"

"There's something happened to my wind tunnel." I grunted. It didn't feel like it was expanding it simply hurt.

Kagome POV

She slowly drew her bow, this one blow would not only return Naraku's heart to his body but it would kill her as well. She took a deep breath she was ready for hell and felt almost satisfied knowing that Inu Yasha would not go with her.

"This is for you Kagome, have this spirit back!"

I jolted awake holding my wounded stomach. The pups were sleeping soundly, there was a barrier surrounding the castle, something Sesshomaru set up no doubt, but it was deteriorating. I sighed going over the dream again. I kept dreaming of Kikyou killing a baby and dying…again. It wouldn't leave me be.

I looked out the window, hoping that they were doing well, wishing I was there to fight beside them.

"Mistress, would you like some tea to calm your mind?" Koriko, the pups' nanny, asked standing. "There is a dream plaguing you perhaps some tea will help you get proper rest. Dori, please get some of Hitoiro's tea for the mistress."

Dori, the pups' maid, at the door nodded and with a quick bow she was off. I sighed, they never actually let me answer; they always just did it regardless. The guards shut the doors behind Dori as they stood and watched.

"Koriko, I'm fine I can't really sleep anyway not with them fighting the war," with out me. I sighed yet again. "And my name is Kagome, you can call me Kagome."

She came to my bedside, "I understand Mis—Kagome-san that you long to fight with them but you must regain your strength. If Lord Sesshomaru were here he wouldn't condone this behavior at all. He will be upset when he returns if your health hasn't improved. Lord Inu Yasha will be most upset as well."

I frowned, "I know but how can I sleep? Can you sleep?"

She smiled, shaking her head, "Not at all, but you are injured and the lord has commanded that you rest not I."

I laughed a bit but it stung, "That's so not fair."

She laughed also and soon Dori returned and we all shared a cup of tea when Amadeo awoke whimpering.

Koriko took him in her arms, "Prince Amadeo, there, there."

Koriko changed his diaper, and gave him fruit to eat since he refused milk that wasn't from his Amante. He sat next to me in bed, but he seemed extra quiet. I patted his head and he looked up at me with wide golden eyes.

"Amadeo-chan, misses Amante and otousan doesn't he?" I said softly surprisingly he nodded, "Don't worry they're coming home soon."

He looked down and crawled across the bed to lay over my thighs where he fell asleep. Rin wouldn't be so easy to pacify. When she woke up she would cry until she couldn't cry anymore and then whimper until she exhausted herself.

When something went soaring into the room through the closed window I realized that my dream couldn't have been just a dream. The rest of my soul came right back into my body.

The guards came towards me, Dori and Koriko rushed for me as well.

"Kagome-san!"

"I'm fine that was just the rest of my soul," I smiled.

They stopped blinking in confusion. Dori started first, "The rest of your soul?"

"Oh yeah funny story, some sorceress took a piece of my soul to reanimate my incarnation, Kikyou, but she must've died again so now I have all of my soul again," I told them.

Koriko returned to my seat a smile on her face, "I see, do you have more stories of when you traveled with Lord Inu Yasha, Kagome-san?"

I smiled, "Of course I remember lots of them. Let me start from the beginning."

Inu Yasha POV

Naraku was dead, I was more than sure of it, but Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. I saw Naraku's hand, the only thing left of him, twitching as the jewel still rested in his palm. I tore my sleeve and used it to picked up the jewel and wrapped it up tightly.

"Damn it, Sesshomaru," I muttered under my breath.

I searched through what wreckage there was to find him but he wasn't there. I fell to my knees, tears clouding my eyes again. Why had I attacked? Why did I listen to him? I felt like dying. I had killed my own mate, I should have done something anything to protect him. I tried not to break down then and there. Then I heard a noise, my ears twitched. It was a sharp gasping noise. I couldn't smell anything but Naraku's blood and ashes.

"Sesshomaru!" I called out hoping it was him.

I heard the noise again and I quickly ran toward the source, "Sesshomaru" I called out repeatedly until I found his injured body. I sighed, he was alive, but still he was hurt.

"Inu Yasha," He took deep heavy breaths, there was a gasp from his left hip to his right shoulder. His legs were bloody and broken but his eyes were back to normal and his voice wasn't empty.

"Don't talk," I had just realized how tired and hurt I was. Suddenly the wound on my arm, the hole in my stomach and the pain in my chest intensified all at once.

He smiled raising a hand to my cheek, "Kiss me." It was a wavering demand.

I lay beside him pressing a kiss to his lips. I can't taste anything but our blood and we both broke away only to cough up more.

"I…injured you," He panted out weakly.

I nodded resting beside him struggling to breath, "Me too."

"Don't," He took a few deep breaths, "Die or," He continued to breathe deeply, gasping out, "I'll kill you."

Only Sesshomaru could order someone around and threaten them while they were on the brink of death. I chuckled, which only increased the pain in my chest. I could feel myself loosing consciousness. I turned my head to see that he was looking at me and I smiled. Covered in blood and dirt, Sesshomaru was still the most beautiful thing to me.

He was quickly fading out, "tell….me." It was a shadow of a real voice I had barely heard it.

I reached to take his hand in mine and coughed up more blood. "I…love…"

His eyes were closing but there was a small smile on his face

It was the last thing I could remember.

Sequia: DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN! OH NO a cliffhanger! Will Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha survive? What's happening to Miroku's wind tunnel? Is Naraku truly dead? How cranky will Rin be when she wakes up? You don't know do you? MUWAHAHAHA but I do!! Nah, JK I'm posting the last chapter, THAT'S RIGHT THE LAST CHAPTER, this weekend. Then the tale will finally be over…oh I might post an epilogue too…depending. I already have about six pages of the last chapter done. Hm, maybe I'll just add an epilogue at the end of the last chapter. IDK. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. I'll have the very last chapter up this weekend probably Saturday so look for it! Ja!


	19. The Battle part 2: The Suffering

**IMPORTANTE!!! READ THIS NOTE, DAMN IT!!!**

Sequia: **HEY I LIED!!! I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER WELL THAT'S NOT THE CASE ANYMORE.** Truthfully, I was a little disappointed with the last chapter. After reading it over for like the billionth time, I still couldn't figure out what the problem was (except for the fact that I uploaded the unedited chapter, sorry, which means I forgot to save the edited version XD). Well I fell asleep and I had a dream. Yes, I had a dream, a dream that the last chapter was only the beginning. A dream that chapter was only a prelude to this amazing chapter (Super proud of this one). Dude the dream was awesome, trust me, I woke up in the middle of the night screaming "YES"—scared the hell out my parents. What am I saying? You can read the awesomeness that I dreamt when you finish reading this note! I hope you like it as much as I did and please tell me what you think. Thanks to a review I noticed that I hadn't saved and uploaded the edited chapter 18. So your reviews do work because this one is edited and saved—won't make that mistake again! Anyway please enjoy what is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF TBOA!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA!!

Regular POV

The pale demon sprang forward on the bed, clutching his chest as a chill ran through his body. Had it all been a dream he wondered. Physically shaking his head as he hid covered his face, he knew: it was a nightmare. He calmed himself, begging tears not to spill from his eyes.

"I won't," he repeated to himself. He refused to be his lover's undertaker.

Sesshomaru's hands fell to his lap. He then realized he was no longer chained to the bed. He looked to the post and saw no chains. He had been chained, hadn't he? He thought hard to remember what happened after he had been slapped down by a furious Naraku and found that the memories simply weren't there. He couldn't remember anything that Naraku might have done to him in the past…well he didn't know the day. He had no recollection of how long he had been out. There was just nothing.

He looked around the room. He hadn't been in this room before; that is it certainly wasn't the room Naraku had slapped him in shortly after his arrival. This room was big and dark. Naraku's scent poured from every item in the room, so Sesshomaru assumed it was his chambers. He mentally snarled as he flung the sheets from himself. He smelled of Naraku and he was thoroughly disgusted with himself.

He moved slowly to stand and began to inspect himself for any changes. He fisted his hands for a moment, testing his body. He didn't feel any different but he had been normal when he met Inu Yasha in his dream, no, his nightmare. The bloody, broken body of Inu Yasha flashed before his mind. He quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

"I won't," He whispered to himself, forcing the bile that threatened to rise in his throat down.

The very thought sickened him to no end. He refused to be his mate's demise, absolutely refused. He looked to the door wondering if he were trapped. He couldn't sense any power near and he heard nothing approaching him; unfortunately, he couldn't smell anything but Naraku's scent. It was almost suffocating him. He looked to see if Tenseiga was anywhere within the room but it was nowhere within sight.

He cautiously made his way to door. It didn't feel sealed. He slowly brought his hand to the door and opened it to find that there was nothing stopping his departure from this room. Walking into the equally dark hall, he found that it was completely desolate. There were no guards, no servants, nothing but the darkness that had also incased the room and Naraku's heavy scent.

He moved quickly, all his senses at the peak of alertness except his nose that could still smell nothing but Naraku. His eyes had quickly adjusted to the darkness and he moved to the corridor effortlessly. When he caught the light coming from the top of a staircase at the end of the hall, he prepared himself.

He slowly opened the door. It hadn't been sealed purposely. Naraku had something planned and it involved his "escape" somehow. Still there was no one to stop him which only confirmed his suspicions. However, a scent distracted him; it was fresh air and he longed for it. He opened the door nearest to him. There was an open window and only the light trace of Naraku's stench. He took several deep breaths, physically relaxing as the overpowering rank was slowly dissipated. This was better, though the smell lingered on these clothes, he felt more aware with his sense of smell restored.

He quickly scanned the room finding nothing important to his cause. He exited; still, there was no one to stop him. He closed his eyes momentarily, concentrating his mind. He could sense the Tenseiga not to far from where he stood. He frowned, in his dream he had know a technique called meidou and called the Tetsusaiga Tenseiga's true home. However, in reality he had no idea what the meidou was and as for the Tetsusaiga being the birthplace of the Tenseiga it was anyone's guess really. He also remembered telling Inu Yasha to cast away Toukijin and something about having his own sword.

His frown deepened; if only he had spoken more specifically in his dream then perhaps he could piece something together. He shook the thought from his mind as he ran towards Tenseiga. Only three strides into his run, when he heard the shriek of demons dying, he could feel the power of Tetsusaiga and heard his mate's roar of fury.

Something deep in his belly fluttered. Inu Yasha was coming for him; relief and worry both washed over his frame as he resumed his stride. If his nightmare was true, he would undoubtedly cause the death of his mate and then worse to force his mate to attack him. Inu Yasha despised hurting Sesshomaru, it was common knowledge. The small things Inu Yasha had done to upset or annoy him after the pups' birth were quickly followed with apologies: apologies that Inu Yasha gave knowing Sesshomaru didn't want them and apologies that were more to soothe Inu Yasha's guilt because Sesshomaru hadn't needed them to forgive his young mate. He had never lifted a hand to his mate unless Sesshomaru had lifted a hand to him and even then it was usually playful and ended with an amazing time in bed.

He stopped that line of thought immediately. He focused on finding the Tenseiga; he could sense Naraku heading in the same direction. Narrowing his eyes, he rushed forward, emptying his mind of anything but reaching that spot.

Two lowly demons sprung to attack them, but with one swipe of his claws they were both dead. He moved forward, summoning his whip as more demons began to block his path. Naraku was stalling. These demons were too weak to pose any real threat but their numbers made them time consuming.

He dodged a strike from his side that killed a large number of the demons blocking his way. He looked to see Kagura.

"Go on, I will handle these nuisances." She said calmly sending another blow.

"Naraku will kill you for this open betrayal," he told her. She could've easily played the disdained servant until a safer time.

She smirked, "He'd planned to kill me soon anyway this way I'll die free with everything out to the wind." She bowed, sending another strike behind her, "Go on Lord Sesshomaru I was happy to serve you for this short time."

He nodded before moving on. He would not see her alive again that much was clear to him. He killed the few demons before him, Kagura killing the numerous demons attempting to follow him.

"I am the wind!" He heard her cry.

He rushed forward; he was close. Naraku's scent grew heavy in the air. Inu Yasha was approaching him quickly as well. He came to the large open foyer where black miasma misted over the ground. Naraku was nowhere to be seen but he was here. Sesshomaru was sure of it.

He turned sensing something behind him expecting Naraku only to me caught in a rough kiss from his beloved. He had arrived faster than he expected.

"Don't ever do that again," Inu Yasha muttered between kisses, holding Sesshomaru flush against him, "I missed you, don't eve-"

Sesshomaru pulled his body away from his mate's. Now was not the time for a happy reunion. Inu Yasha released him immediately the look of relief replaced with one of seriousness he only had in midst of battle.

He nodded, "I know, it's not the time."

There was a chuckling in the room, from the still unseen Naraku. The miasma was growing into thick clouds that shrouded the room in complete darkness. Inu Yasha growled at his side and moved before him to protect him. Dread filled Sesshomaru's head as the image of Inu Yasha's bloody and battered body came into his mind.

"Where are you, coward?" Inu Yasha yelled into the darkness.

Sesshomaru took a few steps away from his mate. The nightmare plagued his mind and he felt a terror he hadn't known since he was a small child. Inu Yasha continued to call out into the darkness as Naraku's laugh echoed in the room. Sesshomaru took a few more steps away from his mate. Naraku's scent was thick in the air and overwhelming him. He attempted to calm his pounding heart and looked through the darkness in hopes of locating the Tenseiga.

"Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha turned to face his mate once he realized he was no longer beside him.

Sesshomaru was now several paces away and though his cold mask was in place Inu Yasha knew him better. There was definitely something terrorizing his mate. He slowly moved toward Sesshomaru, who only stepped away.

"Sesshomaru, mate," He crept forward slowly. There was something very wrong. He forced himself to smile, "Sesshomaru, just come to me."

Sesshomaru slowly shook his head and took a step backwards. Naraku's scent continued to grow thicker and thicker, it was choking him. An arm wrapped about his waist and he didn't tear away from it. His own body wasn't responding to him. Inu Yasha growled before him as another arm pulled him close to the body behind him.

"Naraku," Inu Yasha growled, "You take your filthy hands off of him."

Naraku chuckled behind Sesshomaru, running his hand up to cup the lord's chin. "He belongs to me now. Don't you?" He continued to laugh, as he forced Sesshomaru's head to nod.

Sesshomaru was panicking in his mind. Why couldn't he move? Why wouldn't his body respond?

Inu Yasha's lip curled into a vicious snarl, "He's mine." His hand tightened on Tetsusaiga hilt, he couldn't attack with Sesshomaru blocking Naraku's body.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku said a sadistic smirk painted on his face.

"Yes Master." Sesshomaru gasped inside himself, why had he said that? It was happening wasn't it? Was he really going to kill Inu Yasha?

A deep nasty growl escaped Inu Yasha, "Bastard."

Naraku freed full demon from his grasp. He moved to face the demon as he ordered, "Kill Inu Yasha."

Sesshomaru felt sick but his body moved of its own accord. His head nodded, "Yes Master." He turned to his mate. "Die Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha clumsily dodged Sesshomaru's first attack. He hadn't heard that voice say that in such a long time. He sheathed Tetsusaiga quickly as he continued to avoid Sesshomaru's onslaught of mechanical attacks.

Inu Yasha would not hurt his mate under any circumstances, and he was willing to die before hurting his mate. He still remembered the only time he'd raised his hand to Sesshomaru out of pure malice. He remembered the astonished look Sesshomaru had given him as tears filled his eyes. He never wanted to be the cause of that look ever again. He wanted to do nothing but make Sesshomaru happy and stay beside him forever.

"Fight hanyou," Sesshomaru's voice lacked it's usually coldness instead it was shallow and soulless, "Do not die a coward."

Inu Yasha clutched his arm. Damn, he cursed in his mind as he failed to dodge an attack.

"I'm not going to fight you," He shouted, "I won't hurt my mate."

Sesshomaru's actions faltered at the word. Mate, yes that's right he thought. He hoped Inu Yasha's words would be enough to break whatever chains Naraku had placed on him.

"Mate," He heard himself say. His body stood still this was very much like his nightmare perhaps in reality Inu Yasha's word would be enough.

Arms came about him once again, Naraku's voice whispered in his ear, "He lies. This half-breed tried to steal you from me." There was a kiss placed on his cheek. "Now kill him."

"Yes Master."

At the castle with Kagome

Regular POV

She jolted awake to the sounds of Rin crying. Koriko, one of the pups' nannies, had picked her up and began to soothe the upset pup.

"Is she okay?" Kagome asked drowsily.

When she had refused to rest they drugged her tea and now her mind was foggy. She had had strange dreams of Kikyou and the rest of her soul being returned to her body.

Koriko smiled at her nodding, "Yes Mistress."

Kagome furrowed her brows frowning, "Didn't I ask you to call me Kagome?"

Koriko's smile brightened as she bounced the pup in her arms, "Yes I am sorry Kagome-san I believe you asked me to call you that just yesterday."

"I didn't say that today?" Kagome replied trying to decipher what had been the dream and what was reality.

Koriko raised a curious brow, "You've been sleeping all day Kagome-san. Should I send for a healer?"

Kagome shook her head, running a hand through her bangs. She smiled lightly, letting her hand fall to her lap, "No, I'm fine. I just had a dream where I asked you to call me Kagome. I just got a little confused."

Koriko nodded, "I see, I will send for something for you to eat. Shippou and Kohaku both visited earlier should I fetch them or would you like to continue resting and have me send for them at a more appropriate hour?"

"No that's okay I could really use a visit from them and some food would be great I'm starving." The young miko answered.

Koriko smiled, "Dori, please send for a meal for Kagome-san and then fetch Kohaku and Shippou for a visit."

"Hai sempai," Dori, the youngest nanny, answered quickly doing as she was told.

Kagome looked over to Koriko, who still had Rin in her arms. Kagome smiled slowly lowering herself back into bed. Her wound was healing nicely but it still severe. Nenene had stitched her up and used a healing spell to repair the internal damage, but the area was still sore and bruised.

"Man, this is gonna be one nasty scar," She mumbled to herself.

"You are the pride of the west with that wound," Koriko commented.

Kagome frowned, "I know everybody keeps saying that but I'm still mad I didn't win. I was going all out you know. I thought I was all that and a bag of chips but then he beat me."

"Bag of chips?" The nanny blinked, "It's a saying from your strange village?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah it means I was too full of myself and look where it got me? I'm in bed with you guys babysitting me along with the pups while everyone else is fighting Naraku. "

Koriko came to Kagome's beside and sat beside her. Rin still in her arms half sleeping. She smiled setting the pup carefully in her lap. She stroked the hair from Kagome's face.

"I know," she said softly.

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes, "It's just not fair!" Rin whimpered a bit before calming and falling back to her napping, "Sorry, but it's not. I should be there too. I just can't stand it, lying in bed and being useless while everyone else is fighting so hard."

Koriko patted her head, "I know, Kagome-san but you are not the only one who feels this way. There are so many who feel this way. The two guards, that Naraku defeated when he came to take the pups, are moping in the infirmary for the same reason. But you are all the pride of the west because you fought so hard to protect them and you were all so brave. Now you must allow others to be brave for you."

Kagome sighed, "Koriko-chan, you're just like mom you always know how to make me feel better."

Koriko smiled, "Yes well that is why Lady Kurai chose me to watch you in her absence."

Kagome lifted a brow incredulously, "I thought you were suppose to watch the pups."

Koriko chuckled, returning the settled Rin to her crib with her brother, "Yes well them too."

A male servant delivered Kagome's food. He also brought something for Rin because much like her hanyou father she woke from the smell of food. He'd also brought something from Amadeo as well who was awakened by his excited sister.

"Geez Rin calm down, Koriko is getting it for you," Kagome giggled as the pup's eyes were lit with excitement.

Rin impatiently waited, making a repetition of 'ah, ah' noises before trying to eat her own toes instead. Amadeo watched his sister half interested. He pointed to the other crib making it clear that he was tired of her presence.

"Prince Amadeo she's just hungry really," Koriko commented handing the small piece of meat to Rin.

Rin gurgled happily as she attacked the meat. Amadeo returned his gaze to his sister before looking up at Koriko and once again pointing to the other crib.

"Amadeo-kun, don't be mean to your sister. She'll cry if we take her to the other crib because she will miss you," Kagome explained to him.

Amadeo answered by putting his hand down and a curt nod of his head as though he understood perfectly. Koriko rolled her eyes, and Kagome chuckled.

"Is the barrier still up Koriko?"

Koriko looked at her quizzically, "How did you know of it? It appeared while you were sleeping."

Kagome smiled, "I had a dream about it. So is it still up?" Koriko nodded slowly. "How long has it been up?"

"Long enough for us all to worry," Koriko answered with a deep sigh as she handed Amadeo a strawberry.

Kagome looked to the window, "When the rest of my soul returns, the barrier will start to fade and that's how we'll know that they won. It happened in my dream and I think it's gonna come true."

Koriko looked surprised, "The miko Kikyou has apart of your soul, if it returns to you that means she has died. How does this conclude our victory?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, but she has to use all her powers to transfer Naraku's heart back to his body so that Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru can kill him once and for all. So it's her noble sacrifice, her moment to be the pride of the west." Kagome offered her a small reassuring smile. "We're gonna win this time don't worry."

Naraku's Castle

Sesshomaru POV

I wanted to die. I've never felt so hopeless, so disgusted with myself. My body returned to attacking my Inu Yasha.

"Sesshomaru, you can fight this," He cursed narrowly evading a blow, "Damn it I love you."

My attacks ceased again. Inu Yasha came toward me._ No don't come towards me. I'll hurt you if you're too near._ But these things were only in my mind.

"Love." I murmured.

He took me into his arms, nuzzling into my neck, "That's right I love you Sesshomaru." He smiled looking into my eyes, "And I know you love me too."

His eyes closed and he leaned forward. _No, no, no, no it was happening._ I still had no control of my body. _Get away! Get away!_ But his lips descended upon mine in a sweet kiss, that made me want to sob. My claws went through his abdomen, he pulled me closer. I felt him smile against my lips.

"I still love you Sesshomaru," He muttered, smiling as his hold on me loosened.

"Die Inu Yasha," I removed my claws from him and threw him to the ground.

Naraku laughed. He came from where he had been watching. He strode pass me, "Nice work my pet."

"He is not dead Master." Why was I saying these things?

Naraku stomped Inu Yasha back to the ground as he struggled to get up. "Even better pet, I want to give him suffering."

Inu Yasha coughed as Naraku kicked him in his chest. He growled lowly, "Fucking bastard."

Naraku smirked, "You actually thought that you could take him back. That's laughable." Naraku returned to my side pulling me into his arms, "Not to worry I will take very good care of Sesshomaru. Won't I my pet?" He cupped my chin making me nod yet again.

"Yes Master."

"Disrobe yourself." He demanded.

"Yes Master," my hands were pulling the robes from me.

I'm going to go mad from this. My beloved Inu Yasha was dying not far from me and there was nothing I could do. My body refused to listen to any demand or plea I had given. I should've killed myself; I couldn't live without him and I certainly couldn't live with the fact that I had struck him down.

Soon I was completely nude before Naraku, "You are satisfied Master?"

Even if I could stop myself from calling him master I could break free. Naraku shoved me to the cold ground, smiling as he kneeled down behind me. He roughly pulled me towards him, putting me on my hands and knees. I never wanted to be in this position with any man but Inu Yasha. I knew what was to come and I fought hard to control myself. I looked to see Inu Yasha's eyes locked to the scene as he struggled to get up.

"Yes," Naraku growled, "Very pleased." I felt him shifting behind me. I could hear his clothing moving.

"Don't you-" Inu Yasha began but blood gushed from his mouth.

My poor beloved, I felt my hands fist. I looked down was I regaining control? I fisted them more tightly.

I felt Naraku rub his naked self against me. I still hadn't enough control to fight against him. He laughed pressing his length against my entrance.

"Watch as I claim what is rightfully mine," He snarled ramming himself into with one painful thrust.

A scream escaped me. I could feel blood spilling as I was torn open. Naraku chuckled holding my hips brutally thrusting inside me. I closed my eyes. My Inu Yasha was right there and I was betraying him more and more with each thrust Naraku gave. I could feel Inu Yasha's eyes staring intently. I heard the angry growl on his lips.

"Tell me my pet. Tell master you enjoy this," Naraku replied kneeling over my body as he increased the pace of his movements.

I opened my eyes startled by the noise I could suddenly hear from him. That was a heart beat, wasn't it? I hadn't automatically responded. I must have control of my own voice now too. I had to make sure.

"Yes Master I enjoy it." I forced the lie out.

I felt him smile against my nape as he roughly moved inside me. It felt so wrong and hurt so horribly but I had to endure it. I had to know if that was a heart beat. In my dream Kikyou had found Naraku's heart, had that become a reality too?

"Master I want," I strained to make myself aroused. I tried to pretend he was Inu Yasha closing my eyes yet again. "I want to see you please."

I had often told Inu Yasha that when he took me from behind and he had never denied me. I only hoped I had sounded convincing enough for Naraku to oblige me. He slowed inside me before coming to a complete stop.

He pulled himself from my abused opening, and turned my to my back. He smirked down at me, "Because you asked so nicely my pet, what position would you like to be with Master in?"

I sat up slowly, "I want to do it for you Master."

I slowly maneuvered him to lie down and straddled him. I took a deep breath lowering myself onto him. He groaned beneath me and I slowly moved up and down. I ignored the pain as best I could. His hands held my hips tightly and he increased my pace. I had to distract him with my body. I gave a fake moan as I placed my hands on his chest. I could feel it just faintly. He gave a particularly harsh thrust as a reaction to my noises. I keeled over in pain but he mistook it for pleasure and began to thrust his hips upwards. With my head against his chest I heard it clearly; it was his heart beat. He rolled us over suddenly causing me to whimper involuntarily. Why was this so painful? He bit into my collar.

"Yes my pet." His hand came to stroke me.

I was disgusted by it but I forced my body to respond. I thought of nothing but Inu Yasha's touches and tried to ignore his presence atop and inside me all together. I stroked the markings on my wrist and soon I had a convincing erection. I had to wait, he was close. I could tell by the way he was moving against me. He seemed desperate to make me climax. He let out a long hiss removing his hand from my length to sturdy himself as he spilled inside me.

I shot my claws into his chest at that very moment. My hand clenched around the heart in my hand. He looked down at me wide-eyed, had he really been so distracted by my body not to notice the return of his own heart?

Blood leaked from his mouth falling onto my cheek, "You are mine." It was a harsh whispering breath.

"I do not belong to you," I squeezed the heart in my hand, "but your heart does belong to me."

He opened his mouth to speak again but I crushed the heart in my palm. I looked up to see his gaping, his red eye open wide as he fell against me. I laid there for a long moment not sure if this was a dream or if he were really dead.

It was the growling gasp of my name that returned me to my senses. My Inu Yasha was mortally wounded and needed me. I pushed Naraku's unmoving body from me, ripping the crushed organ from his chest and hissing as his soft length escaped my body. His seed began to leak from me and I couldn't stop myself from vomiting. It was so disgusting I couldn't stand it. Once my stomach had emptied itself I made my way to Inu Yasha as fast as I could.

He took deep gasping breaths, "Sesshomaru."

Tears welled in my eyes. He was covered in so much of his own blood. Naraku's miasma was fading away and my eyes slowly adjusted as the darkness was broken up by fragments of light. I gingerly moved him to lie on his back.

"My Inu Yasha," I whispered leaning to place a kiss to his bloody lips. "You can not die."

"I've had worse," he tried to laugh but coughed up more blood. He settled again sending me a bloody smile, "I'll be fine." He wiped a tear trailing down my cheek.

I smiled back not believing him for a moment. I took his hand on my cheek in my own before placing it at his side. I looked around. I had sensed Tenseiga here earlier. With Tenseiga if my Inu Yasha were to die…if…if he died I could bring him back to me.

I looked back down to him, "Don't move. Don't waste your energy speaking either."

He grunted at my command but stopped moving. I rose to my feet slowly and followed Tenseiga's pulse it was much weaker than before but I could tell it was close. I came to a sealed chest but with very little youki I was able to break it. Opening the chest, I looked down. My eyes widened in shock and fear rose in my gut.

On the battle field outside

Kurai POV

The young hell-child, Hakudoshi had stopped moving. His entire body suddenly ceased and he fell to the ground motionless. It was quite odd. In fact, all of Naraku's incarnation suddenly ceased and fell motionless. Very convenient, but still quite odd I noted.

Sango was treating a wound the monk, Miroku had received. As all of the demons attacking us retreated or ceased and fell motionless. The white mists that coated the battle field had cleared and soldiers cheered out victory.

"This is quite good, it seems Lord Inu Yasha and Lord Sesshomaru have defeated Naraku," It was the flea…I didn't quite remember his name but I knew him to be a coward of great measures.

"Flea," I greeted.

"Lady Kurai, it is so lovely to see you again to this Myouga the flea," He replied, "And under such good news."

"It must be safe if you've arrived, I know you as nothing but an incorrigible coward," I returned to the ground surveying our forces.

We hadn't done too badly. Few deaths, very few mortally injured, and no one unscathed except myself. Good, these young ones need learn the taste of injuries gotten in battle. Inu Yasha had started the battle with a fierce roar and a swing of his sword. He quickly and somewhat blindly worked his way into the castle to retrieve little snow. Outside we all fought diligently, keeping our forces compact and winding down Naraku's massive forces. Aikimi and Tenji had only brought about two hundred soldiers, there was also the monk, the slayer—whose younger sibling had been forced to stay at the castle, thank goodness—and there was also the wolf cub and a few of his pack along with a medical team of twenty or so lead by Nenene.

"Yes well I am so small I can be so easily injured," Myouga said quickly.

I scoffed, everyone was being tended too and Aikimi had already rounded up the fifty least injured to behead incarnations and secure our location.

"Toutosai should be here shortly I think," Myouga commented, "He is a bit afraid of you and very afraid of Lord Sesshomaru…but I still believe he's coming."

"Useless old men that show up after battle," I swung my axe down to behead Hakudoshi, "How unattractive."

There was a loud, anguish howl from the castle. It was little snow. Aikimi stopped yelling out orders, everyone stopped. Nenene was the first to move.

She ran toward the castle, crying out, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

Aikimi and I were just behind her all clumsily rushing toward the source of such a pained sound. We were followed of course, by Tenji, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga as well. I arrived first. He was hunched over Inu Yasha's body and sobs wracked his body. Tears streamed down his cheeks. His body seized and convulsed as sobs escaped him. His hands fisted in Inu Yasha's haori. His hands were covered in blood. He took small gasping breaths saying incomprehensible words before breaking into a long howling sob.

"Lord Inu Yasha…" Myouga went silent.

Inu Yasha lied bloody and still. I could smell death on him. Nenene arrived next and stood beside me.

"Oh no my Lord," her tears had begun as soon as she began to rush this way.

I held back tears of my own as I quickly removed the kimono jacketing my yukata and draped it over his naked shoulders. I heard Aikimi's gasp as she arrived next. I kneeled beside my son, pulling him into my arms. He hadn't sobbed this way ever. My son had stopped sobbing—crying really—once he had learned to walk and he had learned to walk very early. But now he sobbed and reached for Inu Yasha's body even as I pulled him away.

"No," he cried, "No, my Inu Yasha my-no, no!"

He struggled in my grasp but was too weak with grief to over power me. He fell limp in my arms and I looked down to see he had fainted. Rivers of tears still left his closed eyes and his chest convulsed with the after shock of his sobs until he became completely still.

Aikimi was yelling things, cursing at the very top of her lungs. Nenene had simply fallen to the ground in silent sobs. Tenji tried to calm Aikimi, taking her struggling form into his arms but she broke from him. She screamed and began to beat Naraku's motionless body into a bloody pulp. Tenji had to throw her out of the room to get her to calm down. Kouga had gathered Nenene into his arms, cursing under his breath. Miroku was holding back Sango's hair as she had lost her stomach as soon as she spotted Inu Yasha's motionless body.

I held my son close to me and removed my eyes from my little mountain's body. I stilled my tears; the old must be strong for the young.

"Tenji send for a messenger." I ordered, "Send word that Naraku has been defeated and that Inu Yasha, Lord of the West…is dead."

Sequia: I know what you're thinking, "Sequia you said that you were going to write an awesome chapter! YOU KILLED INU YASHA YOU BITCH BURN IN HELL! *attacks*" but I think this adds to the story better, you know it makes it more tragic. Besides it's not like Inu Yasha's going to be dead forever…I'd probably attack myself if I did that and I want the pups to have both their daddies. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AND PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. The Most Beautiful Accident

I know it's been a year but I've had a good reason mainly personal shit that's really too personal to be any of your business so I didn't have time to write anything. Anyway, enjoy the last chapter…or not whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Inu Yasha nor do I profit monetarily from it but it makes me rich in happiness.

Three months later

Sesshomaru POV

With Tenseiga broken and Inu Yasha dead, there was nothing I could do. Living without my mate is…difficult. There is the constant pining for him that happens both biologically and mentally. For the first few days I could do nothing but weep until I slept and even then I would wake sobbing. My body was constantly assaulted with severe pains and I became weak as I pined for Inu Yasha. Though many tried no one could comfort me, even Mama, once she realized how deeply I had to grieve, had returned to her home. Kagome refused to return to her time. She insisted I use the jewel shard to bring Inu Yasha back but I refused. The Shikon no Tama was a jewel that destroyed, it did not create there was no guarantee it would return my Inu Yasha to me. She refused to believe this and though she hadn't attempted to use the jewel on her own I suspect she may at any moment. With no concrete way to bring Inu Yasha back to me I spent countless days dazing in and out, I could not cry, I could not eat, I could not sleep, I couldn't stand. Then the first assassin came and I was reminded of why I was still alive. Though I had wanted to die but I couldn't simply allow myself to waste away, so I forced myself to eat and rest to regain my strength. I chose not to die for my children and for my people who needed me more than ever before.

Somehow defeating Naraku brought on more than what we had expected instead of a moment of peace in these warring times, the battles became more fevered and frequent. Humans were on a path to exterminate demons for good, and with Naraku no longer lurking demons in hiding came out searching for blood. Though the powerful feared me they also plotted against me and keeping my land and family safe became a maze of false diplomacy, an endless amount of spies, and public executions.

"I know that I have to leave," Kagome spoke softly, she stood just behind me as I worked in my study, "I know you wanted me to leave once we got better but…but we can bring him back."

I did not spare her a glance as I continued to write, "Your lord has forbidden it."

She wrapped her arms about me, I could smell her tears, "Why are you doing this to me? You won! You won, Inu Yasha loved you and not me! He wanted to be with you forever and not me! Why don't you want him back?"

I set my pen aside and quickly folded my hands in my lap so she would not notice them tremble. "Kagome you must go home, it is where you belong. It is far too dangerous for you here. It is obvious that you are still heavily mourning and I am certain that you will never make a full recovery if you remain in this era. This Sesshomaru shall personally escort you to the Bone-eater's well tomorrow; you will leave the shikon no tama behind." I smelled her anger rise first and caught her wrist without thinking. I applied pressure without thinking, "Do not." My trembling hadn't ceased but she was not in the mind to notice.

She feebly yanked her hand away, "Why are you doing this?"

"Leave before you are escorted out."

She moved to strike me again but Aikimi had stopped her before her rushing heart could beat. She screamed in Aikimi's hold.

"Escort her to a guest room; be sure that it remains guarded until her leave tomorrow. Have Sango remove the shikon no tama from her possession." I replied taking my pen in hand again.

"You never loved him!" She shouted as Aikimi carried her out, "He shouldn't have chosen you! He should have left you with Naraku!"

Her raving stopped as she broke into sobs. The doors closed. I waited until Aikimi was in another wing to set down my pen. I slowly stood from my desk, my claws fisted on its surface as I swallowed the sobs that begged to be released. I could not break, not now, not ever. I stayed that way for a moment that felt horribly similar to an eternity and still it did nothing to ease the weakness I felt in my chest. It was Tenji's scent that broke me from my revere. I forced myself to sit, I forced my pacing heart to slow, I forced my trembling hands still, and I forced my eyes to remain dry.

"You have my permission."

He entered quickly and bowed, "My Lord your children need your attention I've come to relieve you of paper work."

I stood, "Only touch that which I have already read."

"Of course, my lord."

"Have they misbehaved?" I asked walking passed him.

"Only the way pups do when they want one person and no other."

"I see." A servant closed the door behind me and I made my way to the nursery. Amadeo's shrieking stopped before I entered the room Rin's did not quiet until I had taken her from her nurse's arms. Once there I promptly dismissed the nurses. I kissed my daughter's cheek, her face red with fury and wet with tears.

"My apologies my darling," I whispered to her.

I took Amadeo into my arms as well and took them both to my bed. They were both very tired, but they refused to sleep without me near. I washed their faces, and showered them with all my affections.

"My poor darlings, I am filled with remorse. I shall not leave you like that again." I kissed their cheeks. "Amante will change you and feed you and we will all take a nice nap."

I woke to screaming and the smell of blood, Kagome's blood. I left quickly, Amadeo and Rin still peacefully sleeping. I sent a nurse to them as I stormed down the corridors. I met Sango along with Nenene, they bowed and walked just behind me respectfully. I slammed open the door startling nearly everyone. Kagome's arm was bleeding, Aikimi and Miroku were trying to tend to it but it looked as if Kagome had been in the process of kicking them away.

"Why?" I asked calmly, it was silent. I looked around at them, "Well?" But no one spoke, "How much more madness do you plan to burden me with?"

Kagome wiped her cheek smearing blood on her tear stained face, "Why won't you bring him back?"

"I do not know if that thing has the power to bring my Inu Yasha back and I will not shame him by bringing back some lesser form of his former existence." I began.

"If you don't bring him back I will!" She screamed.

"I will never allow you to taint my Inu Yasha with that cursed jewel!" I yelled. It was silent I turned away from her, "You are leaving tonight Kagome I can no longer bear your insanity." It remained silent, "Tenji."

"Yes my lord."

"Ready a carriage."

"Yes my lord."

Then it all flooded back Kagome began to kick and scream once more. I turned away from her walking to the doors, "Sedate her call me when the carriage is ready."

The carriage was ready in a matter of minutes. The pups came with me for I refused to leave without them. Kagome had been knocked unconscious and was sure to wake when we arrived. She fell into my lap during the ride there and I could do nothing more than stroke her hair and wish there was some other way.

Reg Pov

Sesshomaru let Kagome say her goodbyes and walked her to the well alone.

"He's never coming back," he began willing his voice not to break, "I did love him more than I ever imagined I could. If I could become reckless in grief the way he did, I'd use the jewel...but I cannot. I've felt it the sickening draw of it when used on me and I was lucky to be in the right mind afterwards to use tenseiga. If I could take away that memory, I could make myself foolish enough to do it."

She refused to look at me, "Why are you telling me this?"

"If we were to ever meet again, I'd want you to forgive me for being too weak to save him."

She gave a defeated chuckle, "He said that when you died that he'd been too weak." she spared me a fleeting glance. "I understand. I don't like it but I understand."

He took her hand placing the jewel in her palm, "It can't remain here."

"I know." She nodded closing her hand she sat on the lip of the well, "I want you to forgive me for saying you didn't deserve him next time I see you."

He could smell the salt of her tears. She jumped into the well with the whisper of goodbye on her lips. He turned from the well knowing he would never see her again.

Kagome knew she'd never share in that beautiful, magical world that had brought her the deepest sorrows and the best joys. She dried her tears before she entered the house. Her mother spotted her first.

"It's over." She said smiling that she had to give a reason as to why she was home. "Everything's over."

After a bath and a light meal she laid in bed for hours. She stared at the ceiling rubbing the scar on her belly or the mark on her wrist. She wanted to cry for Inu Yasha but it seemed impossible. She looked at the jewel lying on her desk. She wanted to use it but knew her request would be selfish. She spent the rest of the day in bed and though she didn't have to she went to school the next day. She left the house early so her mother couldn't protest. At school she tried her best to pretend her time in the sengoku era had been nothing but a dream. Still she couldn't. She chuckled as she wrote her free writing assignment about how she met Inu Yasha. She'd never be able to let these memories go. She turned to look at the jewel again remembering Sesshomaru's words, she didn't have the strength to do it anymore. The next day she went to school again and it was oddly refreshing to know that she would go to school six days a week to the same class and see the same people until the year was over. How redundant and boring her life would be now, but it made her feel a little better.

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome, you're way behind in school you've been waiting to catch up. So start by finishing this story. It's just like ripping off a scab." She murmured and continued to work on homework well into the night.

The next day she went to school. She arrived early because even though she left at her usual time. She walked faster than she once did, noticed the subtle changes of the sun and picked up her pace unconsciously. When she arrived only one other student was in her class. Her friends were all a year ahead of her. It was a miracle she'd only been held back one term considering her massive absences. She did more make up work and waited for class to start. She tried to ignore the looks and whispers of other students about her.

"I heard she was sick for a really long time. She had to stay back a term because she was so sick." A girl whispered.

"She looks so healthy now. I hope nothing happens it must be awful whatever she had." Another added.

It didn't help that even her teacher was surprised to see her there. "Higurashi-san, you're feeling okay?" He asked warily.

"Hai sensei, I'm much better now." She replied politely.

He smiled, "Then you will be here more often."

She nodded, "Yes, hopefully every day."

After everyone went to focusing on the lesson other than her, Kagome found herself understanding all the new material right away. Things were miraculously simple and for a moment she thought she could live this life again.

"Higurashi-san would you like to share your assignment?" her teacher asked.

She had wanted to say no, the ease of the day distracted her for a moment of the life she'd once had, but she couldn't find it in herself to deny him. So she stood and recited the story. It was like pouring sake into a fresh wound but she managed it without crying.

When she finished she'd heard the clapping. She looked up to see her teacher and classmates clapping.

"That was really good Higurashi-chan," the girl sitting beside her commented as the clapping stopped.

"Very good, Higurashi-san your previous teacher didn't mention your talent for writing." He said.

"Thank you." She bowed before returning to her seat.

It was on her way to gym that her teacher stopped her.

"Higurashi-san, there's a short story contest. The winners get a scholarship and I'm willing to afford extra credit for it, so that you can get your scores back up. I think your story from today would stance a good chance at getting a prize." He explained. He handed her the form, "The stories are due by next week, typed, no more than 5000 words."

She nodded, "Thank you Kodoma-sensei."

During gym she was almost stunned at how much she'd changed physically. She was overall stronger than she'd ever been. She'd run 2 km no problem and even finished second. By lunch she'd seen her old friends and made new ones. Though she had avoided Hojo like the plague, slowly the day was proving that living her old life was possible.

It wasn't until the end of the day when she checked to see that the shikon was still in her bag that she felt miserable. When she finally got home, she almost collapsed from emotional exhaustion. She'd never see any of them again. She spent the rest of her day thinking about the friends she missed and worrying over school. She exited the bath to find her mother in her room.

"Just dropping off some dinner," She smiled, "I know you been working very hard Kagome. Are you going to do the writing contest? I saw the forms downstairs."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not sure. The story they liked was…it was about Inu Yasha."

Her mother pulled her into a warm embrace, "I know it hurts but maybe if you write about it you'll feel better knowing you've shared your adventures with people."

So she did and it felt better knowing that others thought her adventures were amazing and priceless. So she kept writing, and writing. At first short stories to enter in contests and then the offer came to make a book when she was just eighteen, so she took it, not seeing how further schooling was going to help her at all. By twenty her book had been published and soon sold over a million copies.

She'd always feared that one day she'd wake up and the scar on her stomach or the moon on her wrist would be gone but it never happened. She thought their faces would fade from memory that she would begin to forget little things like how Sesshomaru went cross-eyed whenever Inu Yasha touched his nose or that Amadeo liked to smile at Inu Yasha when he wasn't paying attention. She thought she'd forget the way Sango's whole body tensed up when Miroku's hands got too friendly or how he'd smile and rub his cheek as Sango walked away. Or the way Inu Yasha's ears perked up when Sesshomaru gave him a kiss or she mentioned ramen. The way Shippou's eyes brightened when he got a piece of candy or the look in Rin's eyes when she fake-cried so that Inu Yasha would run around the nursery like an idiot.

She'd hoped that maybe she'd see another demon, maybe someone would come for the jewel but it never happened. Even as her book became more widely known, no one ever came thinking she had the shikon. She hadn't made any close friends regardless of what her mother said and she never accepted dates. It was easier not to get close to people they only reminded her of her loss.

Kagome found herself traveling to America for a book signing for her twenty-fourth birthday. She'd found that the life of a best-selling author was nice. Aside from the talk shows and the book signings, it was a very relaxed schedule that paid very well. Besides she was only twenty-four and she had a successful book series, with a big movie deal being negotiated. Who needs college!

"Next please," She called in her accented English.

The girl before her stunned her for a long moment. She had long platinum blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and lovely, fair, unblemished skin. She was probably one of the most beautiful people she'd ever seen.

"Hello," That was not a girl's voice. He smiled, it was radiant. "I mean konbon wa."

She smiled, "Kon bon wa," She looked to see he was the last in line, "You must have waited a very long time, your name?"

"Kumamoto Seiji." She must have given him a look of disbelief, "My father's Japanese, my mother is British, I look like my mother only with more narrow eyes."

She nodded, "Okay to Kumamoto Seiji-kun, the very last fan in line from Higurashi Kagome, enjoy." She handed him back the book.

"Arigatou gouzaimasu." His voice was just like his.

"Ne, could you say Inu Yasha for me?"

He blinked but nodded, "Inu Yasha."

She smiled it wasn't the same but close.

"Oi, hurry up will ya!" She looked around now that sounded just like Inu Yasha.

Kumamoto-kun's eyes narrowed into a fierce gaze she'd been so familiar with. A boy with warm brown eyes that lurked with a familiar annoyance, he looked just like him. Oddly he wore a hood with dog ears and a baseball cap, both red, at the same time.

"I can't believe you had us wait here this whole time just to get your book signed." He glanced at her, "I guess she's a little cute but it's not like you need a wench."

Kumamoto-kun's glare intensified, "Mark, if you don't shut up within the next fifteen seconds I'm going to kill you."

If Kagome's English had been better she'd be able to keep track perfectly but honestly she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but how they said it. It was like she'd found them after six years.

"Yeah, yeah can we go now?" Kumamoto-kun quickly took his cap, Mark glared, "Hey you bastard give it back."

Kumamoto threw it, "Fetch."

"I'm not a dog you prick!" But he did go after the cap.

Kumamoto bowed, "Thank you again Higurashi-san."

She smiled, "Thank you Kumamoto-kun."

He walked off giving her one last smile. Kagome sighed, packed her things and called her manager as she walked out of the bookstore. She grabbed dinner at a small restaurant right across the street and left around midnight. She tried not to dwell on sad thoughts during dinner but she couldn't help it. She'd never see them again. She looked down at the shikon jewel she'd made a necklace of.

She was waiting on her cab when she spotted the long blonde hair in the light of the street lamp. Sure enough he was with the boy with the red hood.

"Snap out of it Kagome, that's not them." She murmured to herself, "They're gone you'll never see them again."

She looked down at the Shikon, coming to America hadn't provided the distraction she thought it would.

"Higurashi-san?"

Her head snapped up, startled, "Kumamoto-kun."

"You are waiting for your cab."

She nodded, "Yes."

"We are too, traffic's always heavy though so it might take some time." He commented. "Where are you headed, maybe we can ride in the same car and save you some time."

She shrugged looking at Mark, Kumamoto-kun smiled, "It was his idea but he'll deny it. It's late and you really shouldn't be out here by yourself especially when you scream tourist."

"I'm trying to get to the Drake Hotel." She answered.

He nodded, "That's actually near our loft."

She sighed with relief, "Thank you."

They walked to where Mark was standing. He scowled, "I'm Mark Okada."

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, Ka-go-me."

He glared annoyed, "Hello Ka-go-me. What's a stupid girl like you doing standing downtown by herself?"

"Mark, stop it she's not from here."

"Where she's from its safe for a girl to stand in the middle of downtown this late?" He continued. "Where's she going?"

"Drake hotel."

"Fancy."

"Mark."

"Seiji."

There was a silence Kagome felt compelled to break. "How did you like my book?" she asked.

Seiji didn't smile like she hoped he would, "I really liked the series but the ending was too sad and realistic. He just dies, it isn't fair. Then Hitomi just sends Kimiko home and that's it. I'll admit I thought it was strange that Hitomi and Akira fell in love because they hated each other at first and they're cousins but I wanted Akira to survive. I wanted him to come back at the end the way Hitomi came back in the second book."

Kagome smiled, "Akira couldn't come back. Tenseiga was broken."

"If it were me I would've used the jewel." Kumamoto replied, "I wouldn't have been able to stand losing someone I loved so much."

Mark sighed, "No you wouldn't. You'd want to do it but you'd think too much about it. You can't bring a person back completely with that jewel right. You said that before. I know you if you thought you'd bring something back that was less than the person you loved you wouldn't be able to go through with it. Me, on the other hand, I'd do it, no problem."

"Really?" Kagome looked to him astonished.

He smirked, "I'm selfish and perverse like that." He threw an arm around Seiji's waist pulling him close, "Seiji here though he's the perfect embodiment of true, untainted love. He'd rather let someone go than stain their memory."

"Mark, stop it."

"He's my boyfriend." Mark added giving her a goofy smile.

"Stop it."

Mark continued, "What? If she's a homophobe then we don't have to ride with her, besides it's her fault if she'd never written that book I wouldn't be gay for you."

Kumamoto glared and moved out of his arms.

"Sit boy." She hadn't known why she said it but seeing him stumble and fall flat on his ass had been worth it.

"What the hell?" He glared up at her getting up from the ground, "Did you just sit me?"

Kumamoto-kun covered his smile with his hand and a small chuckle escaped him. "I can't believe that worked."

She ignored his question. "You know, I based the main romance off of two of my closest friends. They were both men and originally I wrote it that way but my editor and publishing company thought it was too risky. I use to sit Inu Yasha for being mean to Sesshomaru all the time."

Kumamoto-kun's eyes widened, "What happened to your friends?"

She came up with the lie almost too quickly, "Non-hodgkins lymphoma, I became sickly as a teenager with several different things. It was like my immune system vanished for three years. I met them in the hospital. Sesshomaru was like Hitomi and Inu Yasha was like Akira and we grew very close. We made up little adventures of thing we could do if we were healthy."

"So you're the Kimiko." He glared, "Why did you slap Hitomi? I know you were angry but you slapped her."

"Him, I slapped Sesshomaru and I was angry and crazed and overwhelmed. My very best friend, my brother, and I think the only man I'll ever really love died." Kagome was shocked at how easily the words came out, "I love Sesshomaru, don't get me wrong I think he was better for Inu Yasha he was less selfish than me and stronger too. He was able to understand and care for Inu Yasha in ways I couldn't but…I mean I fell in love with him first." She chuckled, "I sound like a child."

Kumamoto-kun shook his head, "Is he still alive?"

She shook her head. "He died shortly after I left the hospital."

"And the others?"

"Taku was my friend Miroku, he was born with AIDS. Tohru was my friend Sango, she died from melanoma so did her brother Kohaku. Hiro was Kouga and he died from a rare lung disease." She continued steadily.

"What about the runt, Kino, was he a real friend?" Mark asked.

She felt the first signs of tears, "He had leukemia; his name was Shippou."

"Did any of them make it?" Mark quiried.

She shook her head, "No, that's why I had to write the books, so everyone could know of what an amazing time we had together."

"Hey Kagome," Mark continued, "I don't have any of those so I'm not going anywhere. If you want to be friends I might think about it but you can't fall in love with me Seiji's pretty possessive."

"Mark!"

"What? You are, you're always like 'this is my Mark' or when you call me you say 'my' before my name all the time."

Kagome wiped her tears chuckling. Maybe coming to America for this signing wasn't a bad idea.

Kumamoto-kun ignored Mark, "Forgive me Kagome."

Kagome was shock-still. It was him she knew it was; it had to be. "Only if you forgive me," she remarked wiping her tears.

"Of course," He replied handing her a handkerchief. "Not that it's necessary."

Their ride had been quiet. Kagome exited the cab and Kumamoto-kun insisted she not pay half and silenced any protest Mark had on his lips.

"Can I give you something Kumamoto-kun?" She asked looking at the jewel before turning to him.

He simply nodded. She smiled taking the jewel from around her neck and placed it in his hand. "I think it'd be better off with you. Goodbye Kumamoto-kun, Mark it was nice to see you."

She hadn't waited to their goodbyes as she walked away and into the hotel. She'd gone straight to bed once she'd gotten into her room. When she woke the next morning, she took a long shower before looking up a restaurant to eat breakfast. She'd found one walking distance from the hotel and quickly made her way there. She hadn't been paying attention when she tripped and nearly fallen.

"Hey, watch it wench."

She looked up to see Inu Yasha and shook her head quickly. The man before her righted her position and made sure she was steadied her before letting her go. "Hey are you okay?"

It was Mark. "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"I think wench fits better." He snorted walking away.

"Sit boy."

She was more than satisfied when a fallen menu had caused him to fall flat on his face. He growled getting up, "What the hell?"

"Mark, get off the ground, you cretin. Must you be so uncouth and degrading?" Kumamoto-kun said coming to stand before him.

"Your wench did it."

Kumamoto-kun looked from Mark to her and smiled, "It seems as though fate has brought us together again Higurashi-san. Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

She nodded. It wasn't until they'd all sat at a table that Kumamoto-kun smile and said, "This shikon jewel it really does make wishes come true doesn't it?"

She looked at him confused, "I'm not sure what you mean."

His small smile widened, "I wished we'd meet again on the jewel you gave me and here you are. Just like wishing on the shikon jewel right?"

She returned his smile, "Yes."

Mark scoffed, "Yeah right our loft is three blocks from her hotel. It was a coincidence. If you really want to test the jewel you'll have to make a better wish."

Kumamoto-kun face dropped to that of indifference, "Perhaps," He held the jewel in his and before clenching it in his fist and closing his eyes.

Kagome wanted to reach to stop him but it was over as fast as it had happened. Mark smiled wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, "Did you wish for something good?"

"I wished that Higurashi-san could meet her friends again." He answered, "And that there would be some sign that they were her friends when she met them."

Mark frowned, "What kind of signs?"

He tossed his long hair over his shoulder revealing a crescent moon on the nape of his neck and shrugged.

"Is that a tattoo?" Kagome asked pointing to his nape.

He quickly pulled his silk shirt up to cover it and shook his head. "No just a birth mark. It looks like a crescent moon so everyone thinks it's a tattoo but I was born with it."

She couldn't stop her tears this time. Even as Mark scowled and begged her to stop.

Eleven years had passed and somehow things had gotten worse after Inu Yasha's death. There was only joy in that he had been able to send Kagome away before the real tragedies occurred.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tenji looked to his lord, "Are you certain?"

"Perhaps there is something Nenene can do?" Aikimi began.

"There is not," He remarked. "She has already tried and failed. Now she is ailing also, it is now time for you both to leave."

"My lord—"

"I am no longer a lord." Sesshomaru began, "Our people are dying, some strange plague that has no prejudice in the lives it claims. Has the loss of your child not shown you this cold truth?"

Aikimi forced back her tears, "And the pups?"

"What little human blood they have, has blessed them with immunity it seems. See to it that they are taken to the village which Miroku and Sango inhabit."

"When they request you?" Tenji questioned.

"I've already told them." Sesshomaru answered, "Why must you question me now?"

"Aikimi, it is best that you leave." Tenji added.

"I won't leave without you!" She yelled. "Why should it matter if we leave? It's going to get to us just as it has gotten to everyone else. I would rather die here beside my lord and mate."

Tenji took her hand in his and smiled sadly, "I'll have a carriage prepared for us all." Sesshomaru gave him a sturdy look. "I'd prefer if you wept for Inu Yasha once more. I know you've been holding the tears for these eleven years to be our lord, our ruler, our king in a time of tragedy. Now it is time for you to be selfish and spend your last time with your children and remembering your mate."

He did not smile but he hadn't needed to. Only a few hours later they were traveling through the land. It was rapidly changing. Wars had sped up and then slowed down. Demons were becoming something more of myth than reality. Once his name had been feared and respected by all and now it was a legend. He looked to his beautiful children. He'd given them all the happiness they could. They had only known few pains while he lived; the pain of his first death, the pain of his absence, and the pain of Inu Yasha's death. Now he regretted to add to this list. He was the last of their family and the last of their kind.

"Amante," Rin began, "Are you going to get better once we get Sango's village?"

He wanted to lie. Looking into her sweet eyes, her eyes begged him for nothing but good news.

Amadeo saved him and cursed him all in one breath. "He's going with us so that he can say goodbye and to be buried next to Otousan."

Rin's eyes welled with tears, "That's not true. You can get better Amante. I know you can."

He pulled her into his arms and held her as she wept against him. "My darling," he murmured stroking her long hair.

"Amante I don't want you to die. Why is everyone dying?" She sobbed.

"It's a disease, Rin. It can't be helped. It happens to humans all the time." Amadeo explained, "We have to be strong and be sure that we make great memories with Amante before he is gone." He looked to his their gazes connected, "So that we'll always remember who our beloved was."

For such a young boy, he was just so bright. It was painful to know he'd not be there to tell him how proud he was of the greatness Amadeo surely would become. He pulled Amadeo towards him. Amadeo leaned his head against his shoulder.

"I will make you and Otousan proud of me whether you are here beside me or not." He whispered. "And I will take good care of Rin."

He was surprised to see tears running down Amadeo's face and even more surprised to feel a wet trail run down his own. Still he continued to hold them both even when Rin had sobbed herself into a deep slumber.

When they arrived at the small village it was late night. The cover of darkness made their appearance less of a hassel as the villiagers tended to panic when demons were amongst them. He put Rin and Amadeo to bed right away and crept out.

"Leaving?" He turned to see Sango, she sighed, "You could at least wait until morning I'm sure you could use the rest. Tenji told Miroku you were sick."

He didn't answer her but she didn't need his answer. She had long ago mastered his silent talk.

"Aikimi says that both she and Tenji are sick. Nenene may not make it through the night and Kouga isn't far behind her." She sighed again, "Please Lord Sesshomaru I know it's important that you see him but you must rest we can't risk loosing you so soon."

"Sango you know that I have come here to die." He turned away from her walking into the doorway, "And die I shall."

The journey to the God tree was slow. When he finally arrived he felt lightheaded and his chest was heavy. Still this place smelled of Inu Yasha and it was where his beloved was buried.

"Inu Yasha," he whispered sitting at the base of the tree, "My love I am dying. I know you would have wanted our children not to be abandoned but there is nothing in my power to stop it. I have lived without you long enough and though Amadeo and Rin have great claims to my heart, there's a void where you should be. When I die we shall be reunited." He stopped to catch his breath, he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm not supposed to subject myself to the elements for so long. We've been traveling all day to get here. Our poor Rin sobbed nearly the entire way here, I do not know what will happen when I am gone." He stopped again leaning against the tree for support, panting softly. "Amadeo has promised to take care of her but they are both so young."

He wipped his chin to see blood smeared on his hand. His eye sight grew dim, he chuckled, "My Inu Yasha," He could barely speak, he gasped for breath, "Our union was only an accident but-" He paused haunched over blood spilled from his mouth, tears wetted his eyes, "-it was the most beautiful accident and I love you. I'll always love you my Inu-"

His world went black and he felt no more.

Rin found herself unable to sob. She woke this morning to find her brother hot with fever. Her Amante was gone, though it was suspected he was visiting their father's grave. Nenene, who had helped deliver her, was dead and Kouga was not very far behind. Aikimi was soaked in sweat, coughing up blood. Tenji, who so far was only mildly conflicted, having only a light fever so far. She laid the cold towel to her brother's forehead.

"Rin," She looked to see Sango, there were tears in her eyes, "Lord Sesshomaru has passed."

"Oh." She looked down at her brother again. Still there was nothing.

"Rin-"

"We're all going to die, aren't we?" She interrupted. "It's just as Amante believed nothing could get better after Otousan died, only worse, much worse." She paused to stroke her brother's cheek. "Bury him next to Otousan. Bury us all next to Otousan."

OWARI

Sequia: I could apologize for the kind of said ending but...I'm not I like it this way. Anyway, thanks to everyone who wasted their time reading this crap story. I appreciate you.


	21. Important Note

I have a new page after all of my stories being deleted from this page I think my account was hacked...not sure yet. But my new page is /~Iiekokoro so if you are reading my other stories I will be posting them there. Sorry about this guys.

-Sequia-


End file.
